The Only Exception
by alexilexi247
Summary: A drunken Damon decides to teach Elena a lesson by attacking Jeremy but when things go wrong and Damon begins to feel bad for what he did, how can they both live with the memories? Full warning inside. Set after S2 Ep15.
1. Release

**The Only Exception**

_This is set to continue from S2 Ep 15 but the witches are already dead and Bonnie has her powers. Klaus may exist but isn't going to turn up just because it's not a story about Elena and I couldn't care less if she died._

* * *

><p><em>Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is DamonJeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would not be sat here writing fanfics about them. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Release<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I was sat alone at the grill, on a Friday night, with nothing to do. I, Damon Salvatore had nothing to do, no schemes to foil, no innocent people to murder. I was utterly bored. Stefan and Elena were at her house doing things I'd rather not think about and Katherine was busy haunting my own home and I just wasn't drunk enough to attempt to face that bitch.

So here I was, downing as much of the strongest alcohol as I could in an attempt to suppress any feelings of hunger or destructiveness that easily gripped me in this state. It had been well over a month since I had so much as laid hands on a human and it was killing me. I wasn't doing it for the good of my humanity or for Stefan, I don't give a crap about either of them. I have been doing it for Elena but she doesn't care. She's way too caught up with my stupid little brother to even bother with me. I had done so much for her, risked my life on a regular basis and what do I get for it? Nothing, that's what.

I quickly swallowed another drink, happily ending that chain of thoughts before the barman came up to me. "Another round." I ordered him, a few more drinks and I may be drunk enough to attempt to face Katherine.

"I'm cutting you off. We're going to shut soon anyway." He said in a gruff voice as he took away my growing collection of empty glasses with a strange look, a normal human would have probably passed out from the amount I had drunk.

"I said, get me another round." I attempted to compel him but my gaze faltered and my words were slurred. Great, I couldn't even have a drink in peace. I glanced around the bar, there was only me left, great.

"I think you're drunk, do you want me to call anyone?" He asked me but who was there to call, Stefan? Ha, he'd lecture me on the dangers of drinking and liver failure! If that would ever be possible! Elena? Nope. Stefan would definitely tag along and that would be double trouble. I just gave him a quick 'I'm going 'cause I want to' look as I pushed away from the bar and walked out, I had a stop to make on my way home anyway.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the door of Elena's house. The whole time I had been walking, I had been thinking of her, the memories churning in my head, how ungrateful she had been, how many times she had used me and manipulated my feelings to get what she wanted and my anger was growing by the second. The monster inside me was getting stronger and I needed a release. I needed something to sate the hunger that was becoming increasingly powerful. I listened closely to the life in the house. All I could hear was the splashing of water as I realised Jeremy was in the shower. Elena wasn't there.<p>

The anger in me peaked. I _needed _her but she always messed everything up! My body begged for a release from the raging emotions. My face changed as my fangs came out. I couldn't think through the mixture of alcohol and blood lust that fogged my mind. All I wanted was a release.

Suddenly I was hyper-aware of the shower switching off as Jeremy stepped out. The perfect revenge, taking her brother, that would get the bitch's attention. Before I knew it I was climbing through the window to the kid's bedroom and I waited in the shadows for him to enter the room, almost trembling in anticipation. The door inched open, flooding the room with light before it was quickly shut out again. I jumped then, pinning a wet and shocked Jeremy to the wall. I brought my lips to his neck, smelling the sweet blood that raced under the skin, sending me into a lust filled frenzy, as one hand pinned his arms above his head and the other pulled his head back, baring his pale flesh.

The kid began to struggle as he got over the shock of my presence. He flailed hopelessly against my steel grip but his unpinned legs kicked out and I was forced backwards. "What are you doing Damon?" His voice shook in recognition as I circled him. His heart pounded in his chest and the only thing covering his body was a small towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. I watched admiringly as his tensed body followed me, all of his muscles flexing as he prepared to fight me.

I ignored his questions and pinned him back to the wall. Jeremy endlessly begged me to stop as I trailed kisses down his neck and nipped and sucked at the tender flesh. Just to taunt myself. Just to see how long I could resist.

"Damon, you- you don't want to do this. You're not yourself right now. You know you don't wanna Damon, please, please. . . don't-" He never stopped begging and pleading for me to stop but it just drove me on. I wanted to hear him plead and scream and beg. It brought back those feelings of power, control. I was better than him, he was just a new toy.

"I am more myself now than I have been in a long time" I whispered into his ear as I nipped at the lobe. My kisses became more urgent as my pants began to feel uncomfortably tighter and I tried to coax a response out of the kid. He gasped in an attempt to get some air and I took the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth, trailing it over his teeth and tongue. My hands trailed down his chest, following the contours of his fine muscles as I suppressed a moan at the contact. His skin was smooth and he was incredibly beautiful.

"Good enough to eat" I mused, smiling onto his lips. "You're just begging for it, you just wanna be fucked, don't you?" I thought I heard him whimper but quickly dismissed it, I had probably imagined it. I lightly bit his lip, allowing his blood to flow into my mouth and I couldn't stop the moan from crossing my lips as the sweet coppery taste filled my mouth. I kissed him viciously whilst grinding my hips against his, revelling in the feel of the friction on my now hard cock. I was pleasantly surprised when I was met by Jeremy's equally hard member, that just made it even more fun.

He whimpered again when I repeated the action, each small sound going straight to my groin. I pulled back and began to undress. Jeremy's hands joined mine, timidly tugging my shirt up and over my head. I looked up to see his face for the first time, his brown eyes were wide with fear and lust. His hair stuck to his face as the water ran down his cheeks and dripped from his nose. His lips were red and swollen from where I had kissed him and a small bead of blood trickled down his chin. I leaned forwards and licked the blood from his chin before pulling him back into a punishing kiss which he coyly reciprocated. My lips trailed down his jaw, back towards his neck and he froze again in fear of what I wanted to do.

I quickly unzipped my pants, releasing my agonizingly hard member. I pulled away the towel to reveal Jeremy's seeping cock. I momentarily stroked his length, getting him to buck into me as he moan deep in his throat. I pulled him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around my waist, giving me access to his tight hole. I rocked forwards, pressing up against him and he began to struggle again as he realised what I was about to do. I nipped him again, breaking the skin this time, trying to teach him not to fight. He yelped as he felt my teeth on his neck, arching away from me but it only gave me better access.

"You know you want this Gilbert, your body betrays you. You. Need. Me." I punctuated each word with a short thrust of my hips, getting a series of muffled moans from the boy. The feeling of power from the compete control I had at that moment was intoxicating, urging me on.

I lightly sucked at the skin, licking up any blood that had been left from the small bite. I was ready to bite him again but he yanked at my hair with all of his strength and his knee came up hit strongly between my legs. I yelped at the unexpected pain and he wriggled away from my grasp. All he managed to do was anger me more as I watched his pitiful attempts to escape in mild amusement.

I allowed him to reach the door and I caught the short look of relief on his face as he turned the handle. He thought he had gotten away, I couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's hope. I rushed forwards, slamming the partially opened door and pinning him to the door with his back to me.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" I asked in an amused tone, running my hands down his sides as he shook under my touch. I grabbed him by his hair threw him to the floor with ease. He landed with a harsh thud and I was sure I heard something crack but I didn't care. He just lay there, sobbing into the floor until I pulled him up and threw him back against the wall.

"Elena! Jenna! Please!" He began to shout for them endlessly.

"They're not here, Jeremy. You can scream all you like, there's only me to hear it." I whispered darkly in his ear but he never stopped screaming and begging and calling for help.

"Please stop." He whispered as he panted breathlessly. "You're drunk, Damon-Think! You can't- Elena will never forgive you-" I bit down on his neck, then, as I penetrated him deeply with one thrust, tearing him open. He cried out loudly, screams and cries filling the room, making me smile. He dug his nails into my chest, drawing blood. I pushed in and out of him fast and ruthlessly as I took mouthfuls of his delicious blood and his struggles became weaker and weaker. I knew I needed to stop then but the pleasure became too much and I was too far gone, engulfed in the dark power. My thrusts became faster and more demanding as I came deep inside Jeremy. The blinding feeling consumed me as I rode the orgasm, holding myself against Jeremy's hot skin.

After a few moments I detached my mouth from his neck and pulled out of him. I was still shaky but I managed to hold up Jeremy who had passed out at some point, probably from the blood loss. I dropped him on the bed and assessed the damage. He didn't look too bad; his naked body was covered in blood and cuts where I had held him too hard and it was slowly seeping onto the sheets. I was sure a rib or two had broken and blood trickled from a cut on his head but he had gotten of relatively easy compared to others.

I needed to compel him, to make him forget what had happened. Only because I felt kinda bad for the kid, I still wanted Elena to suffer but the marks I had left on his skin would take care of that. If she couldn't put two and two together then she was even more hopeless than I thought, not that I cared.

I felt better, full and relaxed, all I needed was a nice long sleep. I attempted to wake him up but he didn't stir. I listened to him closely and noticed that his shallow breathing had stopped, along with his heart.

I panicked. "JEREMY, WAKE UP!" I shouted at him hopelessly as I shoved at his chest but he still didn't move. "Please," I whispered into his ear, "I didn't mean it." I had killed him. His sweet face was perfect and kind as he lay still, almost like he was sleeping. I couldn't stop my hand from brushing the hair from his eyes and stroking my fingers down his pale cheek. I felt a feeling wash over me, one I had almost forgotten. Guilt. I tried to push it away but it didn't work. All I could do was watch the boy that I had killed and wish I could take it back. I just sat there, the world stopped and time seemed endless as I waited for something to happen: for me to wake up from this horrible nightmare or for him to sit up and do that sweet innocent smile of his and laugh at me for being so stupid but none of it happened.

I heard the front door opening, dragging me away from my guilt stricken state. I heard Elena saying goodnight to my brother, them sharing a short kiss before she made her way up the stairs. "I'm sorry." I said to the dead boy before disappearing out the window.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to comment!<em>


	2. Pain

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! :) Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would never put Jeremy through so much pain. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Pain<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I closed my sketchpad for the last time that night, Stefan had taken Elena out on a surprise date and Jenna was getting ready for a sleep over at Ric's . . . again. I had the whole weekend of relaxation to look forward to and I was definitely make the most of it for once. There was no impending doom, no big bad monster to deal with and everyone was relaxed.

I switched off my desk lamp, my room instantly falling into darkness, and grabbed a towel that was hanging off my door. I would never get a shower in the morning anyway, Elena somehow manages to hog the bathroom for hours when she gets up

"'Night Jeremy!" I heard Jenna shout up to my room, "and if you're up when Elena comes can you tell her to lock up, she forgot last week."

"Right, goodnight!" I responded before I heard the door slam and I was left alone in the house. 'It's not like locked doors can keep out anything in Mystic Falls anyway' I thought sourly as I turned on the water, stripping as I waited for it to get hot. The spray felt like heaven on my back as it relaxed all of my muscles and washed over my body.

I took my time to wash myself as I was left to my own thoughts, thinking was easier in the shower and I certainly had a lot to think about with everything that has happened lately but mainly I would think about Damon. Every time he talks it sends shivers down my spine and every time he smiles all I can think about is how those lips would feel on mine, I didn't know what it was about him but I couldn't help it. I cut off my thoughts before I became immersed in them, I would happily think about him for hours, and switched off the water. I just pulled the towel around me and headed back to my room.

I shut the door behind me and was about to turn on my light when a body pushed against me with such force and speed I was knocked back against the wall before I even had time to react. My whole body felt like it was spinning from the sudden motion and my back hurt from where I had been hurled against the wall. The confusing fog began to lift when my arms were jerked and held above my head. I could feel cool lips touching my neck as a hand tugged at my hair to pull my head back.

I felt it then, sharp teeth pressed lightly against my neck. Even though it was only for a second, it finally made me aware of the danger. I put all my strength behind trying to escape from the vampire but it's powerful grip held strong against my arms, preventing me from moving far. I concentrated on putting all of my strength into my legs, forcing it backwards and off of me.

I was shocked to see Damon as my attacker. His beautiful, icy blue eyes were gone and had been replaced by deep black orbs that stared at me menacingly, they were emotionless apart from a look of anger and raw need that dominated his features. The sight was intensified by the dark veins that surrounded his eyes and the fangs that showed as he smirked darkly at me. He circled me, like he was a predator hunting his prey and I realised that was just what was happening. I was his prey.

He looked dangerous and I shuddered in a mixture of fear and arousal. The way he looked at me made my heart beat faster and made my breathing become faster and shallower, my whole body was conflicted, one part said to run as fast as I could, he was dangerous. The other watched with awe at the beautiful creature that closed in slightly with every circling step, his beautifully petite yet muscular body hidden under his dark clothes.

"What are you doing Damon?" I managed to say but my voice shook with anxiety, the scared part of me was beginning to win. I could push past him and get to my door. I could probably lock him in my room and get help. He had ignored my question and was staring at me intently whilst he still circled me but that just gave me time to execute my plan. I tensed, just a few more steps and he would be in line with the door but before I could take a step I found myself pressed up against the wall again. His lips resumed tracing the length of my neck, occasionally nipping at the sensitive flesh and sending shock waves through my body.

"Please, Damon, stop." I begged him over and over but he didn't listen. I tried again, I was getting desperate as I was getting closer and closer to giving in to him. "Damon, you- you don't want to do this. You're not yourself right now. You know you don't wanna Damon, please, please. . . don't do this." I couldn't stop the words rushing from my mouth, even when I knew he was thriving off my pleas. I felt harsh, cold lips being pressed brutally against my own. I tried to pull away from the intrusion, his forcefulness shocked me as he grabbed a fistful of my still-soaked hair, pinning me to him.

"I am more myself now than I have been in a long time" He whispered in my ear before biting that too, his smooth and deadly voice sending unwelcome chills down my spine and making me unbearably hard, the danger was only adding to the hotness of the moment. He kissed me more urgently, his stubble grazing against my face as his lips moved against mine. Part of me wanted to kiss him back but I stayed frozen. I could obviously smell the alcohol on him now and he was acting eccentrically, not a good mixture.

He never broke away for air during the kiss and I was getting slightly light headed. My head was spinning and that was not helping me to maintain my unresponsive stance. I gasped in an attempt to get some air but I felt his tongue invade my mouth and explore it. His hands joined the exploration and they lightly trailed down my torso. His cool fingers felt good on my skin as they cooled the fire that burned with need throughout my body and it took everything in me to not press myself against him and beg for more.

"Good enough to eat" He sighed against my lips and I could feel him smirk against my skin. "You're just begging for it, you just wanna be fucked, don't you?" Those words sent heat coursing through me and it settled in the pit of my stomach as he said them in his deep, sexy voice that was even deeper as he was turned on. I involuntarily whimpered and I hoped it was quiet enough for him not to notice.

My self control was quickly slipping away and I was silently begging for him to kiss me again. When he did he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth and I could feel the small sting as he cut the skin. I tasted the strange coppery taste of my own blood as Damon sucked on my lip. He moaned loudly, the sound driving me crazy as he started to push himself against me, rubbing against my unbearably hard member. I suppressed a moan but it managed to escape my lips as another whimper, louder this time and it was obvious he noticed.

He continued to tease me with short, hard thrusts before he took a step back. I wanted to grab him, to feel the weight of him against me again but I was stopped as he slowly began to pull his shirt over his head. I suddenly needed to see his naked body. I wanted to run my hands down that perfectly sculpted chest and to trace the lines of his muscles down his arms and back. My shaking hands joined his in pulling the restricting clothing over his head.

When he was finally free I drank in the beautiful view with my eyes as they trailed up his body until our eyes met. His face was still changed, the dark veins around his eyes and the tip of the fangs that poked from his open mouth. He looked more beautiful than ever as he stared relentlessly at me. He moved forward slowly and licked the blood off my chin before kissing me again. I moved my lips in time with his, enjoying the feeling of him being so close to me. His lips left mine and began to kiss down my jaw. He stopped at my neck, where the blood raced at his closeness.

I was sure he was going to bite me as he continued to suck at the spot and I was surprised to notice I didn't care, I wanted him to. Instead he started to undo his jeans and I felt him pull away my towel, the only thing that covered me. The material rubbed against me, spreading pleasure throughout my body. The unwelcome cool air was quickly pushed away and replaced by Damon as he pushed against me. His hand quickly stroked up my sensitive member. I unconsciously bucked into his hand to feel the wonderful promise of release but he pulled away almost as soon as it was there. I moaned embarrassingly loudly with the raw need of him to touch me.

His strong grip pulled me against him, one of his hands easily supported me as the other wrapped my legs around him. I was pressed against the wall as he rocked against me. I then panicked as I felt something large push against my backside, pressing against the hole. I realised what he was about to do and I tried to get away but I was trapped between the wall and the monster. His lips fell against my neck again and I tried to pull away from him but this time he broke my skin when he nipped me. I stayed still then, I had no idea what he was going to do to me but struggling was making it worse.

"You know you want this Gilbert, your body betrays you. You. Need. Me." He emphasised every word by thrusting and grinding against me, making me buck and moan uncontrollably. I had to stop, my mind was clouded and I was breathing heavily to try and regain control, the mixture of pain and pleasure making it hard to think.

He continued to move against me and lick at the wound on my neck. I had to move fast before something bad happened. I brought my hand up to his hair,holding it there and making it look like I was holding him to me. I unwrapped a legs from his hips, easily balancing between him and the wall. I gathered the last of my dwindling strength and pulled his head back from me by his hair as I simultaneously kneed him in the groin. To my relief he lost his hold on me and I managed to escape from his grasp. I shot across the room, not caring if Damon was following me, I was so close. The relief tore through me when I felt the cool metal of the handle on my palm. I tugged the door open and my whole body soared at the light that shone through. Before I could get through the door I felt a body press up to mine, shutting the door, shutting away any hope.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" His voice came behind me, full of enjoyment from my pain. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my face or how my body shook and trembled. He was sick and he was going to kill me. I wanted it over, for this monster to get it over with. I didn't want to feel any more pain. I felt his fingers entwine with my hair and braced myself for whatever he was going to do next. I had probably only made it worse by trying to escape.

I cried out in pain as he pulled my hair viscously, jerking me backwards with a terrifying force as I felt the scream of agony wash through me from the pain in my head. I tried to catch myself as fell to the ground but I landed straight on my chest as I felt it protest from the pain. I couldn't move, I just held myself up off the ground, the sobs still breaking through my chest. I lay there for what felt like forever, waiting for him to start again.

Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't see anything properly and I suddenly found myself back against the wall with Damon staring at me intently with his dark, intense eyes. I wanted him gone, I wanted Aunt Jenna and Elena to be here. I cried out for them and that hurt to. I was engulfed in a world of pain and I couldn't get out.

"They're not here, Jeremy. You can scream all you like, there's only me to hear it." I heard him whisper so close to my ear.

"Please stop." I whispered in between weak pants but he ignored me as he continued with his onslaught. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could think to say to get him to stop. My mind pushed through the pain, trying to work, trying to get me out before I gave up.

Then I thought of my sister. I could shock him back to reality if I got him to realise that he was going to hurt her too. "You're drunk, Damon-Think! You can't- Elena will never forgive you-" That was the wrong thing to say. I was consumed by a blinding pain as he simultaneously bit down on my neck, hard, and thrust into me. The pain was excruciating and it burned through me as he shoved in and out of me at inhuman speed. My vision became blurry and I embraced it as everything became numb, offering a release form this torture. Soon everything began to fade into a black haze as I was consumed by the familiar feeling of death.

* * *

><p>I was woken by the sound of talking downstairs. The light that shone through the window was so bright I was blinded and was reduced to groping for something that could tell the time. It seemed like I had slept in late. I sat up and numbly noticed I had no clothes on. I immediately knew something was wrong, I never really slept naked, mainly because I was scared of having to run down the street naked one night because of a vampire invasion ( 'cause lets face it, anything is possible in this town). I then realised I couldn't remember going to bed at all. I tried to think hard, relaying all of the events last night, I looked down at myself and nearly had a heart attack. My whole body was covered with dry blood, none of it had any evident source but I could feel it, on my chest, neck . . . thighs. It covered the bedsheets and made me feel sick.<p>

It all flooded back to me in seconds, my mind going through the terrible event. The tears welled in my eyes as I fell back onto my bed. How had that happened? I could feel my whole body convulsing with the fear. I rolled onto my hands and knees as my chest heaved between the sobs, bringing up nothing but more blood. I felt like I was falling apart. I collapsed into the puddle, unable to hold myself up. I was cold. I used my arms to hug my knees to my chest but it didn't help the feeling.

I stayed there for what felt like forever, trying to expel the dark memories. My hand clutched at my pillow but it was full of blood. I threw it away from me and jumped off the bed. I had to get rid of it, it was a sickening reminder and above everything it made me feel ashamed. I had wanted him. I tore the sheets off my bed and buried them in the bottom of my bin, covering it with old pens and waste paper.

I took a deep breath and dared to look at myself, I was even worse, the dried blood flaking away at my chest. I felt filthy and wrong, like I could still feel him touching me. I quickly jumped into the shower, not caring that it was still cold, I needed to get rid of it, and quickly washed away any evidence that it had happened. I brought up my hand and it was still there, the thing that had saved my life. The ring glimmered as I moved my hand, almost glowing with pride for what it had done. I didn't know if I felt the same way, I was supposed to die and now I had to live with the memories.

Then I remembered what had woken me, the talking downstairs, I had been too shocked about what had happened to process it. What if he was still here? What if he was going to hurt Elena or Jenna? What if he already had?

I threw on some pants and bolted down the stairs, the nauseated feeling washing over me. I darted into the kitchen to find Elena and Jenna stood there, both of them holding a cup of coffee and they were talking happily enough. They stopped as soon as I got there.

"Well good afternoon lazy! Have a good sleep?" I heard Jenna ask me but I didn't take it in, my mind was still swimming in the shock.

"Are you okay, Jer, you look really pale." I turned my head slightly to see Elena, she looked good too. I felt the tears run down my face, at least they were fine. I allowed the pain to wash over me, I heard both Elena and Jenna shout in unison as I felt myself falling it the blackness once again.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, Jeremy's alive! (Of course, wouldn't be much of a DamonJeremy fic if he died) Hope you enjoyed!_

_DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!_


	3. Broken

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would never allow Damon to become so broken._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Broken<span>**

**Damon's POV**

The darkness of the room contented me, there was no beginning or end, nothing to see or hear and nothing to think about. That's what I concentrated on, nothing. I thought about absolutely nothing for as long as I could.

If anything ever crossed my mind it was Jeremy, his sweet face when I saw one of his rare smiles, the exact sound of his young voice or the way his hair fell over his face whenever he looked down to hide his shy smiles. It tortured me, knowing I would never see those things again.

I didn't know how long I had been hidden in my dark room, the wall at my back comforting me and the total darkness obscuring my sight but I hardly noticed the time going by, I was too engulfed in the pain of my memories.

I heard Stefan walk through the front door of the house, breaking the perfect silence, no one really spent time at the house apart from Katherine, who had gone to look for an old friend, said they owed her some kind of debt. She apparently couldn't put up with my depressing state but that was probably best for everyone. I could hear no footsteps next to his but he was talking intensely to someone. I listened harder, not because I cared, nothing really mattered any more. It was because it was distraction from the horrible pain in my chest, even if it was for a short time.

"Elena, he's really starting to worry me, I don't- Yes I know this is Damon but he hasn't moved or talked or fed in five days and if he carries on like this he might kill himself. You need to talk to him, get him to- I know you're busy with Jeremy but- Fine, love you. Bye." I heard the snap of his phone and his muted footsteps moving closer to my room. He hesitated at my door and I hoped he wouldn't come in, no one should see me like this, broken, hurt, all because I cared about him.

I never cared. No exceptions but he slowly broke down the wall I put between myself and any feelings with his innocent looks. He made me care and now I was paying the price. I could feel the dry sobs rip through my chest and I didn't attempt to stop them. I deserved this pain for what I did. I had killed Jeremy Gilbert and he was never coming back.

* * *

><p>The front door opened again hours later. It felt like days but I knew it hadn't been. Stefan had left the TV on and it was halfway through the third programme. It gave me a sense of time but the distraction didn't dull the pain that roared in my chest. It was on some sort of cooking channel which was probably for the best, nothing on it could remind me of what had happened.<p>

I heard the new person and Stefan talk hurriedly and I would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Elena. I felt sick instantly, she knew it was me, she was going to kill me. Was it too much to ask her to make it quick?

"Where is he?" she asked, the annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't sound upset which was strange but maybe she was just good at masking her feelings. I was good at doing that, too, once. It didn't help.

"He's upstairs, in his room. But be careful. He might be dangerous." I am, he was only right to warn her. I'm a monster. That's the only way to describe me, something that needs to be extinct, destroyed. The sounds of their talking got louder as they approached my room.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get back, whatever happened to Jer really upset Aunt Jenna. I need to get back to them." The sadness in her voice when she mentioned her adopted brother tore another hole through my chest as she stormed through my door and turned on the light. The brightness blinded my eyes but when I closed them all I could see was his pale limp body.

I was forced to look at Elena, her face once seemed beautiful but she only reminded me of him, every minute resemblance torture me. I didn't move the whole time I was looking at her, I showed no emotion. It would probably be harder for her to kill me if she thought I cared. Only then did I notice that she was talking to me, it took a lot of effort but I concentrated on her voice.

"-Need to get back home so stop with this attention seeking and get a grip." She said to me, her voice was tight, too under control. The words sank in slowly. She thought I was attention seeking? I would be better off if they just left me alone. Wait-They didn't know it was me. I didn't know whether I should have been happy or sad about that. I was going to get away with it but did I really want to?

Stefan remained silent behind her, stood defensively, ready to pull her away from me if I decided to move. I wouldn't, wasn't sure if I still could, the lack of blood was taking a toll on me physically but it didn't handicap my thinking or dull the pain like I had hoped.

"He's ignoring me!" She seemed shocked and Elena was starting to sound terribly shallow the more I heard her voice.

"Here, try and give him this"

"Why can't you?"

"Because he listens to you, Elena. I tried to give him it earlier but he just ignored it."

"Fine!" She huffed and I could sense the distinct smell of blood as the bottle was opened. There was a sharp pain in my jaw that vibrated through my body and to the pit of my stomach. I knew I was starving and needed to feed but the thought repulsed me. I could still summon the ghost taste of Jeremy's blood to my tongue. I would give anything to taste it again, it was so sweet and heavenly, like nothing I had ever tasted before.

I just stared at the bottle, it smelled funny, it was probably animal blood. Great. "Just drink it, Damon. Hurry up. It's disgusting!" She prodded me. I took a quick sip from the bottle in her hand to satisfy her before raising a shaking hand to hold it myself, the need was too great. Each move was painful from my lack of blood. I probably looked terrible. It was all gone in a few quick gulps. I allowed the empty container to slip out of my fingers. I felt strange, my body began to feel heavy as I was consumed by the rest I had been deprived of.

* * *

><p>Images flashed through my head, dark and vivid, forcing my eyes to fly open. I knew that I had woken only seconds later as I heard my door shut behind Elena and my brother. I felt slightly more awake and aware but the pain was also more acute. I didn't bother to move, instead I continued to listen to the conversation about me.<p>

"-You're right, Stefan. I have to admit that this isn't run of the mill normal, attention seeking Damon." She admitted. "He looks pretty bad. Could he be ill?"

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of a vampire becoming ill, he may have consumed something poisonous. I can't think of anything other than that but he doesn't seem ill. He seems to be . . . in shock" He muttered in confusion "Like when a person is attacked, only it's worse. He doesn't want to accept what's going on around him, I look at him and he stares right through me."

"What could have done that to him? I've never even seen something faze him, let alone do this to him. If that's the problem he's probably scared out of his wits." They were slowly piecing it all together. They were going to link me to Jeremy and they would finally stop this. But what if they couldn't kill me, would they care that much. Maybe they'd shove me in the basement with Elijah.

The next thing I heard was the buzzing of a phone and a hurried "I gotta go" before the door slammed. Stefan sighed and poured himself a drink before the house returned to silence, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It was too much, the blood ignited the embers of pain making it worse than I even could have imagined. Images of Jeremy endlessly tortured me and when there were no more my grief supplied me with flashes of anyone I had ever hurt. I needed something to distract me, even just for a short while. I pulled myself up off the floor, aided by my rekindled strength from the blood. I searched for something, anything to take away the memories but there was nothing. Nothing to distract me or impair my thoughts.

I was desperate, I felt like I was going to explode and I needed something to take it away. I didn't even care what it was. Then it came to me, a stupid notion, something I shouldn't even think about. My fingers unconsciously traced the ring on my finger, the only thing protecting me from the viscous force of the sun that lay just behind the black curtains.

I slipped it off my finger, the second time I had willingly done so. The first had been when I had learned Katherine was dead. Stefan had stopped me from going outside then but he wasn't here now. I threw the ring onto the bed and walked purposefully towards the window.

I pulled them open fully, avoiding the light at first. It served as a barrier, separating my room with a long golden streak of light. My hand shook as I brought it up into the light. It took all of my strength to hold it there as I felt the searing pain erupt on the surface. I bit my lip hard to try and keep quiet, tasting the blood fill my mouth. I felt it as the skin tore and blistered but I pushed my arm in farther, embracing the pain as it blocked out anything other than what was happening right at that moment.

The tears ran down my face as I held in any cries or screams that threatened to cross my lips. I had been reduced to relying completely on the wall for support as the sun quickly drained any strength I had. I never heard the door open, my mind was swimming from the burns and cuts that throbbed and stung. It was still less torture than my thoughts.

"Damon are you-Damon!" My head hit the wall as I was pushed back into the corner. "What do you think you were doing?" I willed my eyes to open and I saw Stefan staring down at me with that disappointed look that he always seemed to wear when he looked at me. I blinked a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the new darkness when Stefan closed the curtains again.

I pulled myself up, I didn't have to deal with his delusional ideas on why I was like this, or worse, talk about my crappy 'feelings'. I shoved past him, making for the door but he sped ahead, blocking my exit.

"I will say it once, Damon. What is wrong?"

"No, I will say it once. Fuck Off!" I scream hysterically at him. I shoved him as hard as I could, only wanting to get him away. He flew through the door as it cracked and splintered under the pressure. He landed on the floor, surrounded by wood and plaster from the wall. I just took an aggravated sigh as he looked at me dumbstruck and stalked out of the other door, slamming it behind me.

I had been stupid enough to trap myself in the bathroom. The only way out was back into my room, which was somewhere I didn't want to be right now. I inspected my arm. It hadn't healed yet, the burns travelled all the way up to my elbow and it throbbed and stung uncomfortably. It no longer clouded my mind, instead the skin settled on a bright red colour, like a bad case of sunburn, until wound fully healed.

"Why did you do it, Damon?" I whirled around to see him there. The blood poured from his head and neck but it only smelled putrid and rotten.

"You-you're not real, you're not real, Jer!" I shouted at him, scrambling back into the wall. I threw whatever I could get my hands on; soap, shampoo, toothpaste but all of it passed through him ineffectively. "YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed at him, screwing my eyes shut. When I opened them again he was gone, leaving me alone in the room.

I turned on the shower to block out the deafening silence, it's hot spray battered against the glass. The sound soothed me and soon I found myself in it's embrace. The water was too hot, it would have scalded a human but instead the heat clung to my still clothed body, clinging to me and warming me. It played torture on my arm, stinging it but it soon healed and I was finally left alone. I sat there in the shower, not moving until the water ran cold.

* * *

><p>I had managed to sleep, even though it was in small amounts. It helped me a bit as it cleared my head and relaxed me somewhat. I had even gone far enough to turn on the light and keep track of day and night. It had been two days since Elena's visit and she was scheduled to come back again soon to see Stefan, they rarely seemed to leave their homes.<p>

Stefan rarely left me alone after my outburst and constantly worried but I was fine, for me. The Jeremy hallucination seemed to be a one time thing, although I tried to avoid the shower as much as possible. At night I would be left alone, he seemed to believe I was trying to kill myself. It seemed like a good idea at one point but now, as the pain slowly began to subside, I knew I was crazy with grief.

Elena cared for Jenna and Stefan seemed to have taken upon himself the need to care for me. I would have protested if I had minded but I honestly was grateful for the supply of blood he gave me. I couldn't think of another way of getting it and his presence around the house helped me in unimaginable ways. He never pried and for that I was grateful, although I was careful to never show it.

Some days seemed to last forever and some came and went without me noticing but I knew it had been a whole week since the 'accident'. I hated to call it that but I had no other word to refer to it as. I felt better and I had even gone and sat on the bed. I occupied my time by watching cartoons or some other type of happy show but I usually got 'I think he actually lost it this time' looks from Stefan every time I put them on. I would think that too if I was him so I didn't blame him. I only did it because they were innocent, harmless. There was no chance I would be reminded of anything.

Most of the time, though, I read books. It was calming in a way, I never had time to read books and never had the patience for them previously but now I would read a handful a day. Stefan had grow accustomed to giving me a pile of his every morning and I would work my way through them. They were usually sappy stories about people going to war or broken hearts and I usually found myself crying at them, which was strange to say the least.

All of the stuff I did was mainly just to avoid the guilt. I was really starting to cope, If I never thought of him all it would do was simmer in the back of my mind, almost ignorable but I was sure that it would never go away. My attention was pulled away from the latest rerun of Tom and Jerry when I heard a visitor come through the door. I thought it might have been Elena but her walk was slightly faster, her footsteps were heavier on the carpet. All small details I had never noticed.

My suspicions of who it was were confirmed when their voice rang through the house.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go . . . a chapter completely dedicated to the insane ramblings of a madman- wait . . . I wrote that (Please ignore previous sentence!) It was a little late but what can you do? <em>

_Don't forget to comment, It will make me so very happy and it only takes a moment of your time, so go on, press the button. One word is all it takes for a happy writer with fast updates!_


	4. Numb

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would never have let Jeremy out of my sight._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Numb<span>**

**Stefan's POV**

6 days, 14 hours and 53 minutes. That's how long it had been since I had come home to find Damon, helplessly sobbing in his room. That's how long it had been since he had moved or spoken, no matter how much I tried. It killed me to see him like this. It was his job to be the strong brother, the one that would take me back, no matter how much I hurt him, no matter how much he hated being my last hope but he never turned me away. After all this time he had never broken down, not when he died, not when I forced him to turn and not when he was rejected by his love of 145 years. I didn't know what to do.

I refused to believe it would get any worse, this was Damon for God's sake! I spent as much time as I could with him, I don't think he even knew he was there half of the time. He just stared at the wall, unmoving. I tried to talk with him, I tried to feed him but he didn't react at all.

I didn't want to worry Elena, she had a lot on her hands. She told me that Jeremy was up to something, that he was probably back on the drugs and I knew it was hard for her. I sighed and left the room. I had to go and hunt, I had been so busy with Damon I was ignoring my own needs.

* * *

><p>When I got back I knew he hadn't moved, all I could hear was the same shallow breaths. I couldn't take it any more. I grabbed my phone and called Elena. When she got here I knew she was upset. She was still angry with Damon and she believed I was too soft on him. Usually it was true but this time it was different.<p>

I wasn't sure if it would work and I didn't want to risk her being near him in this state but I was desperate. When we got to his room he didn't react. Elena stood in front of him, demanding his attention. That's one thing I love about her, how she could be so headstrong but so caring.

To my amazement he turned to look at her, his movements weak and forced. I decided to push it a little further and handed Elena a small bottle of blood I had. She fussed a little but managed to persuade him to swallow the whole thing.

I didn't know what had happened to him and Elena couldn't think of anything either, I was lost and back at square one. I went back to his room to see how he was doing and was happy to see that he was up.

"Damon are you-" I began to ask him and then I realised what was happening, his ring was on the bed and Damon was stood there, his body shaking as he held his hand into the beams of sunlight, watching it burn.

"Damon!" The first thing I felt was desperation, I couldn't live without him. He couldn't leave me that easy. I slammed him against the wall, into the darkest corner of the room. "What do you think you were doing?" I half screamed at him but I got no response, he just stared at me with glazed, uncaring eyes. I had never wanted to hit him so much in my life, he had be rude and annoying but now was worse, he didn't even care.

I asked him once more what was was wrong but he flipped. I was thrown through the door, the wood shattering around me and he disappeared into the bathroom. I waited for him to come back out but he never did. He began to shout, none of it making sense.

He shouted "You-you're not real, you're not real, Jer!" and it was followed by crashes. I wanted to run in there, protect him but I didn't know how. He was talking nonsense, seeing things. How could I protect him from that? It all made sense after the next to words, everything slotted into place, painting a picture of his despair.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The words echoed through the house and sent shivers through my bones.

Jeremy.

I didn't know what to do. How could I tell Elena? It would kill her, she would kill him. Everything in me told me to walk away, forget I had ever heard those words. I did. I turned away from the door and swiftly walked out of the house.

Only one question continued to press at my mind. What had Damon done for this to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

Elena was sat next to me when I woke up. Her brown hair fell over her face as she looked down at me in worry, her eyebrows clenching with concern. I was in my bed, still in the same jeans I had collapsed in. She jumped to life when she realised I was awake. Her arms flustered uselessly at her side as she fussed over me.

"Jeremy! Are you OK? What happened? Do you know your name? What day is it? Did you take anything? Did anything hurt you? Do you need to go to the hospital?" She relayed the questions so fast that I had no time to answer her, instead I waited for her to calm down and allow me to talk.

"I'm fine Elena, I think I'm just a little sick, can I have some space?" She seemed taken aback by my blunt request but unwillingly left the room. I let out a breath I hadn't know I had been holding when the door finally shut behind her. I couldn't tell her what had happened, it would kill her. There was only one way I knew of for dealing with this. Something I had always done, something I had promised not to do ever again. My legs shook underneath me as I opened the drawer.

I pulled out all of the items to uncover a loose panel. My hand opened the hidden compartment I had built years ago with practised ease. My fingers slipped in and pulled out the package before I quickly replaced the panel. Before I could replace all of the stuff into the drawer my eyes were drawn to the item on top of the pile.

My shaking hands opened the sketch pad to the back pages and there sat the monster that had killed me. Pages of different drawings of him, each one adding to the frightening pain that fought to take over me. I turned to the last one, the only one us both. My breathing became erratic and my hands shook. I threw the pad across the room, avoiding the memories the drawings brought. I jumped up and got dressed quickly, my mind set on one goal. I pulled out a bag and threw in the package before adding some beer from in my wardrobe.

I slipped out of my bedroom door, I could sneak out unnoticed if Elena was in the living room or her room. I took care on the steps, missing the third one down, that one always squeaked, and gently shut the door behind me.

I wasn't sure where to go, I just knew I had to get away, anywhere. I walked aimlessly until I got to a familiar place. My feet had unconsciously brought me to the only place that had a chance of changing my mind, my parent's graves. I stared at the dead stone for too long, feeling nothing, blocking out any feeling. I had to do this. I walked passed the graves, not looking back or stopping, only acknowledging them by sweeping my hand over the cold, hard stone. I walked through the grave yard until I reached the edge, lined by the trees that tenderly watch over the dead.

I fell into an exhausted heap on the ground as soon as I reached the shade and propped myself up against an ancient tree. I reached into the bag and opened a can of beer before pulling out the packet. Was I really going to do this again? I pulled out one of the joints, there were endless amounts of any kind of drug I could think about and everything I had promised I had destroyed but I had to keep it. I had never known I would need it like this again. I lit it and brought it to my lips, taking a deep draw as I relaxed to the familiar feel of it in my hands.

I quickly worked my way through it until my mind was a blank haze and I just absently sipped the warm beer. I didn't care that it was late, I didn't really care about anything, I just stared at the trees above me, letting everything go. After a while I felt tired and weak, all I could do was pull my coat closer to me and allow the darkness to pull me down.

I woke up with a familiar throbbing headache from the hangover. All I could think through the numbing pain was home, luckily. I had survived my all night binge relatively safely and the sun was only beginning to rise above the horizon. I sluggishly pushed off of the tree and picked up my now relatively empty bag. There was no-one about this early and when I finally managed to wander home there were no lights on. I tried the door and it opened, Elena had forgotten to lock it again. Everyone was asleep, I stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed some water and aspirin before going up to my room.

I quickly got changed and jumped into my bed when I heard someone moving around in the room next to me. A few minutes later my door opened, I froze momentarily my mind dragging up stupid fears before I heard a deep sigh of relief. I sat up and saw Elena peering into my room.

"Sorry Jer, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Its okay. I was awake anyway." I muttered.

"Where did you go last night? We were worried."

"I wasn't feeling right, had to get some fresh air," I lied "I caught up with some friends and we went out for a while. I came in a bit late, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She just sighed. She just thought it was typical Jeremy behaviour.

"Just a bit of warning next time, kay? You're gonna give me and Jenna a heart attack one day!"

"Right." She disappeared out of the door and I lay back down onto my bed to escape into sleep for as long as I could.

* * *

><p>This went on for days, I would disappear all night and make up a lame excuse to get Elena off my back. I knew she didn't really believe me but she didn't push either. Maybe she thought I would get over it in my own time. It was unsettling really, she just ignored me more and more when I needed her. It was strange, I had always pushed her away and never let her in. That might have been why she didn't try now.<p>

I stepped out of the door for the umpteenth time, backpack slung over my shoulders. I had developed a routine; sneak out as soon as Elena let her guard down, go to that same spot in the woods, get high and either pass out or walk home, depending on how much or what I had took.

I had relaxed up against the tree and was lazily doodling on a sketchpad. Somehow, no matter how out of touch I was I still loved to draw and sometimes the results were very interesting. Unfortunately it was beginning to get dark and I didn't want to stay out tonight. I would be lucky not to catch hypothermia from the cold tonight. I would definitely need to be inside. I didn't have a death wish.

* * *

><p>I was oddly refreshed the next day, the haze was dull and I lay in my bed, unusually content but I could've guessed it wouldn't last long.<p>

"Jer, I'm going to Stefan's! I might be a while, Damon's supposedly being a lot of trouble." Hearing that name tore me open, it made me feel disgusting and weak. I drank until I passed out whilst she was away. I was in the woods, somewhere I hoped no one would come past as it was the middle of the day but luck wasn't on my side, nothing was any more.

Someone found me, I couldn't remember who it was, I was barely conscious but unfortunately they knew me . . . and my sister. I didn't remember anything past that but I woke up in my bed, again. Elena was sat next to my bed, just like before but this time she wasn't looking at me in worry or concern, she was really annoyed. I tried to ignore her and sleep but she never moved and I really needed to pee.

"I got a call from Ric ten minutes ago. He found you in the woods, passed out. He's freaking out downstairs, he thought you had been hurt-" I got out of my bed, my head span and my stomach lurched but I managed to to stay stood up. I really didn't want to listen to her at the moment and the banging headache definitely wasn't helping. "Where do you think you're going?" She quizzed me, jumping up to block the path out of my room.

"I need the toilet" I sighed as I tried to push past her but she didn't budge.

"Sit down" She ordered me. "We need to talk." I collapsed back onto the bed. I knew what she was going to say, I had heard it all before; I'm disappointed, you're just a kid, you're destroying yourself. This wasn't going to be any different.

"What happened?" She asked, real concern in her voice. I was surprised, she still stood there stiffly, angrily but her tone was caring. I didn't know what to say, maybe she knew, she had seen Da-Him. I thought, avoiding the name. I just sat there frozen, what was she going to do?

"Jer, I know you're back on the drugs and you must have a really good reason for doing this but you know they are not the answer to whatever it is."

"You don't know how hard it is, what every day is like." I sobbed.

"Then tell me. I will always be here for you to talk to me." I just sat there in silence, I didn't know what to say. Eventually I just nodded my head, lost at what else to say but she took it as an agreement and stood. "I have to go out, don't do anything stupid. I love you." She smiled before slipping out of the door.

I sat there for a moment, I didn't know how to take her sudden change of heart. A few more moments and I might have told her everything but she had left me, again. I had let my thoughts wander too much and I was starting to come round from the effects of the drugs and alcohol. I needed another distraction, soon. I pulled my bag out from under my wardrobe, already fully packed, ready for any mood that hit me, and ran out of the house. I felt terrible for ignoring Elena like this but I couldn't face what happened, I just wanted the feeling to stop, to be numb.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was a whole pile of depressing! Poor things, they're both so messed up at the moment! Lets see if we can change that. I wasn't going to include the Stefan part but it was looking a bit short and I actually had a bit of time to not rush it so I thought why not? Also I think I over did it, it was meant to be short but it ended up 5050. I hope you enjoyed this! _

_Don't forget to COMMENT! Please?_

_P.S It has now been a full week for both Jeremy's and Damon's POV if anyone is confused!_


	5. Truth

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would have told Damon the truth a long time ago._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Truth<span>**

**Damon's POV**

She had only been here for a matter of minutes but Stefan had magically needed to go and talk with Ric about some magical paper and she had turned her attention to me.

"Well well well . . . Damon Salvatore is still on his guilt trip. Gone anywhere fun?" I heard a deadly sweet voice ring across the room from the doorway. I was going to attempt normality tomorrow. Start again and pretend that I had an incredibly fuzzy memory of the last week, it was better than explaining it, but she was going to push me. I was going to have to lie to everyone, starting now.

I took a deep mental breath, holding in all the guilt. Something I have done for too long, it couldn't be so hard now. "I have no idea what you mean, Katherine, I have no idea what happened. In fact I can hardly remember the last week after my night out. I must have drank something pretty awful." I smirked at her but I knew it hadn't worked. The words sounded fake to even my ears. "How was your trip?"

"Drop the act, Damon. If anyone knows you it's me and I know you're not be truthful with me. What did you do?"

"I don't know what your imaginative little mind has been conjuring up but I assure you, nothing has happened." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up animatedly. I obviously couldn't stay here. I felt like I was running away, something I would never do. Sure I could do a tactical retreat but this was the first time it felt like I was running away.

"Going to see Jeremy?" I froze, it felt like I had be winded as I choked on my next breath, all comebacks lost. I tried to run out of the door but she was older and faster than me and easily pulled me back into the room. "I don't want to hurt you, Damon."

"I find that hard to believe, all of this is your fault!" I lashed out at her, attempting to maintain some control.

"Blame it all on me if it makes you feel better but I am serious Damon, I just want to help."

"Whatever" I growled, "Just get out." She rolled her eyes at me and stormed out of the house without saying another word and I collapsed onto my bed. Five minutes talking to someone and I was mentally exhausted. I took a few deep breaths and made my way downstairs, I needed some blood anyway.

I quickly grabbed some from the fridge, not bothering to warm it up, and sipped it as I flicked through the channels on the TV. Stefan and Elena walked through the door, then. They both froze.

Elena was the first one to get over my presence. "Hey, Damon. Nice to see you up!" She smiled warmly at me and I returned it with a smug grin. She was still unusually perky after what I di-Had happened, I quickly corrected myself. This was not the time for a trip down memory lane. "Glad to know you're feeling better."

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking confusion. This was harder than I had expected. I had feigned many feelings before but then I hadn't cared, I had been empty, easily able to fill it with false emotion but now I was reigning in the feelings that threatened to explode.

"You have been practically comatose for the last week, Damon." She walked towards me slowly and put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly but I pulled back, the touch panicking me rather than calming me. I looked at her wide eyed with real distress from her action, cracks were showing already. I masked it as fear from her words.

"Th-thats impossible. It's Friday, the 17th." I breathed deeply. I could pull this off.

"No Damon. It's the 24th." She tried to comfort me with her eyes. "What is the last thing you remember?" Images of Jeremy flashed through my mind and I visibly shivered.

"Jer-" I didn't mean to say it but the word I had denied myself to say pushed it's way out of my lips at the thought. It came out in just a whisper, so quiet that Elena, who was only a few steps away, couldn't hear it. Unfortunately, Stefan did. I found myself pinned against the wall.

"What did you do to him?" he snarled at me, his nail dug uncomfortably into my arm.

"I don't know what you mean, brother." I tried to sound unfazed by his sudden aggression but I couldn't look at him in the eye when I said it. Since when did I get so bad at lying?

"Damon, that is the second time I have heard you say that name this week. The other time you were having a fucking mental breakdown." He hissed in my ear, so quiet Elena couldn't hear. "So you are going to tell me right now what you did. Without the theatrics or I tell Elena!"

"Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena decided to chime in after a few minutes of him trying to choke me.

"Last chance." He whispered in my ear but I didn't back down, I couldn't tell him. He would kill me. He just smiled victoriously and turned to Elena. "He knows what happened to Jeremy." She instantly turned on me, presuming I was the culprit. She was right but it wasn't nice to accuse people.

"If you don't tell me what you did right now I will get Bonnie and she will torture you until you confess to every wrong thing you have ever done, including what you did to Jer." She said slowly and deliberately, the menace she injected into the words made it incredibly believable.

"Who said I did anything? It's not right for you to accuse some- OW!" My well thought out and probably best performed line of the night was interrupted by Stefan placing a tight grip on my neck. "I'm going to need that." I managed to lash at him. I hardly felt it really, it was a dull ache in comparison to the guilt that was eating me each moment I thought about him.

I then had a brilliant idea, or idiotic, depends on how you look at it. "Your very right, Elena, it was me." I gave her my best so-what smirk. "Do you want the truth? I drained your little innocent brother dry and left him dead for the doggies to nibble at."

Emotions flashed across her face. Sad, pain, guilt and she settled on angry, just like I had expected.

"You Fucking DICK!" She screamed at me. This is the part where the plan goes fuzzy, she's angry enough to kill me but doesn't have a weapon. Great. "Stefan, don't let go of him." She stalked off to the basement where she knew there were some stakes. I might actually be dead in five minutes.

She came back with a sharp bit of wood, also known as the end of my existence. She pressed it up against my heart and every instinct told me to fight but I stayed completely still. I leaned as far forwards as I could with Stefan holding me and delivered the final kick.

"He was delicious." I chuckled at her. I felt the pressure behind the weapon built as she pushed it into my skin, the last few breaths I took I thought only of Jeremy, when we had actually spent time together, the memories rushing through my mind. Tears welled in my eyes as I finally let myself feel all of it, the pain and hurt but also the hope and yearning I had for him. If I pretended really hard I could almost feel the happiness from the times I saw him when he was alive.

Suddenly the pressure was gone from my chest too fast for me to register and it was replaced with searing pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground, the agonising feeling ripping through my body. I barely registered the next words through the pain.

"We are leaving now and when we come back you won't be here and we will never see you again or you will wish you were dead." The words were followed by silence other that my groans of pain and my rugged breathing as they left the house.

I pulled myself up against the wall, ignoring the pain. A stake protruded from my stomach, blood seeping from the wound. I counted to three as I curled my fingers around the wood and ripped the stake out of me. I had seriously underestimated that bitch.

I needed blood to heal and it was going to take hours for this to get even remotely better. I carefully pulled myself up and leaned against the wall for support as I moved towards the fridge.

Ten minutes and three bags of blood later and the wound hadn't healed at all. Why couldn't I have just took off my ring and gone for a midday walk, that would have been easier but no, I had to be dramatic and spontaneous with my suicide. I put down my third empty glass, this was hopeless.

"Need some help?" I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Katherine, how very convenient of you to be here. What kind of help is this?"

"Just a faster way to get rid of that nasty looking stake mark there. That was quite a show, by the way, very entertaining. I should have brought popcorn."

"Glad you enjoyed it." I spat at her. "Are you going to magic me better of are you going to stand there like a fucking tree?" I hissed through the pain. She sat next to me and began to roll up her sleeve. "Woah woah woah. I am not doing that! It's probably the worst idea you had since that threesome."

"I never mentioned a threesome."

"Well maybe it was a weirdly erotic dream but the moral of the story is that it was your idea and it didn't end well." She just ignored me and bit her wrist, putting it to my mouth. I could feel my fangs slip into place at the offering and before I could stop myself my lips latched over the cuts. I bit down harder into her wrist, savouring every drop of the familiar tasting liquid. I unwillingly stopped after a few mouthfuls and she had been right, I felt better already.

"Thanks." I said sincerely, I couldn't see any kind of ulterior motive behind her act of selflessness so I decided to take it as just that.

"Damon Salvatore says thank you. It must be my lucky day. You know this changes nothing right. I still believe that your a sad act that needs to move on."

"And I still believe that your an evil manipulative bitch."

"I can see you getting a new little friend soon anyway." She smiled at me. " A certain Gilbert."

"Unless you're totally mad you would have noticed Elena hates me, Jenna has Ric and Jeremy Gilbert is fucking dead." I didn't let my tone change but my eyes screwed shut as I said the last bit, willing my breathing to remain steady and the depression to leave me. I slowly opened them to see Katherine staring at me dumbfounded. "WHAT?" I almost screamed at her, the anger boiling in me.

"Damon." She said slowly, as if she was talking to a child. "Jeremy is alive. The protection ring . . . ring any bells?"

"Huh?" I refused to believe it, it was impossible. She repeated it several times, with shouting and hand gestures, before I could actually absorb what she had said.

Then it hit me, like a 10 tonne truck. I couldn't help but smile, he was alive and that's all that mattered. Then everything else hit me, even harder. He was living with what I had done. Why hadn't he told anyone? He needed help. How was I ever going to get him to listen to me? I needed to see him now.

I jumped up from the chair, startling Katherine and headed straight to the door. I didn't know what I was going to say but I just needed to see if he was okay. All I heard was a "Well goodbye to you, too" as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got outside I began to see many holes in my plan. I didn't even know where to look for him. I had decided to try his house first but I didn't expect him to be there so I just went straight in through the window.<p>

The room was exactly as I remembered it, a sea of drawings and paper spread across the desk in the corner. The unmade bed in the middle of the dark room. It smelled of him too, sweet and if warm ever had a scent it was Jeremy but best of all it smelt lived in. Everywhere I looked there were only bad memories but I cast them away. He was alive, I had another chance. I fell onto the the bed, burying my head into the pillow, breathing the smell of him in, trying to remember the exact flavour. I wished I could have stayed there forever, with Jeremy's essence all around me, it was the closest I was ever going to get to him anyway.

I had a quick look around the room, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to know how he was and what he was doing. Nothing seemed to have changed too drastically, the room smelt a little bit different, stale beer and something else. That couldn't be right. In the corner of the room, almost fully hidden by a set of drawers like it had been abandoned, was what I thought was Jeremy's prized possession.

I had seen him spend hours slaving over it. I picked up the sketchpad and quickly thumbed through the pages. There were pictures of mythical creatures . . . some not so mythical. It also contained pictures of the scenery which was a bit out of place. Many of the pictures were rough sketches or half drawn but the kid had potential.

When I got to the back my hand froze. There were pictures of me. Some of them in various stances and some with me almost completely naked. It was both ego boosting and upsetting at the same time. One; I looked brilliant, the kid was a good drawer and two; it just made me feel worse knowing he had liked me in that way. The last picture proved it, it was the only one with Jeremy in it and we were kissing! My fingers traced the sketch lines and I almost growled in annoyance when I was interrupted.

The door began to open, letting the light leak into the room. I saw him, just for a second, alive and well. I thought I wouldn't be able to leave, I wanted to hold him, keep him safe from anything that might hurt him. I was the only thing that had ever hurt him, I had killed Vicki, I hadn't saved Anna and I had killed him. Twice. I would never be able to touch him again but it didn't matter, he was safe.

I wanted to stay for just a few more seconds, to see his face fully, look into his eyes but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't even believe he could come back into this room with the secrets it possessed. I wanted to stay there with a thousand questions on my lips but I just held the book close to me and stood.

I had disappeared out of the window before Jeremy turned around.

* * *

><p><em>Things are going to get quite intense in the next few chapters! I don't know about you but I can't wait!<em>

_Comments make updates faster!_


	6. Hate

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would tell them that Jer just needs to be alone._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Hate<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

It was the early morning when I got back home. I snuck in the front door like I usually did, expecting everyone to be in bed but I was immediately cautious. I could see light glowing through the cracks in the door to the living room and I could hear the muted sound of voices on the TV. Against my better judgement I went to the room to see Jenna there, idly watching the screen.

She span around in her seat at the sound of me entering the room and instantly jumped into action.

"Jeremy, don't you dare move." She warned me. I immediately turned to go upstairs but she ran after me and practically dragged me back into the room and throwing me on the couch.

"Hey!" I shouted at her in annoyance. I came back to sleep, about the only thing I used the house for lately and was irritated that this was being prevented, not quite grasping what was happening. My mind had lowered itself to thinking no more than sleep, eat and drink and I avoided anything that stimulated any other thoughts. It left me numb and unfulfilled but content.

"I may look easy to fool Jer but I am not. I tried to give you some space but this has gone on far enough. This insanity is going to stop, I am not going to let you destroy your life. You were just getting better." Her voice never raised above a whisper but I could hear the disappointment there. "I actually thought I was getting better at this adulty stuff."

She just sat and looked at me, the blaring colours of the screen had caught my attention halfway through. I wanted to touch it. "Jeremy!" She snapped. "Are you even listening?" I stubbornly turned to face her again and she continued. "You are going to sober up and spill everything! So you'd better get talking or you'll miss your graduation." She said determinedly. "This time you are not getting away."

I didn't respond to her, I just watched her as she watched me. I usually would've bet anything that she would give up first but she was serious this time. She continued to watch the show that was on but I knew that any insignificant move I made was noticed.

I was so tired that I was fighting to keep my eyes open and every time I blinked they threatened to stay shut permanently. I was happy to fall asleep on the couch but I was sure my neck and back would be sore the next day and so I grimly pulled myself up, expecting a fight but I got none instead she said;

"I hope you're going to bed young man. Otherwise we may have a conflict of interests . . ." She trailed off, leaving a larger impression on me than if she would have threatened or blackmailed me.

I heeded her unspoken warning and went straight to my room, the paper moved and rustled as I opened the door and I was sure the window hadn't been open. I couldn't bring myself to be too bothered and quickly shut the window before changing and climbing into my bed. My breaths deepened and I relaxed into the darkness as my mind enclosed in a safe haze that warded off unwanted dreams.

* * *

><p>I expected to be tied up or something when I woke up the next morning, which would have been very embarrassing and was glad to find that I wasn't. Instead my door had been somehow locked from the outside, preventing me from leaving. I thought about jumping out of the window but I wasn't that desperate. Yet. Instead I spend a good ten minutes pulling at the door, trying to find some way to escape but found none.<p>

I eventually sighed and walked into the bathroom to pass the time with a shower. I threw my clothes into the hamper and froze as I heard my name from the other side of the wall. Elena's bedroom. I usually wouldn't listen but it was my business I argued with myself. she was probably talking about my 'strange' attitude with Stefan. It had become pretty normal for him to spend the night.

I pressed my ear up against the wall in an attempt to hear the conversation clearer and was shocked by what I heard.

"-It's okay, don't worry." I heard Stefan murmur to her as she sobbed and blubbered quietly. I was shocked to hear it and instantly wondered what had upset both of them so much, as it was obvious from his tone that Stefan was upset too.

"How is anything okay, how could any of what has happened be okay?" I heard her bawl hysterically and my mind reeled to find what had upset my older sister, the strongest of us, so much. I knew she had been at the boarding house last night and I thought for a moment that He had hurt her.

"He killed Jer, Stefan, just to hurt me. I nearly killed him for it and I really wanted to. How could I want to kill someone-" Her words were cut off again by a mixture of cries and ragged breaths. Stefan whispered words of comfort that I only just caught.

"He's a monster, love. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep all of us safe." He never stopped, his words of assurance seemed to calm her and soon they both fell quiet. I was about to move away and stop listening, I had definitely heard too much, when Elena continued. Her words were so raw with emotion, pain and truth that I knew that it was something I should never hear without consent.

"I was going to do it. Kill him." She admitted. "But then I saw it. Stefan, I think he actually wanted me to kill him! He looked so . . . vulnerable and exposed, just for a moment. I couldn't do it." There was silence for a moment and I wished I could see in there. See the expressions on their face to have some indication on what was happening.

"I think he did. He tried to do it . . . before. After you came over I caught him, his ring was off and he was just about to walk into the sun. I was sure he was going to do it . . . kill himself." I listened intensely as both of them talked about him, revealing their secrets and creating links.

"Why?" It was a simple question, one I was begging to be answered. Was it because of me? Did he really care? It was sick of me to wish that he was hurting because of what he did but I did anyway. I hoped that he would kill himself. He deserved it.

"Jeremy." They both said it, my name, like it was an answer and an even more complex question. It was news to me, that they knew . . . something, not the whole story but enough. They knew more about Him.

"It might be good for him, he might be better." One of them, I didn't know which, muttered.

"We are talking about the same person, aren't we?" Elena said jokingly, her words clashed with the mood from just moments ago.

"I dunno, this time it's different. He . . . feels bad for what he did. Could we give him another chance?"

"One more." Elena sighed in defeat. "But if he does_ anything _that is even _slightly_ wrong, he goes ."

They fell silent suddenly and before I could wonder why I heard Aunt Jenna finally leave her room. I heard a knock on my door as she walked past so I dressed and when I went to try my door it opened without hindrance. I sighed and followed the quickly retreating figure down the stairs.

I wanted nothing other than to run out of the door. My head was swimming with the information about him and my brain had worked harder in these last few minutes than the whole of last week combined. I needed to stop before it became too much but all I could do was sit and wait.

Jenna was already on the phone to someone by the time I made it downstairs so I set about making myself a cup of coffee, trying desperately hard not to listen in on my second conversation of the day.

"Right . . . thanks . . . see you then, bye!" I was already half way through drinking the coffee by the time she finally finished her conversation.

"Who was that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It was Dr. Bridge. You remember him, right? Such a nice guy, I booked you in for an appointment."

"You called the shrink!" I practically screamed at her. "Without even talking to me?"

"Don't talk to me like that young man. I have tried to talk to you but you just keep running away. You are going to see him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I won't go." I pouted but I didn't care that I was acting like a five year old, I didn't need to talk to anyone, I would be fine if they just left me alone.

I was about to go back to my room when I was tackled by Elena. She held me in a vice-tight grip as she murmured words I couldn't heard to me. Eventually she pulled back, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Jer, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would do that, well . . . I do. But that's not the point! You should have told me. God, you must feel so bad . . ."

She rambled on for ages and I just wanted her to stop. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Instead of sitting there and taking the pity and false comforts I turned and ran out of the house. I was followed for a few minutes by an angry Jenna and a confused Elena but I soon left them behind, glad to finally be alone.

* * *

><p>The only thing I had on me was two small white pills. I couldn't even remember what they did. They could've been aspirin for all I knew but I swallowed both of them, just in case. Five minutes later I was sat in a doorway, trying to remember if the annoying dog that had been barking in my ear could actually help me. I needed to get . . . somewhere. I didn't know where but I was sure it was important but no one was exactly being helpful.<p>

I was sure I was in some kind of abandoned area. Very few people walked past, even though it was the middle of the day and none of them graced me with even a glance.

I didn't know how long later I began to come round, eventually becoming aware of my surroundings. I climbed to my feet, wishing I didn't have to go home. I had probably scared Aunt Jenna to death which wouldn't help on the 'I'm fine so leave me alone' front. I sighed and started walking home.

I could probably get home from any point in Mystic falls but somehow I had managed to end up as far away form my house as possible. My feet hurt and there was still a long way to go, which really wasn't helping with the idea of actually going home. I sighed and rounded yet another corner.

I thought I was seeing things. He was right there, his jet hair was dishevelled and it looked like he had put on clothes that had been on the floor for months. I would never have recognised him if it wasn't for those bright blue orbs that stared straight back at me, the shock was obvious in his face, even from ten feet away. He stepped forwards and I reacted immediately.

I span around faster than I ever had in my life and sprinted as fast as I could. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough.

"Jeremy!" I heard him shout from closer behind me. "Please stop!" I didn't listen to him and ran faster, my breaths were already shallow and fast from a mixture of panic and the power I put into the run, even though it was helpless. He appeared in front of me, so close that I almost ploughed into him. My muscles locked in fear and I shot in the opposite direction, almost falling in my desperation to get away.

I was trapped, I knew it but I could never stop fighting, it could never happen again. This time he didn't run ahead, I felt strong arms wrap around my body, pinning me to him. I couldn't move my arms but I pounded my legs against any part of him I could but it seemingly didn't affect him at all. I was so scared that my heart thudded erratically and I was choking on every terror-stricken breath.

"Damon." I squeaked. "Please-Don't. I'll do anything, just don't do it." I sobbed and begged, just hoping that Elena was right and he did care. "I never told anyone. I swear-I'll never do that!" I tried to say anything to stop him, even just to delay him for a moment.

"Jer, please, just relax. I won't hurt you, I promise." I didn't acknowledge the pain in his voice or the hand that stroked through my hair in a comforting gesture, I had to get away.

"Somebody Help-HELP!" I cried out as loud as I could, my screams hurting my throat but the street was deserted.

"Jer, I can explain, just stay quiet!" When I didn't listen he began to drag me, to where I didn't know but I was waiting for the moment he would throw me to the ground and tear away my clothes but he never did.

He pulled me into an alleyway, the sun was blocked out, casting the confined area into shadows. I was fully crying now. He was going to rape me again. I felt so weak. I couldn't do anything. I finally stopped kicking him, my whole body sagged in defeat.

"I'm sorry." I cried. There was nothing else to say and I was so desperate. "I promise I won't do it again, just don't make it hurt." I choked. He turned me around so I was staring into his confused eyes.

"You never did anything wrong, Jer, and I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He whispered, he was so close to me that I could feel his breath. He brought up a hand and a finger slowly stroked my cheek. My shaking body flinched away from his touch and he pulled back immediately and I saw the guilt and regret permanently etched into his features

"Right, I'm going to let you go now, just don't run off." He said slowly, almost patronisingly. His arms moved from around me and I shot away from him, standing as far away as I could in the narrow area, with my back pressed against the wall but I didn't run. I knew I was being stupid but something had changed in him.

After a long silence I relaxed slightly. My heart, which had been threatening to jump out of my chest, slowed. He hadn't moved in the whole time as I considered my situation. Eventually I concluded that I couldn't get away and all of my borrowed power ebbed from my body.

"Are you okay?" He spoke first and his question left me lost for words. How could he ask such a question. Of course I wasn't. I was being held against my will with the man that attacked and killed me.

"What do you think?" I whispered bitterly as I stared at him. He averted his gaze and visibly flinched at my words.

"I know it can't mean much but you have to know that I am sorry. That I regret what I did every moment of my life. I wish I could take it back, more than anything in the world." He took a step towards me and I took several steps away from him in response.

I saw anger flare up in his eyes at my reaction, he growled and turned to the wall, punching it. I jumped back in alarm at his sudden change, the wall had visibly cracked where he had punched it and I was sure it must've hurt even him.

He turned back, the madness in his eyes were gone and they soon filled with sorrow as he turned to see me, ready to bolt if he went towards me again. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry." He came out with a string of apologies. "I just . . . really hate myself at the moment."

"Then why-I need to know why me, why would you do it?"

"Because I was angry. Because you were there and so many more fucking ridiculous reasons. There is no excuse for what I did but I want to make it better."

"The only thing you can do is leave me alone, don't come near me again." I summoned the courage to turn my back on him and walk away, every moment my eyes weren't on him I though he would sneak up on me but I pushed on. Instead, he used his speed to cut in front of me again and I couldn't help but yelp in alarm.

"Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you." He said before I could do anything. "I thought I could get rid of that night so you can forget, move on. It's the least I could do to help."

"Just so you could feel better." I snapped. "So you don't have to live with what you did? Well, No! I hate you and that will never change, no matter what you do."

"Just, please, think about it. It's not for me, I just want you to be better." He smiled slightly, his eyes still filled with anguish and I was sure I saw them fill up before he disappeared leaving me alone in the dark street.

My mind raced to digest everything that had just happened, he had been nice and he obviously regretted what he had done but I wouldn't-couldn't-forgive him. I set off home and for the first time I wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>There was a huge commotion when I got home, Aunt Jenna was furious for a moment before I wrapped my arms around her like I did when I was little. I said I was sorry for running off and it was the truth. I wished I hadn't gone and hadn't seen him. He had messed up my mind, it had been easier when I believed he was a monster and could never regret his actions but now everything had changed.<p>

Predictably Elena thought I was high on something because of my display, she couldn't believe that I was genuinely happy to see them. She inspected me, searching for any obvious signs that I had taken something but found none. If anything I felt more down to earth than I had in such a long time, even before that night.

That talk with Damon had changed things and along with Elena and Stefan's conversation, I was beginning to think that maybe I would let him change my memories. I could go back to normal, like it never happened, and that possibility was looking more and more promising.

I wasn't stupid though. I couldn't let an ignorant me chase him, I admittedly had somehow liked him, though it sickened me now. I could never touch him after what he did and so I spent the remainder of the day planning, trying to find a way of letting myself know the dangers without telling me what happened.

When I went to bed that night I was hit hard by my room for the first time. I had always had something in my system that calmed me and I would make myself so tired that I didn't care what had happened in the room but that night I held onto my pillow tightly as I waited for the horrible nightmares that I knew would haunt my dreams.

* * *

><p>I was still under house arrest the next day but it didn't bother me, I had to get everything prepared. I was going to let him do it. It was risky but I was sure he wasn't going to try anything, he seemed really sorry for what he did.<p>

It didn't mean I forgave him, nowhere near. The idea of letting him near me made me feel sick and I was taking plenty of precautions. I had raided every part of the house for as much vervain as I could. I found plenty of leaves of the plant in Elena's room and shoved them in my pocket. I would have been happier to drink some but then the compulsion wouldn't work.

It was fast approaching 7pm, I only had an hour. It was the time I had decided to tell him that I would let him and I only had one more thing to do. I switched on my laptop. I had battled with myself over doing this. I had to warn myself about Damon somehow, I couldn't run around still feeling like _that_ around that monster. Another part of me thought it was a ridiculous, I would look too deep and find out the truth. One clue would force me to find out everything, just like with the vampires.

I closed the lid of the laptop, it was done. I sent a quick message to Damon.

'I'll do it.'

I sat back on the bed, trying my hardest to relax as I waited for my killer.

* * *

><p><em>Right, well . . . I hope you enjoyed! <em>

_And don't be selfish and COMMENT!_


	7. Promise

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would help Damon with his guilt._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: Promise<span>**

**Damon's POV**

(A/N-This is similar to the last chapter. It shows Damon's view of these events.)

Since I had found out that he was truly alive I had resorted to following the boy everywhere. I know, it's wrong, creepy and Edward Cullen-like (Caroline had forced me to read all of the books) but I had to. I needed to know what he was up to, what had happened and how he was. Which wasn't working out too well.

As far as I could tell he had started to take drugs again. I was aware that he had after his parents had died but now he didn't seem to spend a moment sober. I watched the worry on Jenna and Elena's faces and I didn't blame them, he was a wreck because of me.

I turned another corner. At the moment he was attempting to get home whilst very very high and not doing a very good job of it. I relaxed for a moment as he collapsed into a doorway. I went down to where he was, quickly making sure that he was okay before retreating to a safe distance before he woke up. I was aware of the stirring in my crotch after being so close to him. It made me sick, how I could still want him so much after what I had done but I did. Every time I thought of him my body reacted but I tried to ignore it.

I sighed and turned another corner, he had woken up again after 5 minutes and I was just following close enough to keep tabs on him without arousing suspicion.

"Hey, Damon!" I heard someone call me. I tried to ignore them and continued to walk down the street but they ran up towards me. I turned to none other than the wonderfully oblivious sheriff. She began to talk to me, commenting on how horrible I looked. She didn't exactly spell it out but I was aware that I was forfeiting my usually pristine look to follow Jer around a lot.

I made up an excuse of just coming back into town to explain my absence and current state and I made it very obvious that I wanted to be somewhere else but she didn't budge. She continued to chat about work, vampire Barbie and (Shhhh) the Council. I was getting very restless at that point, I had totally lost Jer and was considering just leaving her there.

Eventually we said our long goodbyes and as soon as she was out of the way I sprinted away as fast as I could to find the young Gilbert.

I looked down every street I could until I eventually saw him. Unfortunately, he saw me too. He was heading straight towards me and when he saw me I could tell that he was petrified. He span around so fast that I barley saw it before he bolted away from me.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave him like that, thinking that I was trying to attack him but I couldn't approach him no matter how much I wanted to. I had been thinking about trying to confront him, he had been struggling and it killed me knowing that where was something I could do about it. I could change his memories so it had never happened.

"Jeremy! Please stop!" I cried as loud as I could as I jogged behind him to keep up, I had made my decision and was going to talk to him. He didn't slow down and I could tell that I was scaring him from the frantic way he ran and the desperate gasps he took as he tried and failed to push himself faster.

I could feel my whole chest twist painfully at his reaction, he wasn't just afraid of me, he was completely and utterly terrified. Just looking at me distressed him. I quickly skipped ahead of him to get him to stop running before he hurt himself but I just made it worse, his heart beat was so fast and strained that I was surprised that he didn't have a heart attack.

I panicked when he flew off again like he was being chased and if he stopped he would die. I had to get him to stop. This time I carefully came up behind him and held his back to my chest. Pinning his arms, too, so he wouldn't hurt himself if he panicked.

For a moment he was too shocked to move and all I did was hold him, basking in the feeling of him next to my chest, so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. That didn't last long though and he began to kick me, each blow actually hurt a lot. He was using all of his strength to try break free of me but I waited and took the abuse until his kicks began to get weaker.

"Damon. Please-Don't. I'll do anything, just don't do it!" He begged into me as he almost cried. "I never told anyone. I swear-I'll never do that!" The pain in his voice almost made me let go of him but I couldn't now. I had to make him see that I wasn't a threat.

"Jer, please, just relax. I won't hurt you, I promise." I whispered as soothingly as I could as I stroked a hand through his hair, trying to calm him but it didn't work.

Luckily we had been on a very quiet road and nobody had come past. Until now. I saw someone coming up the road, unaware of what was happening so far.

Jeremy, of course, chose this moment to cry out for help. "Somebody Help-HELP!" He screamed, every word tearing at me but I couldn't think about it. I needed to get us out of the way.

"Jer, I can explain, just stay quiet!" I tried first but he continued to cry out jumbled words that stopped making sense. I quickly pulled him into a side-street, away from anyone. I felt Jeremy freeze up from the move but there was nothing else I could do.

I was surprised when he sagged into me, all of his muscles failing.

"I'm sorry." I could hardly hear him splutter it out. "I promise I won't do it again, just don't make it hurt." Everything in me was crying out for him to not give up. He had never given up, unlike me. He had gone out to face the world (granted that he was high) whilst I hid in my room and it wasn't even me that was attacked.

"You never did anything wrong, Jer, and I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I said after a moment of being lost for words. I went to run a finger over his cheek and catch the stray tear there but he flinched away, making me glad in a way. He would fight, even if he was defenceless.

I waited for a moment and when I was sure he wasn't going to do anything rash I let him go with a quick warning;

"Right, I'm going to let you go now, just don't run off." I expected him to but he just stood at the opposite wall, his large brown eyes never leaving me. We stood in silence as he slowly regained his breath and relaxed. I relaxed with him, every sense that had been on edge subsided.

"Are you okay?" A stupid question but one I was dying to know the answer to, every complicated level of it.

"What do you think?" He snapped with so much venom that I flinched away from him. I knew exactly what he meant.

"I know it can't mean much but you have to know that I am sorry. That I regret what I did every moment of my life. I wish I could take it back, more than anything in the world." It rushed out of my mouth before either of us had a chance to stop it and it felt brilliant. A small weight was lifted off my shoulders at saying that. Just him knowing made him seeing me worthwhile. I took a tentative step forwards. I couldn't see him reacting any way other than badly but it still hurt when he stepped even farther away from me, pushing himself into the wall.

I couldn't stop the reaction that hit me right then at his response. Before I knew it my hand was flung into the wall as I tried to do anything to remove the pain that shot through me. I turned around to see him frozen, staring at me with enough fear for a dozen people.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry." I repeated. "I just . . . really hate myself at the moment." I finished lamely, clenching my fist as I tested which fingers I had broken.

"Then why-I need to know why me, why would you do it?" It was the first sentence he had actually said to me that hadn't been an insult or a plea and I didn't know how to answer it, not in a way that would make him feel better.

"Because I was angry. Because you were there and so many more fucking ridiculous reasons. There is no excuse for what I did but I want to make it better." I know I sounded hopeful with the last line, I couldn't help it. If he would just stop hating me, one day, then I would be happy.

"The only thing you can do is leave me alone, don't come near me again." He said to me his voice strong with new-found confidence as he turned away from me and stalked down the path. I ignored his rejection and ran after him for one last try.

"Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you." It was true, I really couldn't let him go without at least suggesting the idea. "I thought I could get rid of that night so you can forget, move on. It's the least I could do to help."

"Just so you could feel better." He barked at me. "So you don't have to live with what you did? Well, No! I hate you and that will never change, no matter what you do." I flinched back, the words hurting more than any physical pain. I just hoped he didn't mean it. I just couldn't carry on knowing he hated me.

"Just, please, think about it. It's not for me, I just want you to be better." I smiled at him slightly, reassuring him and hopefully swaying him to the idea. I left it at that before I said something else. He could get home by himself anyway, I just hoped he would make the right decision.

* * *

><p>I had gone back to the house after that which wasn't a good idea. I was bombarded by Katherine who asked endless questions on Jeremy's well-being. I just wondered why she didn't find out herself, she never seemed to leave the house. After the time she spent in the tomb I would've thought she would spend every moment possible outside but she just hung around the house being annoying and scaring away the door-to-door salesmen or maybe occasionally eating them.<p>

I tried to have a nap, I tried to watch TV. I even tried to have a civilised conversation with Katherine but nothing passed the time. The whole next day went by incredibly slowly and by the time it reached 8pm I was ready to rip my hair out. I didn't even know what I was waiting for . . . well I did but I didn't even know why I was expecting a response off Jeremy. He had probably tried to forget that I had even talked to him but I couldn't dislodge the small seed of hope that said he would agree.

It was still a shock when it happened, I thought maybe I was dreaming or delusional but it was there. Three small words changed everything. It was a simple 'I'll do it.' but it had me running out of the door like I had a hungry werewolf on my tail.

I decided to take the car, it seemed the easiest option but the drive was long. In reality it was only ten minutes but I couldn't seem to drive fast enough. I was incredibly nervous by the time I got there. A range of fantasies flew through my mind from it being a trap all the way to him forgiving me. Unfortunately the first one was more likely.

I climbed in through the window, not sure if I could get through the front door and was immediately faced with Jeremy.

"Are you serious?" He just nodded in response from his spot on the bed. He was obviously on edge but not as bad as last time. He almost seemed as eager as me to get this done.

"How do we do this?" He said as he looked up from his spot on the bed.

"Well . . . You wearing any vervain?" He unclasped the small bracelet that hung around his wrist and dramatically threw it onto the desk without breaking eye contact. "Right, lets get this show on the road." I walked over to him and he instantly jumped back.

"Jer, please, you have to stay still." I whispered as I sped to hold his wrists down, compelling him at the same time. I understood why he was jumpy about me touching him but it was easier for both of us if he stayed still. He stayed frozen still, his eyes wide with shock and I released his wrists. I sat across from Jer, legs crossed in the same position as him.

"W-wait. I have some terms before you do this." He said and when I didn't give him a response he continued. I had been dreading this bit. "I don't want you to come near me." He said right off. "Only talk to me if it is unavoidable. I'm not going to force you to leave whilst I'm . . . unaware but I can't have anything to do with you."

"And how do you know I am going to stick to your terms." I asked him.

"Because I said so." He acted so confident, even though he was completely helpless. I could do anything right now and he wouldn't be able to move. "I'm not finished. If I ever find out something. If I look into it or five years from now I want to know, I want you to give me my memories back and leave. I never want to see you again, knowing what you did to me." I nodded, surprisingly none of his requests were thoughtless or unfair. He had probably put a lot of thought into this.

I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, glad to be finally able to touch him but I could see the effort he put into not moving away. He really had thought this through and had some more vervain on him somewhere but I didn't comment on it.

"Jer, before we do this I just want to say thanks. I've been trying to change for so long and I just couldn't but now I know what to do. What happened-what I did-changed something and now I am sure that I can do anything, be anyone if you say the word. I could do anything, be anyone for you."

"The only thing you can be to me is dead." He hissed and I felt it as his fist connected with my jaw harshly. I pressed a thumb on my lip, feeling the small cut heal and bringing away a small bead of blood.

The punch didn't hurt, the words did but I didn't let him see it. "Feel better?"

He just slumped back into the bed in surrender. "No."

"Where's the rest of it?" He simply reached into his pocked and pulled out a stem of the plant before unceremoniously throwing on the floor. "Jer, look at me." I whispered, moving closer to him. His eyes unwillingly rolled up until they met mine.

I buried the memories as deep as I could, I never wanted him to remember this. "You're going to forget that night and every time you have seen me since. You got back on the drugs after an old friend came back into town and the whole of last week is a bit of a blur. He's gone now and you are going to go back to school as normal. If anyone asks you're fine now, right?"

"I'm fine now." He echoed in a monotone.

"Good, get some sleep, you've got school in the morning." I stepped back and watched him comply, getting ready for bed in a daze like I wasn't there. When I was sure he was settled I carefully slipped the bracelet back around his wrist and disappeared out of the window for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't forget to comment.<em>


	8. Lies

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would never tell them lies. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Lies<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

My hand groped blindly around my bedside table, attempting to find the source of that awful buzzing noise that made my head feel like it was going to split open with every ring. I gladly pressed the button when my hand came into contact with the alarm.

I looked at the time; 8:20. I jumped out of my bed as quickly as I could. I needed to leave for school in five minutes! I pulled on the nearest clothes I could find, not caring if they matched or were clean. I grabbed my bag and stormed down the stairs towards the door.

"Hey. You're still grounded!" I heard a voice shout after me. I got grounded? Wow, it must have been a crazy week for Aunt Jenna to ground me. I realised that the last week was a total blur but didn't dwell on it. That had happened before-especially when Conner came into town. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd got me arrested. I couldn't help but smile. It's a shame he had to leave so soon.

I walked into the kitchen, smiling at random thoughts of what could've happened ran through my mind before I was faced with a very angry Aunt.

"Umm, morning."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"School. It is Monday, isn't it?"

"Now don-Wait, what? Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, straight there, straight back. Don't talk to strangers, eat your fruits and vegetables. And, for God's sake, have a nice safe _clean_ day!" She quickly kissed me on the cheek and shooed me out the door. "Elena and Stefan already left and I need my car so you're gonna have to walk."

Great. I sighed to myself, I could probably get a lift anyway. That instantly boosted my mood as I all but skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>School was exactly the same as always. Dull and boring. I got a few odd looks, well more than usual. When I got to history I was supplied with many confused looks from Ric and I wasn't surprised when he asked me<p>

"You missed school completely last week. Are you okay." Wow. Him and Aunt Jenna were the perfect couple, they were always on my case.

"I'm fine, it was just a crazy one week thing. I'm back to stay."

"Right. Well, if you want to talk or something you know where to find me." He finished awkwardly.

"Thanks." I smiled before leaving the classroom as fast as I could. It wasn't that I didn't like the guy, I just really wasn't appreciating all the attention I was getting.

The rest of the day went in a thankful blur and I was relieved when I finally walked through the door. I went straight up to my room after shouting an 'I'm home' with no reply.

I jumped up the stairs and turned on my laptop. I was sure I wasn't going to get some time alone for a little while and seized the opportunity to have some time to myself.

I sat down, flicking though my files until I reached the well hidden porn when I spotted something that hadn't been there before. The first thing that came up on my laptop was an intimidating 'Watch Me' sign. I hesitated for a moment, it could be anything but curiosity quickly got the best of me and I pressed the button.

I was shocked by what I saw. It was me and I looked-I looked like shit. There was no other way of saying it. There were huge bags under my eyes and they were bloodshot, contrasting my too pale face. My hair was clearly forgotten about as it stuck up at odd angles in a horrid mess.

He-I looked panicked, scared and I didn't know why. When he spoke his voice was rough but I didn't notice as I listened hard to his words.

"Um, hi, Jer-me. This is really weird. I need to talk to you. I'm you from the past. But you probably already figured that out, I'm babbling. Just listen to me. This is really important. The last week is a lie. Whatever memories you have, whatever you think is real, isn't." I just stared at me through the screen as he struggled for words.

"The memories are fake, something happened that you can't know about. Don't look into it. I know that's the first thing you want to do but you can't. It's not worth it. And stay away from Damon. I know what you think. I know how you. . . feel about him but you can't. He's bad news, stay away from him and don't tell anyone you know this. I couldn't risk him not keeping his end of the deal. Shit!" He exclaimed loudly, making me jump back from the screen I had been engrossed in.

"Just forget I said that. Don't look into anything I said and for fucks sake keep away from Damon Salvatore. Don't ask him about this, you _do not _want to know." He stressed the words, almost begging for me to heed his warning.

It must be bad if I willingly had my memories changed. I never wanted that to happen again after Vicki. I leaned back into my chair with an exasperated sigh, my good mood destroyed. I was annoyed with myself. How could I leave a cryptic puzzle, tell me to ignore it and to avoid the object of my wet dreams?

I shut the laptop down and went downstairs, completely confused and intent on eating as much as I could to remedy my muddled brain. It was the thing about Damon that got me. I hadn't exactly been there all the time but it looked like he'd stopped with the evil murdering part.

I just pulled a huge bag of crisps out of the cupboard and went to sit in the living room, eating always helped me to concentrate. I put on a random programme, not even noticing what it was as I sat, mulling over the situation. I couldn't begin to imagine what I had seen for me to get that worked up. That's what I presumed anyway. I had seen Damon do something. What had I seen was the question.

I would have taken a lot for me to act like that about it. I had watched him torture Mason Lockwood. He had even killed me and I hadn't lost a night's sleep over it. If anything I actually, in a sick sadistic-like way, couldn't think of Damon in any way other than a cold-blooded killer.

I huffed and shoved another crisp into my mouth. I wasn't getting anywhere and I really wanted to know the truth. It was eating away at me but I knew I had to reign in my curiosity, at least for now.

"Hey, Jer. How are you feeling?" I heard Elena ask as she sat next to me. I hadn't noticed her beforehand, too lost in my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I responded simply. Was I supposed to let her know that my memory had been changed. |Would acting like I remembered the real events last week make her suspicious or the warning. I quickly decided to play dumb and go along with the fake memories if she asked any more questions.

"Do you . . . want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"What's there to talk about? I had a bit of a crazy week, got rid of any stress but I'm totally over it. Back to reality and all that." I said, secretly proud of myself for, hopefully, pulling it off.

She just gave me a confused look before it turned calculating and devious. "Well, that's great. I wish I could stick around but I forgot about this important thing me and Caroline were going to do." She lied as she ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Damon's POV<span>**

I tried to not make a habit of checking in on Jeremy, it wasn't healthy. I did it anyway but only occasionally. Now was one of these times. I was sat in a tree of all places, watching and waiting for him to leave the house. It wasn't breaking any of his terms, not really.

There was a huge smile on the teenager's face as he walked out the door. I felt a strange fuzzy feeling consume me at the sight. The sense was alien to me but it felt good and I couldn't help but smile along with him as walked down the street with a spring in his step.

To my dismay, I couldn't follow him to school, no matter how much I wanted to. I was left with a completely empty day to fill. I just mumbled something about shutting up to my brain as it chanted Jeremy Jeremy Jeremy. How was I going to manage to stay away from him?

* * *

><p>"Got any threes?" I asked for the umpteenth time. She had to be cheating, how can you not pick up a three after ten rounds!<p>

"Go fish." Katherine smiled falsely at me.

"Right! Give me your cards right now! You are so cheating!" I shouted as I reached over the table to grab her cards but she easily pulled them to her chest and retreated before I could get anywhere near.

"I'm not cheating, you just suck at this game!"

"Well show me your cards and then we'll know!"

"No way, you'll cheat!"

Our fight was interrupted by Stefan walking in through the front door.

"Stefan! Check if Katherine has any threes, she's cheating and won't give them to me!" I cried at him like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Is this what you two do when I'm at school?"

"Some days we play chess."

"She cheats at that, too." I added bitterly.

"Well?" She sighed and held out the cards so my brother could see them and I couldn't.

"She doesn't have any threes, Damon." Stefan sighed.

"Where did you hide the card?" I glared at her. "C'mon, give me the card, then you can have a treat!" I said as I whistled and held out my hand mockingly.

"I hate this game." She spat as she threw the cards on the table.

"I hate you." I countered childishly.

"Is there nothing you want to do?" Stefan asked impatiently. He was trying to get rid of us. Elena was probably coming over.

"There's definitely _something _Damon wants to_ do._" The bitch chuckled. I dove at her again and she easily sidestepped my attack.

"What- I don't even care, just get out. Both of you!" Stefan ordered, losing his patience.

"Wanna go get a drink?"

"With you?" I thought about it for a moment. "Only if you pay." I decided. She just sighed and followed me as I stalked away.

* * *

><p>I walked back into the manor a few hours later, sufficiently tipsy. It hadn't been to bad, apart from I had been practically interrogated. Since when did she care about my life anyway? I walked into the living room. And walked back out.<p>

Not only was Elena there. Elena was there, on the couch getting acquainted with my brother's tonsils. I had not drunk enough for this moment. Just as I was about to leave I was noticed and was chased after.

"Wait, Damon, I wanted to talk to you."

"You really looked like you were talking there." I huffed.

"But-"

"No, no, I get it, tongue wrestling was a great way to pass the time whilst you were waiting."

"I-I just wanted to ask if it was . . . you." She said, catching me off guard with the sudden change in topic.

"Me what?"

"That made Jer better." She said softly, showing that she wasn't angry.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

"Umm, I just wanted to say thanks for it. He's a lot happier and I appreciate it." She shyly pecked my cheek. Usually I would be over the moon. Usually I would make a funny remark, push my luck a little too far but all I could think right now was that she thought I did it for her. I did it for Jeremy! She's not the one who had to go through what he did. I sucked in a breath, trying to hold in my anger, how could she be so blind about her own brother!

"I did it for Jeremy. Despite what you think he's not just an annoying kid. He was actually hurting, not like you care. I was forced to change his memories so that he could sleep at night after what I did!" I said in a controlled voice, leaving her speechless. I wasn't quite sure what had happened either. I had just rejected my one obsession for her brother, who I couldn't have.

One thing I was sure of though was I was better of without Elena. She seemed to hate me, then act like I was her friend to betray me, then hate me, stab me with a stake and then thank me. I sighed as I walked out the door, I could check in on Jer one more time before he went to bed.

* * *

><p><em>First I want to say I'm sorry for it taking sooo long to get to the main plot, if I ever manage to finish it it's gonna be the longest thing I ever wrote! I tend to ramble on quite a bit! But now I'm sure it's obvious where this story is heading. I hope you enjoy it anyway. <em>

_And don't forget to Comment!_


	9. Want

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would help them to discover what they want. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: Want<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I had managed a whole week of normality, I ignored thoughts about Damon and didn't even look into my lost week, even though it was killing me. I had even been more cautious. Although I couldn't find any liquid vervain to drink I did find a small stem of the plant. It was perfect. I taped it to the inside of the protection ring so, just in case someone managed to remove the vervain bracelet, I couldn't be compelled. I couldn't help chuckle at that. My life completely depended on a plant and some jewellery.

I continued with school and, finally, everyone was going back to normal around me. As of yesterday I was a free man and no longer under house arrest. Jenna went to celebrate that with a night out after complaining that making sure I didn't sneak out was more hassle than it was worth.

She was going out with Ric which I thought was a wonderfully sweet thing at first until she said that she was going to let him down gently. I felt bad for him, she was dumping my teacher because there were too many secrets. I wondered if he would tell her the truth but she would probably run out of the bar screaming. Either because vampires are real or she was sat next to a delusional madman.

I sighed as I threw my tea into the oven. I would say that I needed a girlfriend but I was really unlucky on that front. The only two women I had been with for any length of time had died, securely putting me off relationships for life. Elena was also out with her boyfriend, I wasn't jealous, I was just really sexually frustrated seeing as I had been sleeping alone for the last year.

As soon as the meal was cooked I pulled it out of the oven and sat in the living room with it. I stuck on a film, seeing nothing else to do and enjoyed the quick meal as I saw people being brutally murdered on the screen.

I didn't even finish watching the film and the interesting bit seemed to be over so I flicked it off and went upstairs, happy to shower and maybe do some drawing, it had been a while since I had done anything but doodle.

I walked straight over to my table and turned on the small lamp that illuminated the table below it. It also cast a reflection in the window and I saw something move behind me. Running completely on reckless reflex I picked up the pencil below me and swung around to confront the trespasser.

His blue eyes shone in the dim light as they bore into mine, his pupils blown wide with what could only be lust. His black hair looked so soft and contrasted his beautifully pale skin. Against everything my mind screamed at me to run, to fight. I dropped my crude weapon, totally lost in the way he looked at me.

"Damon?" He stepped closer until our bodies were inches from touching. He brought one hand up to cup my cheek as his thumb ran over my lips. I was frozen but not in shock. I was lost in his eyes, my body reacting to his closeness.

"Don't say anything, I just need this, just once." He whispered, the desperation was so alien to his voice that I was shocked, before his lips came forward and captured mine in a soft, slow, sensual kiss.

I instantly found myself kissing back, lost in the feeling of his lips as they caressed mine. Soon his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair, guiding my mouth so the kiss deepened. My hands found his hips and I pulled us closer together, revelling in the feeling of him being so close to me. His tongue trailed across my lips, seeking entrance which I eagerly gave. My whole body pressed closer to him as our tongues danced and our lips moved together.

All I could think of was there and then. My tongue explored his mouth, memorising his taste and how his hands felt with one tangled in my brown locks and the other one cupping my face in a caring gesture. I didn't even care about how he got in here, not that he was a vampire or about the warning I had left on the video. I just wanted him so much.

I pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath. Damon just continued as his lips traced my jaw and moved down to my neck. My hand pushed under his shirt, desperate for the skin to skin contact but Damon seemed to know it wasn't enough and pulled back just long enough for him to pull my t-shirt over my head as I began to unbutton his shirt.

Once the restricting clothes had been removed I pulled him closer to him, the increasing tightness of my jeans making me impatient. Our lips met once again as Damon sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip, pulling a moan past my lips at the feeling.

I didn't even notice as he pulled me towards the bed, I was too engrossed in the feeling of his chest on mine, the way his tongue expertly explored my mouth and how his hands felt as they stroked and massaged my back. He pushed me back onto the bed, only breaking the contact for only a moment before he straddled my hips.

"You're so beautiful, Jer." He whispered as his hands mapped the contours of my chest. "Can you feel what you do to me?" He ground his clothed erection into mine and we moaned in unison at the feeling.

His mouth lowered to my neck, lightly biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh until it was covered in red marks and I was holding back uncontrollable moans and whimpers. He worked his way down my body, leaving a kiss every few seconds before he took one of my nipples in his mouth. His tongue circled the nub and his hand came up to massage the other one. He continued to pinch and suck and the sensitive nipples, taking each one in turn, until I was moaning and writhing. He continued to move down and I was sure I felt a smirk against my skin from my reaction.

As he travelled lower my erection strained for release from the increasingly tightening jeans. My hands fisted at the sheets in anticipation as he finally reached the belt of my jeans but he carried on going, making me whimper in disappointment, until he was sat at the foot of the bed. I looked up to see him watch me with lust filled eyes as he removed my socks, making even that hot. I moaned at the sight as he slowly teased my body, sending every bit of skin he touched into a fiery oblivion I had never felt. I was so close already from his ministrations.

I realised my eyes had closed again when they shot open to the feeling of his body momentarily mould to mine as a light kiss was placed on my lips. I leaned forwards, trying to deepen the kiss but I just heard a light chuckle as he fully pulled away from me.

I looked up in panic, I didn't want him to leave but I instantly relaxed as I saw the view in front of me. He was stood, facing away from the bed as he slowly removed his tight, dark pants. I could only gawk as his ass was slowly revealed followed by his thighs and legs. When he finally turned to walk back I almost came in my pants.

He hadn't worn any boxers and I stared in wonder at the perfect view. His chest was perfectly sculpted. His muscles, though more lean than bulky, were well defined and his skin was pale and without blemishes.

Shyly my eyes travelled lower until they rested on his member. It was long and pink and curled up to his stomach as it grew from a bed of black hair. A small bead of pre-come was gathering at the tip. My mouth watered as I wondered how he would taste. I shifted uncomfortably, my equally excited length throbbed in my jeans and begged for release at the thought.

He playfully stalked back over to the bed, his dick bobbing enticingly as he moved. He easily straddled me again and resumed kissing my mouth. I didn't know how he could control himself so well, I was ready to burst as he leisurely sucked on my tongue and drove me crazy. I was growing impatient of his pace and tried to hurry him up. I grabbed his hips and ground the bulge that still resided in my pants into his hard dick.

I was rewarded with a deep moan into my mouth before he growled and stiffened above me. He pulled back and sharply looked away from me. My heart stuttered at his reaction, what had I done wrong? His excited gasps had become deep and measured breaths as he held himself away from me.

I didn't know if I was being brave or stupid as I reached up and turned his face until his eyes unwillingly met mine. I smiled then, he wasn't having second thoughts, quite the opposite. His eyes were coal black, each vein that lead to the area were darkening and I could just see the points of his fangs out of his slightly agape mouth.

I had learnt with Anna that fangs coming out meant a vampire was very excited . . . and I was about to get bitten if Damon couldn't get himself under control. Against my better judgement I pulled him back in for a rough kiss, my tongue swirling around the points of the deadly sharp teeth. His reaction was instantaneous. His body pulled closer to mine, almost crushing me as our mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues.

My whole body was desperate for oxygen but I never wanted to break apart from him. When we finally did it was Damon who pulled away. He travelled back down my body and began to undo my belt without hesitation. He quickly removed the confining pants, leaving me just in my boxers. He nuzzled at the tent for a minute, letting out an almost inaudible moan to echo each one of mine. My straining cock was finally released, twitching as it was hit by the cool air in the room.

He sat up to see me fully naked and I blushed and looked down self-consciously.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, you look delicious." He chuckled.

My hips bucked involuntarily as I felt the hot, wet muscle lick up the bottom of my shaft, sending pleasant shocks up through my body. I was hoping that he had lost the fangs because that would definitely cross the line between very hot vampire and very fucking scary.

He was on top of me again, so fast that I couldn't see it. He looked at me, his eyes were unsure even though he was shaking with the effort of not biting me. I made his decision for him as I latch my mouth to his for the second time and pushed my tongue against the sharp edge of his fang. Although it was a tiny scratch I could taste the blood and soon the vampire was eagerly sucking on my tongue and frotting against me, eliciting moan after moan from both of us that were muffled in our mouths.

I was desperate for release by the time he pulled away but the weight of his body held me down and denied me the orgasm I needed.

"You sure" He whispered into my ear before nibbling at it, making it hard to think through the cloud of pleasure that consumed me.

"Please, Damon. I need-Please." I gasped and pleaded, not caring how I sounded. It felt so good.

He moaned at my wanton display. "Since you asked so nicely." He murmured back.

He sucked at the pulse point on my neck for a moment before I could feel the two pricks in my skin. The pain was there for a second until it gave way to complete and total bliss. Just at that moment Damon reached down between us and grabbed my neglected cock. My head fell back into the mattress and I came after just a few strokes; the feeling of my blood being sucked from me and the stimulation was too much.

Damon greedily sucked and licked until the wound stopped bleeding and pulled back, seemingly disappointed that he had to stop.

"Enjoy that?" He asked me as I was still coming round from the effects of the strong orgasm.

"Hell yeah." I managed to gasp.

He smiled back and kissed me quickly before, yet again disappearing to the foot of the bed. I watched gleefully as he began to lick away any come from my belly and softening member, sending twitches through the over sensitized nerves. His mouth travelled lower and sucked and massaged my balls with his mouth. His hands rearranged my legs and I allowed him to spread my legs wider. I jumped as I felt a finger move across my puckered hole.

"Wait." I whispered, knowing he would hear me. Between the nerves and the things he was making me feel I didn't think I could say anything more than that anyway. He immediately lifted his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

When I didn't answer he moved back up until he was facing me. "Do you want this?" He wasn't messing, it was a real question, like he actually cared. I nodded, I wanted him more than anything at that moment. There was one thing making me nervous, though.

"I-I've never . . . umm." I mumbled as I blushed bright red.

"Never been with another man before?" He finished for me when I couldn't speak. I just nodded shyly again. I didn't mind losing my 'guy-virginity' to Damon, it was that he was . . . big and I didn't want it to hurt, I had experimented with a finger or two but this was very different. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow and if you are at all uncomfortable just say stop and I will, okay?" I smiled and relaxed again, his words putting my mind at ease.

"Do you have lube?" he asked suddenly.

"Bottom drawer, back left corner." I remembered. He reached down and grabbed it quickly.

"Always makes things a bit easier." He babbled. That sentence instantly made me jealous. Of course he had been with other people but thinking about it made the emotion tear through me so strongly that I never wanted anyone else to touch him ever again.

My thoughts came to a standstill as I felt a lubed finger probe at my entrance. It was surprisingly warm and I could only think that he had taken the time to warm to cool lube in his fingers. I managed to relax quickly around the first one but I tensed up as he tried to insert another finger into me.

"Just relax." He whispered calmingly. He began to rub my thigh soothingly until I relaxed enough for the next finger. He pumped the digits in and out of me slowly and I could only feel an easily ignorable burn. I was quickly moving against him, the feeling of his fingers filling me had made me hard and needing once again.

He began to move his fingers until he found that spot inside me that made me cry out with pleasure.

"Do that again." I ordered him and soon felt constant waves of pleasure as he rubbed and massaged around the sensitive area. I was fucking myself on his fingers, moaning shamelessly. I didn't notice as another finger was added, lost in the endless bliss I was receiving.

All too soon the fingers were removed. I cried out at the sudden emptiness, wanting him back in me.

"Ready?" He whispered next to me. I couldn't remember him moving back up the bed but I didn't dwell on it. He used his arms to spread my legs as wide as possible, revealing the puckered hole. I tried to relax like he told me as I felt something much larger press against my hole. I nodded jerkily, not trusting my voice. I held onto his shoulders as tightly as I could as he slowly pushed past the ring of muscle. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as a painful burning spread through my ass.

The tears were quickly kissed away by Damon's mouth that travelled across my lips and neck in an attempt to distract me from the pain. After what seemed like hours, and with a few strained apologies, he was fully inside of me. The pain was nowhere near as bad as what I expected and it was hastily retreating to the pleasant full feeling and the stimulation to the raw nerves inside my channel.

I experimentally flexed around his length, earning a half growl, half moan that was muffled into my neck. He rolled his hips,unable to stop himself from moving and it was bliss. The feeling of being so full and I had never been so hard in my life.

"Move." I managed to gasp out and he immediately thrust into me, unable to hold back for another second. His movements were slow at first, allowing me to get used to the feeling as he aimed for the small bundle of nerves. Each time he found it I couldn't help but cry out and soon we found a rhythm.

My need for release was slowly building until I couldn't control the endless string of moans and pleas for release. His hand wrapped around my member, pumping it as he pushed harder and faster into me frantically. I came first, crying out Damon's name and holding on to him tightly as I was drowned by waves and waves of pleasure. He quickly followed me, biting down hard on my neck as he orgasmed, filling me with his white seed.

I didn't know how long we lay there, neither did I care as I panted and shook from the most powerful orgasm I ever had. Damon slowly pulled out his softening cock and cuddled closer into me, still sucking and licking at the new wound he had created.

It was inevitable, him finally pulling away from me. I wanted him to stay, to sleep at my side. It was a stupid fantasy, one that wouldn't come true and so I said nothing as he untangled himself from me. I could feel my heart plummet as he searched around for his clothes but I didn't let it show. I wouldn't let myself love him, if I let him go now then I knew I was strong enough to reject him if there was ever a next time.

I wanted to punch myself when my heart soared at his return with his shirt. He cleaned me quickly and efficiently, removing the semen and small amounts of blood before doing himself and crawling back into the bed and pulling the sheets over us.

"Get some sleep, Jer." He mumbled tiredly as he curled himself around me again, burying his head into my chest. He looked too cute when he did that and I couldn't help but smile idiotically to myself before wrapping my arms around his torso and succumbing to the darkness of sleep, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to comment!<em>


	10. Need

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would give Damon what he needed._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Need<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I sighed deeply as I stared down at the pages in front of me. I couldn't remember the things that I did to pass the time before Jeremy. I spent all of my time either watching out for him or worrying about him. At the moment I was worrying about him but I couldn't risk going to find him now, he was at school and I was guaranteed to be seen so I had decided to pass the time de-cluttering my room.

It was something I had never done before, I either had someone else to do it, didn't spend enough time here to clutter it or just didn't keep anything. After a week of moping in here, I had accumulated a pile of stuff just waiting to be thrown away. I had got rid of most of it already, all that was left were a few of my more favoured books, the TV which needed to go and the thing that had made me stop.

Jeremy's sketchpad was taunting me, reminding me of what I wanted to do. I wanted to go and see him. Now. Instead I just let myself abandon my cleaning and stared at the pages in front of me. I couldn't help wanting him, no matter how wrong it was and I had never needed him more than at that moment.

I looked at my clock; 5.30. He would easily be home by now, at least the cleaning had distracted me. I tried to stay there, I couldn't go to him now or I would end up doing something I would regret. But he would be home alone, I knew Jenna would be dying for a night out after making sure Jeremy remained grounded. I felt like crying in pure frustration. Why did he do this to me?

I found myself going to the house, whether I wanted to or not. 'Just once' I told myself and then I could be rid of this fiery attraction, it would be out of my system and I could finally leave him alone.

I could hear Jer in his room and I shuddered at the familiarity of the scene but this time it would be different. I could prove that I could be different, even if it was to myself. I couldn't let Jer remember this.

I climbed through the window, moving to stand behind Jeremy, waiting for him to turn around. He turned to face me, grabbing a weapon as the paranoid boy prepared to fight me. The fight in his eyes was replaced by confusion as he dropped his weapon.

"Damon?"

He was stood there, ready, waiting for me and I couldn't resist. I stepped forwards, giving in. I just needed him so much.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to move, the moment was perfect. Jeremy's long warm arms wrapped around me protectively as I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the irresistible scent and listening to the steady heart beat that could only be Jer. Only the slow deep breathing betrayed that he was deeply asleep.<p>

I sighed contently. I didn't want the regret to hit me just yet, I knew it would, I had broken my promise. I had fucked him! After what I did to him I still wanted him. I was disgusting. Why couldn't I just control myself, just this once? He was fine, he didn't need me here, he didn't need me at all.

I don't know what came over me in those insane moments at home but I just thought it wouldn't matter, as long as he wanted it I could finally get this ridiculous need for him out of my system. Just once, I had thought, then I could move on.

I couldn't believe the way he welcomed me with open arms, so oblivious to what I had done. I took advantage of it, craving every touch, enjoying every moan that reached my ears as I played with his sensitive body. I couldn't even care to think about how wrong it was, not when he stared at me with his deep brown eyes, wordlessly trusting me.

I wanted to make it good for him, like I could make up for the last time. He made me so weak, I couldn't even stop myself from biting him and it tasted even better knowing that he willingly gave it to me. The way he was with me, never holding back and driving me crazy at one point and then he would hold me carefully like I was breakable.

I felt the stirring in my groin at the thought of his sweet moans and how tight he was around me. I pulled back from the body wrapped around me, snapping out of my thoughts, too ashamed to let him see me again. I quickly dressed and walked back over to him. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember this, it couldn't happen again and it wasn't fair for me to just use him.

I unclipped the bracelet from his wrist, hating myself for this.

"Jer, wake up." I whispered in his ear. "Jeremy!" I muttered a bit louder when I didn't get a response. Slowly he stirred and his eyes instantly fell on mine. He jumped up and smiled widely.

"I thought you'd just leave." He whispered, his voice full of hope.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I wasn't sure what it was for, that night, what I had just done or what I was about to do but it didn't matter, soon I would have done it all.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

I didn't speak, I just sat across from him and held his face. I leaned forwards, bringing him into a slow kiss. He instantly melted into me, his tongue running over my sensitive teeth. I pulled back, not letting it get any further.

"Have you done this before?" He asked as he rubbed his now bare wrist. "Made me forget?"

"No." I lied, smiling at how quickly he had worked out what I was doing. He didn't speak after that and just sat sadly and looked straight at me as I compelled him, not even fighting me.

"This didn't happen." I whispered sadly as I stared into his confused eyes. "You went upstairs, went to bed and this was just a dream."

"It was just a dream." He choked out.

I didn't notice the strange way he was acting, I was too engrossed in my own sorrow, had I done the right thing by letting him remember it? Even if it was just a dream I would be making him think he liked me more. I kissed him for one last time before slipping the bracelet back on him and disappearing out of the window for the last time, this time it had to be.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Stefan asked as soon as I made it through the door. It was the early hours of the morning and I had spent most of the night trying to calm down enough to achieve an indifferent demeanour.<p>

"I'm not a kid, Stefan, I can go out whenever I want to." I drawled tiredly, trying to appear bored.

I wanted to get out of the room as fast as possible, even I could still smell Jeremy on me and I didn't want Stefan finding anything out. I stormed past him, aiming for the stairs but he cut me off. He opened his mouth to say something but paused mid-breath.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he took another hesitant breath that made his nostrils flare.

"Where were you last night?" He asked again. It was obvious he had pieced it together. Actually there was nothing to piece together, I smelt of sex and Jeremy. It was a bit obvious.

"Nowhere. Nothing happened. It is not going to happen again." I growled and pushed past him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I heard him whisper as I retreated up the stairs. I wondered the same thing.

I headed straight for the shower when I reached my room, needing a distraction from everything. I stripped quickly and stepped under the spray, sighing as the hot water hit my skin. I didn't care if I knew it was wrong, it had been worth it, seeing his face contort with pleasure as I pushed into his tight hole. Just thinking about him made me want to go back there. I was getting harder by the second. So much for the idea of getting it out of my system.

I curled a fist around my member, lazily pumping it as I felt the spray run all over my skin. I steadied myself with a hand on the tiles as I jerked myself faster, letting thoughts about Jer run wild. My hand flew up and down my shaft as I imagined his soft lips wrap around my cock. I didn't let any noises pass my lips, knowing it would be his name.

I soon toppled over the edge but I was left unfulfilled and needing more. My imagination just didn't compare to the real thing. I cleaned and dried myself methodically, keeping a boring chain of thoughts in my head in an attempt to avoid any thoughts about Jeremy.

I climbed into my bed, utterly exhausted. I hadn't gotten any sleep in the Gilbert's bed, I had been too busy trying to remember the way he felt next to me. I was turning into a hopeless romantic . . . It didn't matter as long as nobody knew.

I, thankfully, fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, all of my dreams forgotten by the next time I woke.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon by the time I woke, feeling more refreshed than I had in a while. I knew the cause of my good mood but didn't let it stop me, everything was finally sorted. I could move on, get on with my life.<p>

To make things even better Katherine wasn't anywhere to be seen, leaving me alone to enjoy a drink in peace. I was interrupted by my phone going off moments later, forcing me to get up and search for it.

The caller Id said it was Alaric and I considered ignoring it for a moment before answering, I really was too nice sometimes.

"This is the person who does not give a fuck about your problems, how can I not help you?"

"I need your help, Damon."

"Did, you just ignore every word I just said?"

"It's important, please, you know I wouldn't ask it it wasn't."

"Fine. Where are you?" I gave in all too easily. He sounded desperate for help anyway and I was in an all too giving mood.

"The Grill, see you in five minutes." He said before putting his phone down, not even giving me time to answer. Of course he was at The Grill, he practically lived there when he wasn't at school. I'd never even seen his house.

I saw him straight away, sat on a table in the corner with a pile of papers and a half empty glass of whiskey. I walked over to him completely unnoticed by the teacher.

"I think you have a drinking problem." He jumped back, torn away from whatever essay held his interest. I sat down across from him and almost immediately a glass was placed next to me.

"Thanks." I absent-mindedly said to the waitress that had given me the drink.

"Says you, you drink so much you get a drink as soon as you walk through the door!" He scowled for a moment before staring at me in disbelief. "Are they compelled to do that?" I smiled, only two were but it definitely was helpful, I didn't even have to pay.

"I thought this was urgent." I said, deliberately avoiding his question.

"I need your help."

"I got that bit."

"There has been lots of unusual killings in a nearby town. Everything I could get my hands on says vampire." He handed me the papers off the table. One was a police report and some post-mortems. It was obviously the MO of a vampire, even if they were sloppy but there was something off about Alaric, he rarely went looking for a fight.

"Why are we doing this?"

"You killed Elijah almost three weeks ago! Don't you think this Klaus guy is going to show up an time soon? We need to follow any lead we have!"

"Look, Ric, as far as I can tell the guy was made up. If he wasn't he would have tried to kill all of us in our sleep by now but I know that's not the reason you want to do this, what is it?"

"I need your help killing the bastard. I don't have a protection ring any more and I need your help." He was starting to sound slightly scary now, the only vampire he had ever been hell-bent on killing was me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just can't let more people die when I have the ability to stop it."

"Seriously, why are we doing this?" I was digging my heels in, trying to get an answer. He was obviously obsessing over this because of something.

"I just need to take my mind off a few things for a little while."

"What would 'a few things' be?" I smirked as he stared at me in the if looks could kill fashion.

"Jenna broke up with me. I really miss her and it's driving me crazy! Are you happy? Can we go now?" He growled before swallowing the last of his drink. My head turned almost on instinct when I heard a familiar voice as the person walked in through the doors.

I couldn't make out what was being said over the sound of talking and music but he was talking to two other guys and all of them seemed agitated. He looked up, like he knew he was being watched and his eyes met mine. Both of us stared, I couldn't bring myself to look away. My breathing hitched as I stared at him, the need for him making itself present once again.

Jeremy blushed and looked away, giving me time to get out of there. I grabbed Alaric by the elbow and almost dragged him out of the building, ignoring his feeble protests. As soon as we made it outside he pulled away from me.

"Who are you avoiding?"

"We are not starting on my problems." I chuckled. "Are we going or not?"

* * *

><p>Alaric already had an idea of where the vampire was hiding out and it didn't take us too long to get to the town.<p>

"So where are we headed for first?" I asked. We had spent most of the journey planning with me repeatedly asking why I agreed to this stupid idea. It was completely dark outside now, the perfect time to find a vampire out in the open. I smiled, this was absolutely absurd.

"Abandoned building, within a 2 mile radius of all of the kill spots. It's on the next left."

I followed his directions and soon enough we made it to the house. There were other houses around, many of them large and grand but this one stood out in it's obvious state of disrepair. The paint was peeling and the lawn around it was an overgrown jungle.

"Do you think he's in?" Alaric asked from beside me.

"There's only one way to find out." I huffed and got out of the car, soon followed by Alaric as he fiddled with his arsenal of weapons.

I walked into the house easily and didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign. I began to understand why I had been brought along, it was even darker inside the house. Not even the glow of the moon reached the halls and my vision was significantly better than the teacher's.

The electricity worked and I could hear the almost silent hum of the refrigerator in the corner of the kitchen.

I opened it, already anticipating what was inside. "Blood bags and cheap beer. How original. At least we know we got the right place." I muttered, slamming the door in disgust. "Who can even stomach drinking that?"

"The blood bags?" He asked, confused.

"No! The beer, it's tasteless, sickening, smells horrible and leaves a terrible after-taste." I shuddered and wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"You're really-" His sentence was cut off as a voice called from the front door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Someone snarled, their voice was enough to warn anyone that trespassed.

"I'll go right. You stay here." Ric whispered and disappeared.

"Umm, Ric what do I do if he gets too close?" I whimpered as I heard the footsteps get closer.

I took a step back and stumbled and he took the bait, racing forward to seize me as I flailed defencelessly.

"Now!" I cried as I felt the first hand grab me.

Alaric appeared at the other side of the room, his gun aimed and ready. He shot three times without hesitation and the man fell to the ground, panting and moaning in pain. The teacher walked over, his stake ready to finish the job.

"Wait!" I held a hand up and he stopped next to me. "Did you kill the people?" I asked the vampire as he tried to pull himself up.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" The vampire snarled.

"Can I kill him now?" Alaric asked impatiently.

I stepped back, it was obvious he was alone and was the one killing the people anyway. That was all I was trying to find out. Ric rammed the stake into his heart efficiently, immediately killing him.

"That guy was an idiot! I didn't think it would actually work."

"Ric."

"Yes?" He panted as he pulled the stake out of the corpse.

"I am officially scared of you."

"Thanks." He beamed, deeming it an achievement. "Now lets go before someone reports the gunshots."

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to comment people!<em>


	11. Fight

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were . . . I'd be rich._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: Fight<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I sat on the bed, unable to move. My mouth had hung open for so long that it was dry and uncomfortable but I didn't notice. I was stuck in my own head, trying to make sense of the night. He had been so kind and gentle, showing the side of him that no one got to see, the side he swore he didn't have.

The night had been wonderful, each touch sending me to a new level of passion, it was the love making worthy of a romance novel and for a moment I believed he could be like that. We could be like that.

I was wrong. He had tried to make me forget. To make it so that the night had never happened. I was just an easy lay, a way to get rid of the stress. I was sure he had done it before, no matter what he said. Were all those dreams I had about him real? Had he made me forget those too?

Was that what I had warned myself about, him using me? It was strange. He had been so gentle and caring in a way that I had never seen him. Maybe that was why he tried to make me forget, so I wouldn't know how he really felt. That he really felt.

My whole body tensed and twitched, sick of being still. I wanted answers. What was really going on with him? I played the video, not knowing what to do and hoping for answers but I was still there, saying the same words that had almost memorised. None of them helped, none gave me the answers I needed.

My hand reached out to the screen like I could touch myself, learn the answers but he finished talking and the screen went blank.

"Jeremy, are you still up?" Jenna called from the other side of the door. I jumped up and dived into my bed, pulling the covers over me. I had totally forgotten about anyone else.

"Now I am." I groaned tiredly, managing to sound like I had just been woken.

"Oh! Sorry!" She chuckled. "I didn't think you were asleep!"

"Don't worry about it, goodnight." She said a quick reply of 'night' and went to her room. Then it struck me. 'I'm sorry'. Those words he had said. I didn't know their meaning, until now. He was sorry, whatever he did he had apologised.

That just left me back where I had started. What had he done?

* * *

><p>The night passed slowly and I didn't sleep. I had been up all night wondering, trying to work out every angle and it had proved impossible. All I could do was continue to ignore him, no matter how much I didn't want to.<p>

I got dressed in a tired daze. I had to wear a jumper, even though it was too warm for one outside. None of the t shirts I had covered the hickeys and bite marks that painted my neck. I shivered with desire as I touched them, knowing that he had put them there. I didn't know what I would have thought of them if I had been compelled.

The day was going to be hard, I had school and it was my worst day. I had double maths, chemistry and geography with absolutely no interesting lessons in between. What made it worse was the uncomfortable pain in my ass. Literally. Every time I moved my muscles would protest with a dull sting.

It didn't hurt too much, it was the cause of the pain that stopped me. Every time I moved it would remind me of last night and I would get a bit of a problem. In maths was the worst. I was on my second hour and I was just staring at the dirty wall. The colour must have been white at one point but now it was just a mucky cream colour with specks of brown.

The endless lecture of the teacher was sending me to sleep. His voice was slow and bored, the teacher had perfected the tiring monotone, making it even worse. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair in an attempt to get comfortable but my butt burned and sent me back to the thoughts of the night before.

This happened every few minutes and I was left hard and frustrated. I couldn't even do anything about it without anyone noticing. I shifted again, trying to will away the arousal. I managed the opposite, the sensitive area rubbed against my boxers and I sighed deeply at the feeling. Several heads turned as I broke the collective silence from the students that surrounded me. I blushed and buried my head in a book, only four more hours to go.

"Mr. Gilbert, can you explain to me what an isotope is?" The teacher's voice pulled me out of my daydreaming. I hadn't managed to pay attention all day and on top of that I had missed school for a week (and not for the first time) and so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know, Sir."

"Then surely you could tell the difference between a Hydrogen and Helium atom?"

"No, Sir." I grumbled again. Why of all of the people not listening did he have to pick me?

"And why would that be?" He asked as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a pen.

"I don't know." I snapped at him, we both knew I wasn't listening, why did he want me to admit it? We also both knew what was happening next when his pen began to fly over the paper as he wrote.

"It was because you were not paying attention in my class, which I don't take kindly to." He said as he walked over and slammed the paper onto my desk. "I expect you back here at the end of school." He finished just as he bell went. I was thankful that I didn't have to stay there for another minute. I stuffed all of my work into my bag and rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked down the street as fast as I could. I had finally escaped the prison of school and was on my way home when I had realised I was being followed. I usually wouldn't be bothered by it. It was obvious they were two jocks from my school, no matter how hard they tried to stay out of my sight.<p>

They had probably stayed behind for football practice and seen me leave. It was just my luck really, people usually left me alone unless they were in a foul mood or they wanted 'stuff'. It was interesting what the supposed 'stars' would do at a party.

They were getting closer, I didn't know what they wanted but it couldn't be good. I ducked round a corner, knowing it led to a main street. Even if I didn't lose them they couldn't do anything with people around. They hurried behind me and one ducked ahead, cutting me off.

"Aren't you Elena's kid brother? The pothead, right?" One asked, getting right up in my face. "We heard that you got to Tyler. Put him on your shit and then he magically disappeared." He sneered.

"Just fuck off." I said calmly, I didn't want to put up with this. I tried to push past him but he didn't move.

"Just like what you did with Vicki, isn't it. You little freak." The other said from behind me.

"Shut Up." I shouted at them, finally losing my temper. I pushed the first one, making him fall back and ran to some sort of cover. Of course I ended up at the Grill, I walked in, trying not to attract any attention and was closely followed by my two abusers.

The restaurant was quite busy for a week day with students meeting around the pool table and adults gossiping over drinks or snacks. The buzz of chattering and the constant flow of movement made it easier to blend into the background.

"I told you to fuck off." I whispered at them, not wanting anyone to notice what was going on.

"Or what? You're going to kill me like you did your girlfriend."

I was ready to hit him. I looked away, trying to calm down and instantly regretted it. Damon was staring at me, his eyes locking with mine. He never looked away with embarrassment, instead he waited, never even blinking as he stared at me intensely.

A jab to my ribs brought me back to reality. "Is that your boyfriend?" The jock sneered in my ear. I blushed, realising how much I wanted that to be true. I looked back over and Damon was gone.

That was the final straw. I dived on him, even though he was much larger than me, and tackled him to the ground. I managed to hit him in the face a few times before I was dragged off by an unknown person. I looked back at him, there was blood on his face where I had managed to bust his nose and split his lip. I smirked at him, proud of the damage I had caused.

The man looked at me, his glare promising revenge. I went for him again but the limbs that held me tightened, keeping me from the jock.

"Hey, calm down man!" Matt was there in front of me, one hand holding me on the chest whilst the other did the same with the second man. We had attracted a crowd with a few people looking over the man I had attacked, others looked on with concern whilst others waited for the fight to continue with excitement.

When I thought this couldn't get much worse Sheriff Forbes walked over to us. Everyone stepped away from me automatically, like it was a crime to be associated with the offender. She gave me a disapproving look before talking to the second of the bullies, the one that wasn't putting on a show of rolling around on the floor holding his face.

"What happened?" She ordered him.

"We just came in here and this idiot started saying shit about us! When Jack tried to calm him down he flipped and attacked him." The jock lied, acting scared. I almost laughed at his pitiful acting. How could he be scared of me? He was twice the size of me.

"Right, thank you. Make sure your friend gets checked out and I will talk to him later." She said and motioned for me to follow her. We walked out into the car park in complete silence. She turned when we reached the car and the look sent a shiver down my spine even thought it was considerably warm out.

"Care to tell me your side of the story, Mr. Gilbert?" She asked me. "And be quick, I have the charity auction tomorrow night and we still haven't set up the marquee and Carol needs help with the caterers."

"Them two dicks were following me and saying shit about Vicki! I couldn't just take it." I sighed, just thinking about it got me wound up again.

"Just relax, Jeremy, or I'll have to take you to the station. Just get in the car and I'll take you home." I took a deep, soothing breath and jumped into the back. Worse had happened.

* * *

><p>The ride was short and soon I was looking out of the window at my house. The swing seat rocked calmly on the porch under the gentle wind, looking out of place to me as the burning anger lingered in me. Sheriff Forbes opened the door and walked me up to the front of the house, making me feel like a degraded child.<p>

Jenna answered the door after the first few knocks with a warming smile on her face. It was gone almost immediately when she saw me and the sheriff at the door, instantly presuming the worst.

"Inside, Jeremy, now." I reluctantly walked past her, purposefully staying within hearing range of the conversation.

"How much trouble is he in?" Jenna asked and I knew she would've snapped if it hadn't been the sheriff, she seemed really really annoyed with me.

"He just got into a small spat, I'll make sure that there will be no charges pressed. It was just a few kids messing about and a few unpleasant words were exchanged and it got out of hand."

"Thanks, I'm sure Jeremy would be happy to tell me exactly what happened. I hope you have a nice afternoon."

"You too, Jenna." The door was shut behind the officer quickly and she turned to me.

"What did you do?" She accused me, assuming it had been worse than what the sheriff had told her.

"It was exactly what Sheriff Forbes said it was, a little nothing that got out of hand." For me that was a lie, they had hit a sore spot with me and it meant a lot. They had deserved more. Vicki hadn't been exactly perfect but I had really liked her.

Aunt Jenna walked over to me, she tried to do it discretely but it was obvious that she was looking for any signs I was on any drugs again, it was really starting to get old. After a moment she backed down.

"Fine but I need you to help out for the charity thing tomorrow, somehow Elena dragged me into it. Deal?" She held out a hand.

"Deal." I smiled and shook it. I didn't mind seeing the rest of them and Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan were guaranteed to be there.

I went upstairs, I had been avoiding Elena lately. When she looked at me it was a mixture of pity and confusion and it frustrated me. It was like she knew what had happened and couldn't look at me the same any more.

There was one simple way to both calm me down and to sort out my seemingly constant horniness. I searched around in my drawer, looking for my favourite sketchpad. I was still looking five minutes later. I could've sworn I had left it on my desk or at least in a drawer.

Ten minutes later all of my stuff was all over the floor and I still hadn't found it. I would be dead if Jenna or Elena looked inside it.

"Jenna!" I shouted. "Have you seen a black book?"

"What?" She asked, walking into my room to see me with most of the stuff in my room all over the floor.

"I'm looking for a small black book. Have you seen it?"

"Urr . . . No. Was it necessary to tear your room apart?" She asked as she bent down to pick up the item nearest to her. I jumped up and tried to snatch it away from her hands but she had already stood up and pulled away from me.

She opened the packet, it had once been plentiful but now there was just a few items left that exposed what I had stored in there.

"What is this?" She demanded, throwing the bag into my arms.

"It's nothing, I swear. I forgot I even had it!"

"Really? Then what is it doing here nearly empty?"

"I-I-That doesn't prove anything." I objected.

"I'm really disappointed, Jer." She said with a sigh.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Right, of course you didn't." She mocked me sarcastically.

"But I didn't!"

"I thought I could trust you! This time you are grounded and will have to prove to me that I can trust you."

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that you are throwing your life away!" She said before grabbing it back off of me and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>One day and I was tired of it. I had had a few days of freedom before I was grounded yet again, for nothing! I was really beginning to dislike this new, super-Aunt Jenna. I had less freedom that last time. I was picked up and dropped off at school by either Jenna or Elena and wasn't even allowed out of the house for this stupid charity auction.<p>

"Jeremy, can you please help me with the last of these boxes for the auction?" I got up and grabbed the first one, dumping into the car without a word. I was going for either the 'feel sorry and let me off' or 'perfect behaviour and can be trusted' feel but nothing worked. I had tried time and time again to tell her that I had done nothing but she hadn't believed me.

"Jenna, how are we going to make sure he doesn't sneak out while we're gone?" Elena asked not so subtly as she set another box into the back of the car. Jenna was leaning against the vehicle, ticking against a piece of paper as every box was placed in the car.

"I'm thinking a babysitter, I can't back out of it now, Carol would kill me." She sighed in annoyance.

I slammed the next box down with a bit too much force and stalked away from them. I was sick of them treating me like a kid.

Stefan drove up in his car, parking it just in front of ours. I smiled and gave him a half wave which he responded to with a nod.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked Elena after they shared a short, sweet kiss.

"Just one more box." She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Stefan said cheerily and went inside to get it, helpful as always.

"Right, I think I have everything organised!" Jenna praised herself. "All I need to do is find someone to look after you." She tapped her pen against the clipboard as she thought and sighed each time a possibility was lost. Stefan walked back out and put the cardboard box with the rest.

"What's your brother doing tonight, Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, Jer has proved to us that he cannot be trusted on his own and needs to be watched constantly. Unfortunately, we're all busy tonight and I was wondering if he could keep an eye on him. Just for a few hours?"

"You know, Damon's probably busy doing Damon-stuff. We shouldn't bother him." Elena cut in.

"You should ask him, he might say yes." Stefan conflicted her, giving her a look that told her not to interrupt.

"Right, I'll be back in a minute. I need to grab my phone."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got his number." Elena sniggered.

"Hey, I thought it would come in useful!" We all watched as she walked into the house. The moment she was gone from view Elena exploded.

"What are you doing? You know what Damon's like, we can't trust him around Jer!" She snapped at her boyfriend, forgetting I was right behind her.

"Just relax, he wouldn't agree to sitting in a house all night with Jeremy. He probably has something better to do."

"But what if he agrees?"

"I think we made our point when telling him to stay away. He wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore every word you said."

"You're right," She sighed, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review, I work hard on this and it would make my day!<em>


	12. Torture

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would tell them to just fuck already._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: Torture<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I stretched out on my bed, soaking up the warm afternoon sun that poured in through my bedroom window. I smiled to myself, lost in happy daydreams before I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud ringing from the table at the side of my bed. I groaned and pulled myself up, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look at the Id.

"Damon, are you busy tonight?"

"I never saw you as the forward type, Jenna." I teased jokingly, instantly recognising her voice.

"Ha ha," She jeered sarcastically. "I have to help out at the charity auction tonight and Jeremy is grounded. I can't trust him to be home alone so I just thought, maybe you could . . . spend a few hours here tonight?" Her voice was questioning, hoping I would watch over her lost cause of a nephew.

It was just typical really, I wasn't quite over whatever I had felt for him but I was determined. I hadn't allowed myself to see him for a second after the moment in the Grill. I had felt way too many sickeningly fuzzy feelings. My thoughts were plagued with him, Jeremy was the exact thing I was thinking of before Jenna called. Sometimes I didn't even think of him sexually, all I wanted to do was hold (I wouldn't admit that I wanted to _snuggle_)him and talk and-I couldn't! I had promised to keep away and I wouldn't break that same promise twice.

I didn't know why it was so important to me. Usually, I wouldn't care about keeping a promise or being fair but I knew I owed him so much.

"I actually have something to do tonight." I answered, trying to sound apologetic. If I spent any time near him it was obvious how it would end. Even if I said yes Stefan and Elena would kill me for daring to be in the same room as him.

"Please, Damon. I'm asking this as a favour from a friend. Just help me out just this once."

"Friends? Well this is news to me. I thought you hated me."

"Sometimes I hate your infatuation with Elena, otherwise you can be an alright guy."

"Just a few hours?" I asked. I could hold out for that long and it was to help Jeremy. I smiled to myself at the thought of spending the night there and then forced it away. Nothing would happen tonight.

"Thanks! Can you be here at 7 and I think I'll be back by 11 at the very latest."

"That's fine. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks again, Damon." She said before hanging up. I fell back onto the pillow and threw the phone away from me, not paying attention to where it had landed. I had an hour and a half before I had to be there and I was practically shaking in anticipation of seeing him.

I almost growled at myself. I was being stupid, he had no idea about what had happened and it wasn't going to happen again. I made my thoughts end there, I had nothing else to think about. I would never have Jeremy Gilbert.

I had a shower and changed before setting off to the house to make the time go a bit faster. I was there a bit early anyway and was greeted by the outraged glares from Stefan and Elena as they stood together on the porch.

"Stefan. Elena." I greeted them hesitantly, passing it off as indifference as I pushed past and tried to get through the door without a scene. It didn't happen, obviously. Elena grabbed my wrist in a solid grip. I could pull free but I would probably hurt her. "Do you have a problem?"

"I thought we made it very clear that you are to stay away from my little brother." She hissed menacingly, instantly reminding me of Katherine.

"I'm not scared of you, Elena. I don't want to be here but Jenna was persistent and I thought it would be a nice thing to do so back off!" Her grip loosened enough for me to pull away from her and I stalked off into the house to find Jenna, they wouldn't cause a scene around her.

I walked into the kitchen where I could hear the endless rustling and pattering of someone rushing around. I saw a flustered Jenna running around like a headless chicken. She had a clipboard in her had and she was moving backwards and forwards through the room collecting many insignificant looking items.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm about done and you have already been a great help. Promising to look after Jer and all." She panted and stood still for the first time, admiring her handiwork. "I thought I was done then I totally forgot that there was going to be a small show by the kids beforehand. I'm done now, though, totally sorted."

I smiled at her and picked up one of the boxes. "I'm sure I can help you get these into the car." I added helpfully, flashing her a kind smile. I hadn't seen Jer yet but just knowing that he was close had put me in a brilliant mood. I could smell his intoxicating fragrance throughout the house and I was quickly fighting down the blood-lust . . . and other lusts but I didn't mind, I could live with the discomfort.

Once the last of the boxes were in Jenna got in the car, Elena and my brother had already left to help set up the area for the auction.

"Right, he hasn't had any tea yet so you can call the takeaway for pizza, there is cash on the kitchen counter. I will be back as soon as possible, eleven was a guess and I hope to be back sooner."

"Buy pizza, back at eleven, look after Jeremy. I got it, I hope you have a wonderful night." I finished and she took it as her cue to pull away.

I walked back into the house, hoping I could find Jeremy. I f I had lost him already I wouldn't exactly be proving to be a good babysitter. I checked the living room first and was glad to find him sprawled across the sofa, almost hiding in a sea of cushions.

I walked up next to him and grabbed his legs, forcing them off the seat and unceremoniously fell down next to him. He hadn't looked at me once, his eyes were glued to the screen as he played. He was leaning forwards now as he sat on the edge of the sofa, as far away from me as possible.

I knew he wasn't that engrossed in the game he was playing. He seemed to be the opposite, never paying attention to the strange creatures that attacked him. I leaned back and smiled as he relaxed a bit. He was trying really hard not to look at me.

"So, Jeremy. Why are you stuck here?" I asked, curious.

"Does it matter?" He grunted, not turning around. At least he was talking to me.

"Look, I know neither of us want to be in this position," Maybe in a different position with him on his knees- Don't think about it! "So lets just pretend to get along and have this night over with. Believe me, it will go much faster."

"Fine." He muttered and grabbed another controller. "I bet I can beat you." He turned and gave me a quick smile as he passed it to me. I couldn't help the warm feeling in my chest and I frowned in distaste, I hated the way he made me feel.

I gave up a little while later after dying several times, he had well and truly beat me but I didn't mind. It was just a game.

"Jenna left us money for pizza."

"Sounds great. You okay with pepperoni?"

"Sure." He had slowly relaxed around me, not much but it was enough that I wasn't constantly paranoid that he knew something.

The pizza was at the door in ten minutes and was eaten even faster. Admittedly I had eaten more than my fair share, I was having cravings for something much better and when said person is sat right next to you it's kinda hard to resist.

I got popcorn as a snack afterwards, happily helping myself to it, and Jer just stared at me like I had grown a second head. Maybe I had eaten a lot but there was no need to stare. It was either that or snack on him.

* * *

><p>I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the way he looked at me much longer. Every few minutes he would peek at me through those long lashes when he thought I wasn't looking. He looked over again as I took out a mob of zombies on the game we had resorted to playing to pass the time. It definitely made me feel better, I had always wondered why humans resorted to virtual violence.<p>

He had been staring at me for a full minute now and I was having a hard time controlling the erection that I was busy hiding under the bag of popcorn and my controller. Nobody had ever had that kind of effect on me before. It was torture.

"Will you quit staring at me?" I hissed at him, feinting annoyance and turning back to the game. Jeremy paused it and I was about to object but the controller was ripped out of my hand.

Before I could turn around to glare at him the popcorn was gone and replaced by his warm body as he straddled me. I was really struggling to think with him so close to me, his lips inches away. I could smell his breath, he had just munched his way through a packet of cheesy crisps which didn't make it too appetising but I didn't care. All I needed to do was lean forwards-

"What do you think you're doing Jeremy?"

"It didn't work, Damon. I remember everything." I froze. What did he mean by everything? Did he remember _everything_ or what happened a few days ago?

"I don't know what you mean." I said blandly but it didn't have the desired effect seeing as he was still on my lap and it was blatantly obvious we were both very aroused.

"I mean we had sex. Amazing words-cannot-describe sex!"

"Jer, are you sure you're not confusing me with someone else. Maybe you had a realistic dream."

"Yeah, it was so realistic that I got these." He snapped at me, pulling his jumper off and revealing his neck. It exposed a number of purple hickeys, two of which were paired with small bite marks. I held back a moan, he had no idea how hot he looked; baring his neck with the marks I'd already made calling out for me to do it again as he held me close. It would be so easy to take him.

"So? It happens," I managed after a moment. "You weren't supposed to remember because exactly this would happen." I also wasn't supposed to leave anything behind for people to notice. I could've gotten killed if he hadn't covered it up and someone had noticed. Just because of one moment of stupidity.

"Maybe I want it to happen again." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath lingering on my skin.

"This is a bit stupid, don't you think kid? Even for you. What makes you think I even want to do this again. It was a spur of the moment thing. That moment has passed and if you don't get off me right now I will use force."

"Are you sure? Because you're body is telling me something different." He whispered, his voice deep with lust as he brought his face even closer to mine, somehow not touching. He rolled his hips and his member brushed against mine. I barely managed to hold back the moan as my head fell back and my eyes hooded. I didn't know how it happened, how I had been reduced to being seduced by a sixteen year old boy but I didn't care. All that mattered was how he felt against me.

I would be lying if I said I had hesitated for even a moment when his lips touched mine. As soon as I felt his warm lips on mine I was kissing him back savagely. My hand tangled in his hair, bringing him deeper into the kiss. Our lips parted and my tongue explored his mouth, running against Jeremy's teeth and tongue and I was going regret this later but I didn't care.

I pulled him closer, fingers twisting in his hair whilst my other hand rubbed and massaged Jer's ass roughly through his jeans as he continued to move against me desperately. Neither of us could wait, not with the tension that had built up for so long.

He pulled my shirt over my head before kissing down my neck. He bit down sharply and I bucked into him and groaned in shock at the stimulation. His tongue licked at the mark, soothing the burning skin.

"Kinky bastard." He chuckled against my skin, sending vibrations through my body.

"Upstairs. Now." I moaned. I didn't want to move but the bed would be so much easier. He reluctantly jumped off me and scrambled up the stairs as he tried to get there as quickly as possible. I stood still for a moment. I could stay here, not go up, pretend like it hadn't happened. The sane moment passed quickly as my thoughts drifted to Jeremy.

I growled at my own weakness as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Jer had only made it to his door in the time it took for me to decide. I smirked and pulled him up, throwing him over my shoulder.

Seconds later he fell back onto his bed with a gasp. The boy looked around in confusion before his eyes fell on me as I stood over him.

"You really should warn a guy before doing that." He chuckled before kneeling up on the bed and pulling me closer to him. He pulled me into an urgent kiss as we knelt across from each other. The kiss was even more heated than before as we explored each other with our hands. Jeremy's tongue was tracing my fangs, I couldn't even remember when they had come out but it felt good so I didn't care.

I grabbed his shirt, trying to pull it over Jer's head but he wouldn't move away. I growled in annoyance, I wanted to feel him against me, without any barriers. My hands fisted the offending material and I ripped it as easy as if it was paper until I could feel Jer's body without restriction.

He pulled back, breathing erratically and I knew I wasn't in a better state. He looked at the floor to see the remains of his shirt.

"I really liked that shirt."

"That shirt was in my way and I need to be in you. Right now. I am going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name." I whispered in his ear, earning a shiver.

"Let's see if you can keep to your word." He challenged me.

I let my teeth graze over Jer's pulse point as I undid his belt. I sucked at his neck, adding to the number of bruises. He whimpered, waiting for me to bite him but I couldn't now. I was too close to the edge. I needed him first.

Soon we were both naked, jeans and boxers forgotten on the floor. He was unconsciously rocking his hips into mine, trying to relieve the pressure as I used the lube I had retrieved from it's spot in the drawer to slick my fingers.

"You ready?" I asked. I knew his answer but I loved to hear him say it.

"Yeah-Please Day-need you." He gasped.

I pressed the first finger in as slowly as I could, letting him adjust to intrusion. He pushed back against it until the digit was fully inside.

"More Damon." He moaned as he rocked against my hand. I was barely holding on to the last of my control. I bit my wrist and brought it up to his mouth.

"Drink. I don't want this to hurt you." I expected him to at least pull a face but he eagerly sucked at the wound, making me moan as blood smeared around his mouth. Maybe he had gone farther that I had thought with Anna.

I jumped forwards, sucking the blood off his lips as I rubbed his swollen dick with a tight fist. I added a second and then third finger in quick succession, fucking him with them until his nails dug into my arms and his head fell into my shoulder, biting it hard, as he plummeted into a new level of pleasure.

I pulled out my fingers and guided him until he was on his hands and knees in front of me. His ass was pushed up as he rested his head on a pillow and his legs were spread so wide that I could see his hole, stretched and waiting for me to fill him. I rubbed my fingers over my length, covering it in the remaining lube on my hand before lining up with his hole.

I pushed all the way in with one hard thrust, moaning at how tight he was. I heard Jer's moans as he muffled them in the pillow. As soon as I was sure I wouldn't hurt him I began to push into him, each thrust rocked the bed and Jer only stayed in place because of my strong grip on his hips.

The slap of skin and the panting of breaths and moans was all that could be heard as I relentlessly pounded into him, aiming for that sweet spot inside of him, making Jeremy moan loudly as he bit down into the bedding.

"Day-please. Don't stop! I-I need to . . ." Jer started muttering into the pillow as he got closer and closer to release. I could feel myself getting close, too. The fire that ran through my body pooled at my groin.

I lay forwards, pressing myself along Jer's back and held onto him as I pushed into him as fast as I could, losing all rhythm as I neared my release.

"Fuck- Damon. I'm so close-" He cried underneath me. I began to pump his neglected member before I bit down into his neck without warning. He cried out as his orgasm hit and his muscled tensed and twitched around my cock, milking me as I pushed into him until I couldn't support myself.

I fell to the side of him, pulling his limp body into my chest. My cock was softening inside of him as I spooned him and I could feel his sticky release on my hand and it had never felt so right. Jer was still breathing heavily in front of me and my body felt warm and heavy from my orgasm.

"Wow." Jer whispered, breaking the silence a while later. It could've been hours for all I cared. I was just happy lying next to him.

"You can say that again." I chuckled.

"I can settle for just doing that again." He said, clenching him muscles around my member.

"Bad idea, I don't think you have another round in you." I groaned as my dick gave an excited twitch.

"You sure?" He whispered playfully as he ground back against me. I was quickly getting hard and I bucked into him, brushing the boy's prostate and earning an appreciated moan. I reached around until I felt Jer's half-erect cock. I palmed it until he was fully hard before tugging it a few times.

"Somebody's excited tonight." I smiled as my hand travelled lower to his balls. He groaned as lazily rolled them in my fingers. His head turned to the side, searching for my lips. I leaned forwards, pressing my mouth against his and letting myself get lost in the feeling of his lips on mine.

I moved down to his neck when he pulled away, laying open-mouthed kissed on any skin I could reach. All of the bruises and bite marks had healed after I had given him my blood and his skin had returned to it's perfect softness.

"Day."

"Yeah?"

"Either pull out or start moving." He complained lightly. I just smiled and rolled my hips into him and he hummed lightly, just as content as I was. I maintained a slow rhythm, never pulling out, just moving inside of him. I could stay like this forever, it was like there was nothing between us. I could say or do anything and he would still accept me.

He brought his hand up to grasp his dick and soon his had was flying over his shaft as he gasped and moaned. I doubled my efforts, pushing into him and adding to his pleasure. I watched him come, his head falling back to rest on my shoulder as his eyes screwed shut and his jaw fell open in a silent scream. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

After a moment he shifted so I wasn't inside him and I held back a noise of complaint as the cold air hit the sensitive flesh. He turned to smiled at me and chuckled when I frowned at him.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you." He promised before moving down the bed. I watched as his lips wrapped around my length and sucking on the head. He looked up at me, his bright eyes were mischievous. In one quick movement he had taken most of me down his throat, shocking a loud moan out of me as I tried to get farther into his hot, wet mouth.

I didn't last long as he alternated between sucking the head and teasing my slit and swallowing down my cock. I knew that was something that didn't just happen and I was unnecessarily jealous of whoever he had done that to first.

I smiled as Jer climbed up my body to collapse on top of me, using me as an oversized pillow. I brought up a hand, unconsciously stroking it through his hair. I really wanted to sleep now and I could see Jeremy was fighting to keep his eyes open. I looked over at the clock next to the bed, unable to guess the time.

The clock read ten to eleven and I jumped up, forcing Jer off me. Jenna could've been back at any time. She could've seen us. I panicked, looking around, everything had to look normal. I threw some clothes at Jer, the same jeans and a new shirt as I threw the remains of the other one under the bed.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Jer asked as he watched me from the bed, the clothes clutched in his hand.

"Get dressed, now. Get downstairs and act normal." I growled at him. I saw the pain in his eyes at my sudden change. I knew he thought I regretted this but he couldn't be more wrong. I had no time to explain it to him now. It's just that got so lost in him and it had shocked me. I looked over to him as he shakily pulled the clothes on, hardly able to stand. I walked over to help and he flinched back. I felt the familiar pain at his reaction to me, the one I thought had gone with his memories. Did he still think I was a monster?

"It won't work, you can't compel me." He warned, using his only defence. Did he really think I was that mean? I wouldn't, I hated messing with his memory and I thought the last time had been for his own good but he had proved that I could trust him.

"Jer, I promise I will never try to take any of your memories away again. Just know that this won't happen again." I wanted to keep that promise, too. I wouldn't break another one to him.

"Why? There's nothing stopping us." He objected.

"It's wrong, Jer. You're under-age and impulsive. You have your life ahead of you and I'm a vampire. Don't you see how that would never work out?"

He didn't answer me but the longing had returned to his eyes as he stared up at me, silently begging for me to change my mind. This time I wouldn't, though, I could stay away this time because I was no good for him.

We were both finally dressed and it was five minutes to eleven.

"Back here, one o'clock." Jer told me before disappearing out the door. It wasn't an order, it was a choice. It could happen again but if I didn't come it would never happen. I sighed in frustration. I could've said no to anything he would say but doing _that_, leaving me with the choice was a good move, I never made the right choice.

I heard the car pull up at four minutes past eleven. I was still up in Jer's room, too scared to confront him. I almost ran down the stairs when I heard the door open.

"Hey, Damon. Was-" Jenna started to ask but I was already out the door, if I looked at him I knew those words would slip out, the ones I thought I'd never think again. Three words that weren't enough to explain how I felt but summed it up so perfectly.

I loved him.

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't going to make it end like that. It was going to take a lot longer for Damon to admit to himself that he really loved him but I was listening to a sappy song and it fit so well! Hope you liked it, another chapter will be posted soon ect. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask!<em>

_And, as always, reviews make my day._


	13. Choice

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would make a group of bad writers write this instead of me._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: Choice<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I didn't turn around as I turned on the TV. Not when I heard the front door opening or Damon coming down the stairs. I didn't want to look at him, see the regret in his eyes. The way he acted had hurt a little but it wasn't important. It was an act, it had to be, and I saw right through it. If he truly regretted it he wouldn't come back tonight, that's what I told myself.

I tried to expel those last moments with him from my mind. I had the rest of the night to think about. It had been how I imagined sex to be like with him; rough, hard and passionate. I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow and making up an excuse for why I was walking funny, though, but it was worth every second. I had seen that man again, the one who had been so caring, if only for a short while.

"What's wrong with Damon?" Jenna asked me as she walked into the room.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "He's been like that all night. I don't think he likes me all that much." I added, trying to sound impassive and maybe I was trying to get as much doubt between the idea of me and Damon so she would never even suspect it. Just in case.

"He seemed fine earlier, do you think he's okay?" She commented.

"He's probably just being Damon." I muttered, hoping that she would let the topic go.

"As long as you didn't get into any trouble." She decided. "I need to freshen up. I've been running around all night." She continued as she made her way upstairs. The moment she was out of sight I relaxed into the chair as I huffed out a relieved breath. I needed to stop being so jumpy and obvious if I was going to go through with this with Damon. Whatever it was.

I was getting ahead of myself. I didn't even know if he was going to turn up tonight. It would be easier if he didn't, went back to ignoring me and treating me like Elena's stupid little brother but it wasn't what I wanted. No matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise or how I balanced out the pros and cons, I wanted him, no matter how stupid or dangerous it was.

It seemed like I was counting the seconds until Damon was supposed to arrive. It was midnight and Jenna had already gone to sleep. Elena and Stefan hadn't shown up and I had presumed they were staying at his house.

It was only an hour until Damon would be here and I didn't know what I was going to say. I knew what I wanted to say; I wanted to say that he was perfect and beautiful and I wanted him more than anything in the world and confess sappy things. That wasn't going to happen.

I turned off the TV, deeming it late enough to go upstairs although I knew I couldn't sleep. I was nervous and there was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that wouldn't go away. I changed into some tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt that I used for sleeping in before opening the window. I didn't expect him to be there yet but it didn't stop me from gazing out the window as I sat at my desk.

I glanced out the window almost every minute in the hope of spotting him as it approached 1 am. I was fighting to keep my eyes open and every muscle in my body ached. Although the bites and bruises had healed, Damon's blood had done nothing to ease the ache caused by his rough handling.

My heart grew heavier as the time came and passed. All of my faith in him crumbled away as as it slipped past 1:30. I didn't know how I could've been so stupid. Of course he wouldn't turn up, he didn't care about me; he only saw me as an easy fuck.

I was almost fighting back tears as I thought of how he had used me and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the stupid thoughts. I didn't care about him anyway, asking him to come here was a test to see if I could really continue this. I got my answer and now I could get on with my life. It was for the best anyway, I was going to do what the past-me had said. I was going to stay away from Damon Salvatore.

I slammed my window shut with a little too much force, making the frame shake before I climbed into my bed, pulling the sheets over my head. I hoped I could just forget this in the morning, just continue ignoring him. I buried my head into the pillow, trying to get comfy and I definitely wasn't missing the feel of his body next to mine.

I lay awake for what felt like hours, begging my mind to turn off so I could sleep. Of course I wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. I tossed and turned until I was so tangled in the sheets that I almost fell off the bed and my head hurt from accidentally hitting it on the headboard.

I pulled the quilt over my head, screwing my eyes shut. I refused to lose sleep over him, I wasn't some lovesick teen girl. The world around me faded away as my body finally relaxed and the tiredness overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p>I sighed contently as I felt fingers brush over my skin, trailing down my back, gently squeezing my ass. I didn't open my eyes, I just rolled towards the body, pushing the hand closer to me, silently asking for more. The person complied as two hands now roamed my body, teasing sensitive flesh and rubbing my nipples.<p>

A mouth joined the hands, causing beautiful pleasure to spread through my skin. It felt like I was being stimulated everywhere at once, the talented lips licking my ear and neck and cock all at the same time. I moaned at the ministrations, allowing the pleasure to wash over me.

The body pressed against me, holding me close as a hand reached down to stroke my member. All I could feel was pure white bliss, so strong that I thought I could see it. My lips found the intruder's as I drowned in the feeling of them moving against mine, making me melt into his embrace.

"Damon." I sighed, sinking into the familiar kiss. His teeth nipped at my lips as a finger did devilish things around my balls and hole, making me gasp into his mouth. He rolled on top of me, covering my body with his.

"Please." I whispered into the silence, pushing up into him, needing him to continue. My skin was on fire, my whole being was crying out with the intensity. I wanted to stay there forever, with him there, always making me feel this way.

I moaned his name again as his grip on my member tightened, bringing me to my climax. I was so close, my whole body shaking as I got so close to dropping over the edge of ecstasy-

There was a loud crash from somewhere around me, starling me as my eyes flew open. I fought my way out of the sheets I was buried underneath, panicking at the idea of someone being in my room. I was greeted by darkness as I scanned my room, unable to spot anything out of place.

I took a deep breath, deeming I had imagined the noise. I lay back down on my bed, once again wide awake. The noise came again, a series of hard cracks against the window pane, all of them threatening to break the glass.

I jumped out of my bed to the window, wondering what could be making such a racket. I pulled back the curtains to reveal the familiar street, hardly visible in the dim, overcast night. I opened the window and poked my head out into the cold autumn night, hoping to see whatever had woke me but I still saw nothing. The taps came again, a lot lighter this time and I could just make out the small stones that tapped against the window only a few inches away from my face.

I pulled back, not wanting to get hit by one and consequently leaving the window wide open. The second I had moved away I could feel a breeze blow into the room before the window closed with a thud. I backed up against the wall, not wanting to be caught by surprise but it wasn't necessary. The intruder was sprawled across my bed, completely relaxed as he stared at me with an unwavering gaze.

"Sorry I'm late." The man chuckled from his placed on the bed.

"Damon?" I gasped, shocked. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 3. I came to check if you were still awake so we could talk but you were asleep. I was going to go but I was worried, you were making there strange noises and you're usually quite a noiseless sleeper-" He stopped suddenly, realising what he had just said as I stared at him angrily.

"There is no need to mention your habits of following my sister to her room." I hissed, annoyed that he had heard me, too. "You have to promise to stay away from her."

"Oh-Yeah . . . Sorry. You don't need to worry about that." He muttered, seeming almost relieved that I hadn't pushed for an explanation.

"You say sorry around me an awful lot lately" I observed as I walked over to sit beside him, placing my hands awkwardly in my lap.

"I have a lot to be sorry about. I've done a lot of bad stuff to you, Jer, and I want you to know I truly regret it so we can move on from it, be who we want to be without the past dragging us down."

"In that case, I'm sorry for for calling you a dick . . . and almost attempting to kill you."

"And I'm sorry for killing you and constantly putting you and your loved ones in danger."

"That doesn't even cover half of it." I smiled.

"I know." He added, almost sadly. "I know I'm a bit late so, what did you want me for?" I took a deep breath and looked away from him. I just needed to say what I thought. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew he cared some for me, though how much I didn't know.

"I can't do this, Damon," I blurted out. That was definitely not the was I was supposed to say it. Damon looked like he was going to interrupt but I carried on quickly. "It's not that I don't like you or that we shouldn't see each other. I just don't want this to be serious. I don't mind if this is just sex... Or a meal," I smiled slightly. "I like it and the sex is great so don't try and make it something it's not. I don't want to lose what we have."

Although said simply, it was the basics of a truth. I really liked him but I couldn't love him like I wanted to. I didn't care that he was using me so long as it was mutual. It was kinda weird and twisted but that's all I had ever been there for. I loved Vicki but she just me for drugs and sex. Anna had used me for information and to get her mother back and each time they had left me when I got too attached. I swore it wouldn't happen again.

"Don't be stupid, Jer. I like you and that means you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." He pulled me closer to him, placing a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"I'd watch what you were saying, I might actually start to think that you have feelings." I joked, allowing his arms to pull me into his chest.

"Guess I'll have to be careful. I can't even make you forget if I say something stupid." He said, frowning. "Where's the vervain, anyway? I know you can't be drinking it since I've had your blood."

"I'm not stupid. I don't trust you with that." I said defensively, pulling out of his grip a little too harshly.

"Why not?"

"You did kill me." I added blandly. I noticed his discomfort at the mention of killing me and remembered it to investigate later. It wasn't digging, I was just . . . observing.

"I thought relationships were built on trust?"

"I'll trust you if you trust me."

"I don't trust anybody."

"Then maybe you need to start." I almost whispered as my hand moved to hold his. He stayed quiet, purposefully not answering me so I decided to change the subject.

"Will you answer me truthfully if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, so long as it isn't stupid."

"Why did you come so late?" I asked, wanting to start with the easier questions.

"I was waiting for Stefan and Elena to get to sleep. They think I'm up to no good and are keeping an eye on me." He answered, his words unhesitating. "Is it my turn now?"

"Do your worst." I said smugly, knowing I had little to hide.

"Why are you so good at giving head?"

"Of all the things to ask!" I exclaimed.

"You said anything."

"Natural talent, I guess." I lied easily.

"Don't bullshit me, Jer. I expect you to answer honestly if I do."

"It's nothing."

"I'm not going to laugh or tell anyone, what's the worst that could happen from you telling me?"

"Fine, if you really want to know it was how I paid for them."

"What?"

"The drugs, if I couldn't get any off my friends I'd go to this guy and he'd give them me if I sucked him off. He thought I was good and I got free stuff, it seemed like a good deal to my doped up brain. It's not something I'm proud of but it happened. Happy now?"

"Not at all, I thought I was your first male experience ever. You have upset me." He complained and crossed his arms childishly but I knew he was trying hard to not make a big deal out of it. I definitely wasn't proud of the past but it was well and truly behind me.

"It was more of a chore really, I never really enjoyed it."

"And that makes it all the more better, you were forced to perform sexual acts on a man." He huffed.

"It was my decision, my young, stupid decision but it was mine."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"As far as I can remember, you liked girls. To be exact, you had a little thing with one Bonnie Bennett. When did you change your mind?" I was a little bit happier about this question. It was at least one that I had expected him to ask.

"I've always known that I can 'appreciate' a nice looking body no matter who they are and you're pretty easy on the eyes." I admitted. "Bonnie's been avoiding me lately, Jonas and Luka are dead and she had all her powers back. I think it's a bit much for her and well . . . I'm not the most comforting boyfriend in the world. Anyway, I think my track record has pretty much put me off women for life. Vicki, Anna, Bonnie. I just think it's time for a change."

"And so you turned to me?"

"You can't be picky, especially with my luck."

"Thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel special." Damon pouted.

"You started it! And you know I didn't mean it like that. And speaking of, what happened to Damon Salvatore; Ladies' man, complete playboy?"

"Maybe he just grew up."

"I like the new him." I chuckled. "What about you, have you ever... been with another man?" I asked warily.

"I-I..." He hesitated. "Do you really want to know?"

"I already told you something personal." I pushed.

"Well, kinda-not really. Not really for me. The idea is that many older vampires, ones that want to stay hidden, take men as their 'boyfriends'. They have more blood and they can take rougher treatment and I have to admit that the more pigheaded they are, the easier they are to compel.

"It didn't work out for me, though, during the first world war we had to survive on as little as possible so I took in an orphaned boy, about 17. He would've gone to war otherwise. His name was Chad and he was quite willing to stay with me, knowing what I was but we were both uncomfortable with the idea. Being with men was a huge taboo and even though he got ridiculously aroused when I spent time with him we never got much farther than seeing each other jack off and even that got awkward.

"Another time I was drunk and it seemed like a very good idea. All I really remember was that he was cute and smelled nice. I'd done anal before so I had an idea of what I was doing. The next morning I was just glad that I was the one that fucked, not the other way round."

"How do you know it doesn't feel good if you never tried it?"

"How can having a dick up my ass feel good?"

"You're a hypocrite!"

"At least I know how to make it good. Admit it, you like it when I'm inside you." He purred playfully as he leaned forwards to kiss me. I moved to pull him into a more heated kiss. He let me lead for a moment before pulling back and looking at me.

"So if you don't want this to be anything, what are we doing?" He asked.

"I like you Damon but I'm just not ready for any kind of commitment. Can't we just be?"

"That could mean anything." He whispered.

"Exactly."I murmured against his lips before once again capturing them against mine. It felt good just to kiss him, not in any rush, pushing my hands up his shirt and purposefully making his hair a mess. "But I don't want you with anyone else."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered soothingly before pulling me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Will you stay tonight?" I questioned him as I pulled back for air.

"I can't. If I'm not there in the morning they'll think I'm up to something."

I snorted. "They expect you to have gone on a killing spree before they would even think that you were with me."

"Next time, I promise." He whispered. "But now you need to get some sleep, it's almost 4am."

"When will it be next time?" I questioned him.

"What about my house tomorrow night, well . . . tonight. I know Stefan and Elena will be out."

"Sounds perfect." I answered, secretly excited to see the rest of the house, namely Damon's room. I had only seen the downstairs.

"I'll see you at eight." He whispered, kissing me lightly. "Sweet dreams." He added before disappearing out the window.

I dropped back off to sleep the moment he had left, happy and relaxed.

* * *

><p>I was woken to the sound of knocking on my door. I pulled the sheets over my head, trying to expel the sounds and the light that were dragging me away from my peaceful slumber. I sighed inwardly as my eyes opened. I yawned, pulling myself out of the bed before I could get comfortable once again and headed downstairs.<p>

"Hurry up, Jer. We need to help clean up this morning. The only way I could get them to hold the auction at the Grill was to promise to clean up afterwards! It's already midday now and you are going to help me if you want to or not." She pushed something that resembled breakfast in from of me and I obediently began eating.

I dressed quickly and was pulled out of the door, grumbling all the way, I could've at least gotten some warning about this. I didn't pay attention as Jenna talked to me, my mind was wondering to the conversation last night. I was over the moon that it had worked out and couldn't stop myself from imagining what would happen tonight.

It looked like it would take all day to clean the Grill. Hundreds of glasses and cans were strewn across the room, filling tables and some areas on the floor. Wrappers and plates from meals added to mess and the parking lot (where a tent had been up, too) wasn't in any better condition.

Aunt Jenna had managed to pull together a small group of around eight people to help clean up the mess. I was annoyed that Elena hadn't been forced to help but brightened up slightly when I was promised my freedom if I helped out. I was already planning on sneaking out but it would be easier if I had permission.

The task was tedious. I was working outside cleaning up anything I came across and although it was midday there was a cool chill in the air, making work more than uncomfortable if I factored in my protesting muscles.

The roar of an engine pulled me out of my daze and my head snapped up. A familiar car pulled up next to the building, it's blue exterior drawing everyone's attention. The Camaro's roar was cut off as it's owner opened the door, stepping out into the dim autumn sun.

I couldn't help but smile as Damon's eyes caught mine. He winked playfully before disappearing into the bar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when he appeared again a few minutes later.

"I'm on the clean-up crew and I've been paired up with you. I think Jenna's trying to enforce some male bonding." He chuckled.

"That's your fault," I accused him. "If you hadn't stormed out last night like you were trying to get away from a fire then we wouldn't be together. She thinks you absolutely hate me now."

He leaned forwards, becoming unnecessarily close to me and I stole a quick glance around to see if anyone was looking our way. "Why are you complaining?" He breathed into my ear. His head moved down until his lips pressed against my neck.

I didn't dare to move as his fangs pressed gently into my skin. My eyes screwed shut and my nails dug into my skin as I concentrated on trying to keep my breathing regular. No sooner than I had felt him there he was gone, standing a few steps away from me with a smug grin on his all too calm and normal face.

"Don't do that again." I warned him. "What if someone had seen you?"

"Relax, nobody was looking . . . and anyway, I just couldn't resist." He smirked before leaving a short, promising kiss on my lips. "C'mon, then, I don't want to be stuck here all day. I have a date tonight." He teased as he walked away from me.

About an hour later we were finished. Jenna had, luckily for her, been working on sorting the money for some charity or other whilst everyone else had made the Grill presentable again. Later the whole group was sat round the bar, having a quick drink before we all headed home. My hands were wrapped around the mug of coffee I had been given, using it as a mini heater.

I was watching Damon with amusement as he sat with a sour look a few seats away. He had been denied anything but coffee or water to drink and he had been roped into what looked like a boring conversation with other people I didn't know too well. It served him right, though, although our job had gone a lot quicker with him, it had been hell. Every few minutes he made an inappropriate comment or touched me in unjustifiable places. I, of course, retaliated and soon we had turned it into a game of 'who could touch the other guy the most'.

A few moments later he excused himself and began to walk my way. He passed me with no visible reaction but I felt it as his hand lightly squeezed my butt through my jeans. I sulked when he disappeared and swallowed down the last of my coffee, almost burning my tongue. I couldn't wait until tonight when I could touch him without the fear of anyone seeing.

I gasped when I noticed the small note where I was about place the mug. I snatched it up and read the the few words that were scribbled onto the paper.

'You coming?' There was a small winking smiley drawn next to it and I sigh, shoving the note into my pocket. He had been really giddy all day. I traced his steps to the men's room and slipped inside.

"What's wrong with you?"I asked cheerfully as one of his hands began to trail down my body the moment the door closed behind me.

"I'm just happy! Why, am I not aloud to be?" He chuckled.

"If this is what happens when you're happy you can be happy everyday." I smiled.

I pulled him closer to me, sealing my lips over his. I was pushed against the door and Damon's hand found the bulge in my pants, pushing and curling his fingers as he massaged me through the clothes.

"Looks like you have a 'little' problem there." He joked.

"There's nothing little about me and you know it." I countered as I bucked into his hand, my breaths coming out as needy gasps. His hand fumbled with my belt as my hands gripped his hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. Finally my jeans were loose enough for him to pull them out of the way.

He fell to his knees in front of me and began to kiss and nip at my hip bones and dip his tongue beneath the band of my boxers, occasionally snapping the elastic back and making me gasp. Soon he pulled them away, too, leaving me half naked in a public bathroom.

"Aren't we gonna get caught?" I sighed as he kissed down my length. "Damon-Fuck!" I growled, my question forgotten as he took me in his mouth. I gasped as I noticed I could see us in the mirror on the adjacent wall. My eyes were glued to the sight as he knelt before me, his head bobbing over my length with his hair in a ruffled mess as my hands tried to pull him closer to no prevail.

I was growing close to my climax after just a few minutes of his ministrations, his tight lips were like heaven on my excited dick and I was almost whimpering as he pulled away. He moved on to suck my balls into his mouth, massaging them with his tongue and I was almost crying in pleasure.

"Damon-please! I need to come!" I almost screamed in frustration as he took me back into his mouth inch by slow inch. My hips bucked forward, trying to immerse myself back into his warm, slick mouth but an arm across my hips stopped me before I got far.

My grip tightened on his hair as I got close to my climax. My head was shaking from side unconsciously as I tried to hold myself back. I forced myself to look into the mirror again to see Damon rubbing his hand over his neglected length in time with his movements. It became a quick race to completion as his mouth worked expertly on my sensitive cock.

Someone was at the other side of the door, trying to push it open and in turn pushing me further into Damon's eager mouth. I moaned in ecstasy as he took down as much of me as he could and I heard a muted "For Fucks Sake!" shouted through as the man realised what we were doing but I couldn't bring myself to care, what was happening now was far too important.

I bit down on my hand as I came, trying not to scream Damon's name in such a public place but the thought was soon gone. My orgasm ripped through me and my legs shook, unable to hold my weight. Damon pulled me down next to him, cuddling into me and sloppily kissing any part of me he could as he settled into a post-coital state.

I got to my senses much sooner than Damon, which was funny since I was on the receiving end of the blow job. I grabbed some tissue and began to clean us both up. Damon's eyes closed and he let out a breathy moan as I mopped the white substance off his skin.

"C'mon, someone's gonna find us if we don't hurry up." I hurried him. All the response I got was a smile as he pulled me back down into a deep kiss. I pulled back quickly, genuinely worried that we'd get caught. "Do you want to get caught?" I snapped at him.

He eventually jumped up and was looking acceptable before I was. "That was fun." He chuckled, smiling dreamily at me.

"You are an exhibitionist." I grumbled. He just smiled at that, leaning against the door while I got sorted so no one could get in.

"Maybe I just like being with you, no matter where I am." He countered. "I'll go now and you wait a few minutes, nobody will notice we both disappeared."

"Right." I agreed, accepting the short peck on my lips. If I had only learnt one thing in the short amount of time we had been like this, he loved to touch me, whether it is just a quick kiss or a long embrace.

"See you tonight, then?" He asked, waiting for my confirmation.

"Of course." I smiled, happy I was seeing him once again the same day. A few seconds later he was gone, disappearing out the door at vampire speed. I waited for a few minutes like he planned and walked out of the toilets with a smug smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I'm not too sure about it either, I spent as much time as I could trying to make it right but it didn't work out. -.- <em>

_Don't forget to comment! Next chapter will be soon (I hope!)_


	14. Happiness

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would sue myself . . . I need the money._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: Happiness<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I took a deep, relaxing breath before taking another sip of the drink in my hand. Everyone was gone, although it took a bit of persuasion to get rid of Katherine for the night it would be worth it. I was going to spend the whole night with Jer, just me and him. I was smiling into the glass of whiskey at the thought.

He wasn't looking for a relationship. I told myself that over and over again but it wouldn't stop the fluttery feeling in my chest. Most of me didn't care, I could wait for him to be ready. He had a bad past but I could help him get over it. Another part of me screamed that he would never love me. I had hurt him so much and even though he couldn't remember it he knew, just like he did with Vicki. He couldn't love me because he knew I was a monster.

I couldn't think like that, I had changed. I would never hurt another living being just to prove that to him. I sighed as I thought back to our conversation from last night. I tried to hint at it but Jer just kept beating me down. There wasn't much I could do but be there for him, gain his trust. The kid did seem to have some serious issues.

I was pulled from my rambling thoughts by a short knock at the door. I put down the glass as gently as I could before jumping up to answer it. I tried, and failed, to walk calmly down the hallway. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself, before taking hold of the cool metal.

I pulled the door open, revealing Jeremy with his stunning brown hair. It had grown out lately and the locks that always fell into his eyes as he looked at me through his lashes like he was doing now made him look too adorable. His stunning eyes sealed the deal, the way they glimmered almost sadly made his as cute as a little lost puppy. It didn't hide the fact that he was filling out, growing taller each day and I knew he was going to grow into a handsome man. I just wished I could be around to see it.

"Hey, Jer." I said as I motioned for him to come inside. He was shivering and his hands were tucked deep in the pockets of a large black hoodie, with a band name on it I didn't recognise, to keep himself warm. "Are you cold?" I asked, concern jumping forwards before I pushed it down. He would easily warm up and there was no need to be so worried, he wasn't that breakable.

"Hey," He replied, sighing out a deep breath and making a cloud of his own breath in the air. "Please tell me that big fire of yours is on? I'm freezing." I nodded my head and let him lead the way into the large living room.

I hated the house, the outdated furniture and wood panelled walls made it dark and dreary like an old man lived there. Too many items; books and lamps and photographs lined the shelved and tables across the walls just gathering dust. It was just another reason I tried to spend as little time as possible at home. It had hardly changed in over a hundred years.

"Here, you can warm up faster if you take this off." I advised him before pulling the hoodie over his head, purposefully letting my hands trail and linger over his chest. I folded it over the chair before joining Jer on the rug in front of the fire. His arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him until our bodies touched as much as possible as we sat next to each other.

"Next time you're coming to mine, I'm not walking again." He announced, emphasizing it with a quick jab in my side.

"You should have said. I would've picked you up, I just presumed you could drive or something." I defended myself.

"Nope, not until next August, I'm not even 17 yet!"

"I tend to forget, sorry. How about I buy you a car for your 17th? Of course it will have to suck and keep breaking down. It would be your first car after all." I added lightly, covering the heavy feeling in my heart. Sometimes I forgot just how young Jeremy was. He had seen so much and it had forced him to grow up too quickly.

It just reminded me that he still had his whole life ahead of him. He was going to grow up, leave school and get a job. Would he still want me then? When he had his own friends and family and I was just no one. It would be best if he lost interest. We would both win. I would get my time with him, however long it may be. Then he would pull away and I would let him. It would be best if he never loved me, I wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

I sighed contently, letting the thoughts leave me as I often did lately. It was becoming easier and easier to forget about the future . . . or past. Jer shifted backwards until he was leaning against the settee. He pulled me with him silently until I sat between his legs, resting against his chest. He cuddled closer to me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he nuzzled and kissed my neck. I let my head roll back onto his shoulder, enjoying his tongue as it traced the shell of my ear and dipped to let his teeth nip and suck on my neck.

After a few minutes he stopped, resigning himself to just staring at the fire. "You're really quiet tonight." I noted. "Are you okay?" His hand moved up to stroke through my hair as he thought and it helped me to relax as I waited for his answer.

"I-I'm just thinking." He finally whispered, so quiet that I hardly hear the words that were spoked inches from my ear.

"Is it anything I can help with, you're really distracted. You wanna talk or something?" I asked warily, realising I was getting too close to the line between company and caring boyfriend.

"I don't want to bore you, it's really stupid."

"Go on, I'm not going anywhere." I pushed, liking the idea that he could confide in me. I wanted him to be close to me, I didn't just want to fuck him. I wanted to hold him and help him through anything. I turned to give him a comforting kiss before he stared to talk.

"It's just that I don't get it, Day. It happened so fast, one minute you never even glanced my way, no matter how much I tried to help you and now . . . now you forfeited sex with anyone else for me. I get that it's a huge step for you. I don't think you've ever been in a 'normal' relationship, what changed in the few days that we've spent together?" He was right about that. The only real

relationship I had been in was with Katherine and that was definitely out of the category of normal. I had pulled away from anyone ever since.

Of course he would be confused. He hadn't seen the changes happen as I had. He hadn't seen the light leave his eyes that night. He hadn't seen the beautiful, powerful creature that had stood up to me, even in fear. He hadn't had weeks to think about how he felt or even know how it happened.

How could I tell him any of it without him wanting to know the whole story? How could I tell him I loved him when he believed I had only thought of him for a few days? How was I supposed to tell him how I felt, that I didn't just magically fall in love with him. That it had taken weeks where he didn't even know I was there, following him and keeping him out of danger.

"I wish I knew what happened in that little head of yours." He mused. "Then this actually might make sense."

"Does it matter now, Jer? You have me, there's no point in wondering why. We just need to live now, let it happen." I said, dropping the subject for him. I knew what he was searching for; the lost time. The days that didn't fit. People that had experience with being compelled could learn to identify the signs. Lost days, events that didn't fit, fuzzy memories or even just confusion. Jer had to realise something.

"I know, I just feel like I'm missing something and it's just so obvious but I can't figure it out." He growled before sighing in frustrated defeat.

"Hey." I cooed gently as I squeezed his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just try to relax and forget about it or you're going to obsess over it."

"Alright." He agreed stubbornly.

"Anyway, I think it ended quite well." I said before turning to capture his lips in mine. He into my mouth as our lips parted, allowing our tongues to meet, just brushing against each other as he melted into the quickly familiar gesture. I let out a breathy moan as the wet muscle massaged my sensitive lips, leaving them tingling when he pulled back.

"I would've gotten you eventually anyway."He teased as he pulled me back into his warm chest, the mood instantly lightening.

"Oh really? And how would you have done that?" I asked I tried to turn back around but he held me there, making it clear he didn't want me to move.

"It would be too easy, like last night. You wouldn't be able to resist." He whispered seductively in my ear. His hand reached up into my shirt, his fingers beginning to trace light patterns over my pale skin. "I'd wait until you were alone, watching you somewhere, just a crowded place. You'd want me before I even started because you would know what it meant when I looked at you like that.

"Then I would come and sit next to you, it wouldn't be too obvious, no one would even notice when my hand slipped onto your knee." He whispered into my ear, acting out the words as he said them. "You wouldn't even stop me as my hand got closer to your cock. You'd just be begging for me to touch you." I let out a low groan as his hand moved to lightly cup the growing bulge in my jeans, squeezing ever so gently.

"Then I'd walk away, leaving you there, hard, needing me." He chuckled, bringing his hand away. "And you would come after me, my job would be done. You would be so set on fucking me, making me scream that you wouldn't care where we were, that we could get caught any minute. All that would matter would be slamming into my ass, taking me." He whispered, his breath deepening. I realised I had shut my eyes as I listened to his hypnotic voice. I turned then, recapturing his eager mouth, dominating his body as I pushed against him.

I let go of him for a minute, crawling over to a spot in front of the fire. Jeremy sat watching with lust filled eyes, not attempting to do anything with his obvious erection. I just stared at him, enjoying my superior vision in the dark room, the only source of light being the fire. His dark brown hair was brushed out of his face, revealing eyes, pupils blow wide as he stared at me as if he was about to jump me.

His arms were spread over the seat of the settee he was leaning against, causing his tee to ride up and tease me with just inches of his perfect midriff. My eyes travelled to his jeans where his hand had started to rub the noticeable outline of his thick cock through the material.

"Enjoying the view?" Jer asked, he voice deeper than usual. I leaned forwards, pulling him on top of me. He bent down, moulding his body to mine as we kissed slowly and passionately. His hands wrapped deep in my hair as I cupped his cheek pulling him closer, the only thing I could taste was him, the only thing I could feel was heat, from both Jer and the fire.

I couldn't help but stop for a moment to think about how romantic the scene was, the heat of the crackling fire illuminated his as I stared into deep brown eyes. I wondered what Jer would think if he saw the situation as I did. That we were making love and it was beautiful.

I rolled us over, pinning the human beneath me. I kissed down his neck, efficiently removing the tee as it got in the way. I moved down to his waist, quickly undoing the belt and his jeans soon followed.

Jeremy tugged at my shirt, wanting to see my naked body, too. I obeyed and stripped myself of my jeans, allowing Jeremy to pull off my shirt. We were both on the floor, me straddling Jer's stomach, both of us just in our boxers. Jeremy reached down, intent on removing the final layer of clothing. I pushed his hand back, giving him a disapproving look.

"I'm going to take my time with you tonight. Now, where there is no chance that anything can stop us." I whispered, leaving wet kissed on his chest. He let out a quiet whimper at that, arching into my touch as I tease his nipples.

"Damon-" He gasped, already rocking against me, trying to get some friction. I moved down his body until I was eye-level with his confined arousal. I pressed a light kiss on the clothed bulge, making his member twitch before slowly pulling the elastic down.

His erection sprung forward, revealing the red, leaking tip. I licked away the pre-cum, earning a deep groan. He bucked up, attempting to feel more of my mouth on him but I had other ideas. I pulled away from him, earning a whine in protest.

"Day! Just fucking fuck me! I can't take this being patient thing." He pouted, looking too cute for his own good. It didn't disguise his desperation, though. His whole body was tense and Jer stared at me, wanting me to do something.

"Just relax and turn over, I swear it will be worth it." I promised. He thoughtlessly rolled onto his stomach, trusting me to take care of him.

I kissed down his back, causing shivers to sweep through his body. "You like that?" I asked only getting a moan in response as I lightly dragged my nails down his spine. I smiled as I played with the newly discovered sensitive area. I lightly dragged my tongue over the area before blowing on the wet patch I had created, forcing more shudders to spread through him.

Jer gasped and moaned lightly throughout my ministrations, his fingers buried in the pile of the rug. I wanted to explore his body, find other places that would make him moan. I wanted to find the ones that would make him laugh uncontrollably or the ones that made him melt in my hands but I had time for that later.

I inched towards my destination hesitantly. I was sure this was new waters for both of us but I wanted to try it. I placed a few kissed on the pale cheeks of his ass before spreading them, revealing the tight pucker.

Jer happily spread his legs as I ran a finger over the crease, only pushing against the hole slightly. I bent down, licking over his entrance and earning a surprised gasp quickly followed by a moan. Encouraged by the noises I swiped my tongue over it again, getting the same reaction.

I spent some time licking over his hole until it was slick and shiny with spit. Jeremy was writhing beneath me, pushing into me and moaning steadily. I pushed past the tight muscle, fucking him with my tongue and forcing him to unconsciously push into me.

I added a finger, pushing it in as I continued to probe the muscle, massaging it until his whole body was on edge. I added another finger, steadily loosening his entrance. Jer started speaking in between moans, begging for more. The sinful sounds Jer was making left me hard and desperate for any contact. Whilst I couldn't do anything about my own neglected hard-on, Jer was basically humping the floor, relishing the feeling of the friction I desperately needed. When I pulled back, leaving just my fingers inside him, the sight was almost enough to make me come right then.

His head was buried in his arms as he rolled his hips, simultaneously impaling himself on my fingers and stimulating his weeping cock. I couldn't wait any longer. I quickly added a third finger, making sure he was stretched enough before turning him over.

Jer looked up at me with dark, glazed eyes. His face was flushed and sweat glistened on his skin. He pulled me over him, locking his lips to mine. All his desperation and need was communicated in the one kiss as he held himself to me, his shaky breaths echoing off the walls.

"No more teasing-please." He gasped against me and I couldn't deny him. I hooked one of his legs over my shoulder before lining up with his entrance, quickly spreading some of my saliva on my cock to make it easier. I pushed forwards and my head fell back as I was consumed by the feeling of tight walls clenching around my cock.

I settled into a slow rhythm, sinking inside before one again pulling out slowly. Jer was rocking against me in minutes, trying to urge me on. I changed the angle, holding him up further, aiming for his prostate.

Neither of us lasted long after that, my hand pumped Jer's member in time with my thrusts. I gradually got faster, moaning as my orgasm was ripped from me by pulsating muscles seconds after Jeremy came, covering my hand and his chest with white fluid and crying out with a deep moan.

I gently pulled away, lying beside him as we caught our breath. Jeremy was the first to break the silence.

"Well, fuck." He whispered, still breathing deeply. I rolled over to look at him, his flush cheeks and lazy smile giving him a carefree look.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I answered, my mind to hazy to come up with a decent reply. I pulled us closer together, Jer automatically wrapping his arm around me as I lay my head on his chest.

"We should move or I'm going to fall asleep ." I sighed, muffling a yawn. The only response I got was a light humph. "Jer?"

"I'm comfy." He moaned unintelligently.

"I've got an even comfier bed upstairs."

"Do I get to see your room?" He asked, instantly perking up. I nodding, knowing he could feel it and he was instantly sat up. "What are we waiting for?"

He jumped up on shaky legs, obviously set on poking around my room before I got there. I let him run ahead, there wasn't much interesting there anyway. As I walked up the stair I saw the comical scene of Jer, completely naked, checking each door as he passed it.

"Third from the end, left hand side."

"Thanks." He said sheepishly before disappearing down the hallway. I followed, admiring the view of him from behind.

Jeremy had stopped once he reached my room, his eyes glued to the bed that dominated the room. I had to admit that it was rather big. Half a dozen people could sleep in it without problem, not that I had tested it.

"Well?" I asked as I made my way to the bathroom to clean up. The room really wasn't that impressive. There was a minimal amount of furniture; a tiny bedside table supporting a lamp, a few chairs, a mirror and the bed that claimed most of the room. The curtains that ran across the back wall would normally be opened, letting in as much light as possible from the wall of windows.

The best think Zack had done was update the bathroom. I had a shower and a bath for two as well as all the necessities. I grabbed a cloth, quickly cleaning come off myself before taking it to Jer.

"We have got to have sex on this bed!" He shouted gleefully as he fell back into the soft duvet, spreading himself out as far as possible and still not reaching any of the sides.

"I'm sure we'll end up doing that anyway." I sighed, throwing the cloth on him. Once he was a bit cleaner, Jer began to root through the pile of books I had never bothered to move from the side of my bed.

"I guessing you read quite a bit." He said, dropping each book to the side of him when he had read the title. "I haven't even heard of half of these." He sighed as he sifted through a new pile.

"I'm not surprised, they're quite old."

"Now this one I know. 'Gone with the Wind." He chuckled. "You're just a giant sop, aren't you?"

"You caught me." I smiled back. "I even cried a little at it." He just sighed and rolled his eyes, placing the book back.

"Wait, what's this?" He asked, reaching under the bed. He pulled out the familiar sketchpad. "What are you doing with this?"

I panicked for a moment, unsure of what to say. "You're not the only one that snoops, you know."

"Well at least I don't steal things."

"It has pictures of me in it, therefore it is mine." I chuckled slightly as he blushed. "I took it 'cause I kinda like it." I admitted sheepishly.

He waited for a moment, flicking through the pages. "You can keep it." He decided, putting it back from where he found it. "But no one else sees it, okay?"

"Right." I agreed. He pulled me into a kiss that ended in us both falling back onto the soft bed. "So," I whispered in his ear. "You ready for another round? The bed really needs it's springs checking."

Jer just laughed as he straddled me. "And I have thought of a great way of doing that." He offered as he rolled his hips, rubbing my quickly hardening member against his backside. I couldn't help but join his care free laughter before silencing him with a long, breath-taking kiss.

* * *

><p>I pulled the covers over us before lying down next to the already sleeping boy. An almost forgotten feeling spread through my body, warming me in unusual ways as I held myself closer to Jer's soft body. It was contentment, happiness and I loved it. All I could do was lie there as I was surrounded by Jeremy, he filled my every sense and all I could feel was happiness and love.<p>

Hours later, movement next to me shook me awake, my instincts kicking in as I was instantly alert and listened to what was happening around me. I forced my eyes to stay shut as I felt a weight leave the bed and a click of the door as it swung open and shut almost silently.

I turned over, forcing myself to sleep again. He just needed time, that was all. If I followed him I would just make it worse. The rustling of him putting on his clothes filled the house for a few minutes before the final slam of the front door left silence ringing in my ears.

I rolled over again, the huge bed now feeling cold and empty without the presence of Jeremy's warm body. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back to sleep and I eventually pulled myself out of the bed.

I was hungry anyway, I hadn't fed from Jer or drank anything all day. I made my way down to the basement, intent on finding some blood to comfort me.

"How're you doing Elijah?" I said aloud as I passed the locked door. I was only greeted by expected silence. "Yeah, me too." I sighed as I grabbed a bag from the fridge.

I settled down on the settee in front of the glowing embers that remained form the earlier fire, occasionally sipping from the glass in my hand. I was longing for Jer's company, he had only been gone a few minutes and I wanted him back.

I lay back, just thinking of him and I didn't even notice as my eyes slipped close and thoughts became dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget to comment. It makes my day.<em>


	15. Decision

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would make Jeremy gay, or at least bi._

_P.S there may be just a hint of kinky blood play in this chapter... oh well, it is about vampires_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: Decision<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I could hardly think. It was too much, too fast. I was stood outside the house, unsure what to do. I couldn't go back in, I needed room to think. I didn't want to see him again until I had it figured out or I would just forget about it, happy to be with him.

All the time I had been around him recently I had never once forgot what he was, I had never let the warning leave my mind. Damon was dangerous. But last night everything had melted away. I had time to think before I went to Damon's last night and all that went through my mind was how he had acted. He had been so happy, like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

I liked him like that, his smile was beautiful. I don't think I had ever seen a genuine smile so full of happiness from the vampire. It worried me, though. You would think it would distract me from the thoughts that there was something wrong, that it would help me to forget that he was hiding a secret. A secret so bad that I wanted to forget it but it just made my curiosity peak.

So I decided to try and find out. I went to the house last night with the intention of finding out what had happened, no matter what I had to do. It hadn't worked, though, he had just been so understanding. I didn't even dare to push him for information, he had been kind and considerate and sweet. He acted like he _loved_ me. It couldn't be right, it didn't happen like that.

I sighed, hoping that everything would just be easy for once. Why couldn't it be as straight forward as a high school crush? There just had to be a catch, something to prevent me from living a happy life.

I was walking, now, as I thought. There was no point in standing around, I needed to get home before I froze to death or passed out. Damon had most definitely fucked all the energy out of me. It was the best feeling, my whole body felt so tired a relaxed calm spread over every muscle and bone, making them feel like mush. There was no other way to describe it, even my brain was mush with the content fuzziness spreading through me. All I wanted to do was sleep but I had to get home first.

I concentrated on each word carefully as I went through our discussion. I had learnt very little, sure I knew he regretted it and that it was bad enough for me to lose a whole week of my life but that was it. Damon was right when he said I was going to start to obsess over it. I already was doing, I watched the recording almost every day and I dissected every conversation I had with him, just to see if that could give me any clues but there was nothing.

I sighed as I finally walked through my front door, not worried about being caught. It was almost 3am and Aunt Jenna would be in bed by now. I quietly walked up to my room, taking care to not wake anyone with the slamming of doors.

I got changed and quickly pulled myself under the warmth of the quilt. I was exhausted from our 'activities' and the walking but I couldn't sleep, not until I had sorted the warring in my head. I could just forget it, carry on with this dream life that seemed to have been handed to me. I realised that the choice was becoming more and more desirable. I wanted to be with him but could I let this go?

I rolled over so my face was buried in my pillow. I took a deep breath from the object as I calmed myself down. I had to make the right decision here. Even if I did, somehow, find out the truth, what would I do? Leave him. Forget the time we spent together or regret it.

It would ruin Damon as well as me. The truth wouldn't just potentially change my life but I knew Damon cared for me, it was obvious and it would destroy him, too. That's what made up my mind. He deserved to be happy, after all that had happened to him and I hoped that he was actually happy with me.

I pulled the sheets further up around me as I tucked my knees into myself. I would do it, let the past go. I was going to stick to the decision. It wouldn't be hard. Well, maybe a couple of things would be hard I thought with a mental chuckle before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken the next morning by the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. That unfortunately meant I had to go to school, ruining my idea to make it up to Damon for disappearing the night before.<p>

Fortunately, I was ready early enough to get a lift from Elena. I even had enough time to have a long, warm shower. Unfortunately, she was still looking at me strangely, like I was either going to break out in hysterical laughter or cry . . . or both. Maybe it was just because I hogged the bathroom this morning. It got even worse when Stefan got in the car, giving me an outraged look as he opened his window despite the cold weather. Why he couldn't just drive himself was beyond me.

"So, Jer. How have you been lately?" Elena asked cheerfully, her voice too upbeat and forced for the dreary weather outside.

"Urr, fine, I guess." I answered in confusion. I never knew what to say to her any more. Stefan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remaining uncharacteristically silent. Things hadn't improved in the last few days. Elena had started to be awkward around me and soon we were just avoiding each other. It was always her approach when she hid a secret, that's why she could never keep them.

Stefan had been okay with me at first, being just as friendly as usual until he got in the car. Did he know something? Maybe he could smell Damon on me. Could he even do that? Not to mention I had a shower, that had to get rid of some of the smell. I repressed the urge to sniff myself, knowing I wouldn't be able to smell anything anyway.

I would have to ask Damon, I didn't want anyone knowing about it. It was mainly because of the chance he would be attacked by Elena or Bonnie, maybe even Caroline and Alaric to protect innocent old me who never made the right decisions. I didn't want another thing taking away from me.

We arrived at school relatively quickly and Stefan jumped out of the car almost before it stopped. Elena looked after him in confusion before picking up her bag to follow.

"Bye, Jer." She hurriedly said before shutting the door behind her. I jumped out, too, quite eager to get through my day. I watched with a frown as Stefan and Elena walked to greet Caroline. It was strange how I noticed the gaping hole the removal of Bonnie had left.

She had stopped coming to school soon after getting her powers back, hell-bent on learning as much as she could from the grimoires left for her by Luka and Jonas. She spent most of her time at her house, reading through the endless numbers of witch-journals as she learned to push her limits and control her power.

I had visited numerous times in the past, worried about how far she was pushing herself. Most of the time I was an unwelcome visitor, given the cold shoulder until I went away. Stefan had said I was lucky that she didn't forcibly remove me the way she did with him. I hadn't visited in weeks and wondered if she was growing tired of the company of books.

I could probably visit after school, maybe she could give me some advice on guys, namely Damon. We had been close before everything, she was the best person for me to go to for anything. I wouldn't tell her everything but the easiness with talking to her stemmed form the fact she never dug too deep.

I had art for my first lesson, it was probably the only lesson I enjoyed and therefore the only one I wasn't miserably failing. I sat in my seat, grabbing everything I needed before the teacher spoke.

"Right, class. I'm sure we all know what we are doing. Get on with it." I smiled as Mr. Brunn went to sit back at his desk. He was a man of few words, usually only addressing us to explain the lesson but today we were carrying on with a project. It wasn't a favourite of mine, we simply had do a self-portrait. I almost laughed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I tried to suppress my cheerful smile so I could continue with the dreary looking drawing.

The rest of the day went quickly as I daydreamed through the classes I didn't understand. I had history and the whole lesson was spent avoiding eye contact with Mr. Saltzman. He looked miserable, it was usually one of the most fun and interesting classes I had but the man seemed to be taking the break up just as badly as Aunt Jenna.

I got a ride home with Elena and, obviously, Stefan wasn't too far behind. I went upstairs, sorting my bag as I wondered what to do about Damon. It would be rude to just show up, expecting him to let me in but I didn't want to apologise with a text, even I found them insulting. I smiled again as I thought about making it up to him.

I had a few good ideas, all of them including lots of very hot sex. My thoughts greedily moved to that subject, producing images of so many different things we could do. Ever since I had seen the kitchen table at Damon's house I couldn't help but imagine him bending me over and fucking me on it. I locked my door silently before stripping and lying back on my bed.

I loosely grabbed my member,warming up with a few light strokes as I imagined Damon, his touch as he pinned me to the table, kissing down my neck as he pressed himself against me. I trailed my free hand over the areas I wished his lips where, my breath becoming shallower as my hand sped up.

I heard a quiet moan come from somewhere in the room. I was sure it wasn't from me and I stopped for a moment, waiting for another sign someone was there. I didn't get one and gladly continued to move my fist over my hard dick, faster than before. I imagined Damon lying me on my back, taking me in his mouth as fingers teased below the hard shaft, occasionally dipping down to run over my hole.

I didn't falter in my exploration when I heard another tell-tale sign, a light growl that could only have come from Damon. I brought one hand up to suck on a finger as I moved to kneel on the bed, determined to make a show. I pushed the finger inside me, gasping at the added stimulation.

"Damon." I sighed quietly, rubbing my member harder, getting closer to the edge. I moaned as loud as I dared as I neared my release, bucking slightly into my hand. I felt a hand join mine before pushing it away, gripping my cock with a soft hand. I opened my eyes, automatically searching out those bright blue orbs.

We didn't move for a few moments, just stared into each other's eyes. I broke my gaze first, leaning forward to press my lips against his. He responded with a fiery passion, pushing his naked body hard against mine and replacing my finger with his.

He must've undressed as he watched me because not a moment after I felt his hard dick next to mine, both of us fucking into his hand. I pulled back from the kiss, gasping in air. I was close already and I wouldn't last much longer. Damon's mouth travelled down my neck, sharp teeth trailing over soft skin.

It was the only warning I got before my skin was sliced open, blood flowing from the wound. I gasped in pain and pushed myself closer to him, feeling the approach of my orgasm. One hand grabbed my hair, pulling my head to the side as he greedily sucked and nibbled at the wound. I fucked hard into the other hand, lost in the sensations Damon caused in my body.

Damon bit down harder as he came, his load coating my cock and causing me to moan at the added stimulation. My orgasm hit me seconds later, so powerful that my whole body arched into his as my nails dragged down his back. Damon pulled back, lying us down so we could hold each other closer.

I relaxed into him, breathing deeply as I recovered. I sighed happily as his hands trailed patterns over my skin and eventually opened my eyes to see him watching me with with a caring smile on his blood stained lips. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight, the blood smear all the way up one side of his face and the contented smile made him look a little bit silly.

"What?" He demanded, pulling a face at my reaction to him, making me laugh even more. "Jer? What is so funny?" He asked.

I sat up, taking shaky breaths as I tried to stop laughing. My head spun as I was hit with a wave of dizziness from moving too fast. I looked at Damon once the dizziness subsided. He was staring at my neck, the whites of his eyes blood red and his bloodstained fangs showing. The blood smeared across his face added to the predatory effect but I couldn't bring myself to be scared, instead all I could muster up was a stroke of possessiveness for this magnificent creature.

I brought my hand up to where he was staring, wincing at the slight pain. There was some blood on my hand when I brought it back. I quickly sucked the blood off my fingers, not thinking about what I was doing until I heard a deep growl. Damon was watching me, his whole body on edge as I sucked a digit into my mouth.

I let out a teasing moan as I rolled my tongue over my finger. He was hard again already, watching my every movement. I licked up the next finger, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as I sucked on it.

"Stop doing that." He warned, his voice deep and dark. I used a finger to wipe away the bit of undried blood that was left from the bite mark, offering it to him. He took the finger into his mouth, moaning as he licked and sucked away the red liquid. He licked as much as he could from my hand before pulling me down onto the bed, beginning his work on my neck.

His cock hadn't even had time to soften before I could feel the drops of pre-come on my skin as he moaned into my neck. He rubbed against me, setting off sparks of arousal in my own groin. I pushed back against him, loving the feeling of his hardness against me.

Spots danced in my vision as blood rushed to lower parts of my body. Nausea fired in my stomach and I weakly pushed him off me, meeting no resistance. The effort of pushing him away made the dizziness much worse. I took deep breaths, willing myself to not pass out.

"You okay, Jer?" Damon's concerned voice sounded.

"I just feel a little weird, that's all." I looked up at him to prove I was fine but I only succeeded in making myself feel even worse.

"I told you to stop." He chastised me. "Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked, probably already knowing my answer. I managed a sort of whimper, not trusting myself to move or speak but he understood my desperation.

"Lie back, silly." He whispered sweetly with an amused smile. "You need to rest." I relaxed back into the pillow, allowing him to rearrange me until he was comfortable sat on the bed next to me.

"What you doing?" I asked in a quiet mumble. I had a reason to be suspicious, he was staring at me with hungry eyes and he seemed to be even more turned on than he was a few minutes ago.

"Nothing, you're going to need some of my blood if you don't want to feel like shit for the rest of the week."

"Well, lets get it done." I responded tiredly, my eyes threatening to close any second. Damon disappeared for a moment, his movement barely noticeable before settling down next to me. "What are you doing now?" I asked in irritation, the swimming in my eyes was making me sick and Damon was just taking his time.

"We are going to kill two birds with one stone, so so speak." He answered with a smile, flashing a small metal object at me.

"Does one of these stones happen to be your insatiable libido?"

"Maybe." He whispered in my ear. I just sighed at him, the man could be a pain sometimes. I looked at what he had left the room for, hoping it would give me some insight on what his plan was. Damon held it up, showing a small blade out of a razor in the bathroom.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" I asked defensively.

"You need blood, don't you? Why not have a little fun in the process."

"Fun for you, don't you mean!" I pouted, understanding what he wanted me to do. I couldn't even claim I was too ill, the dizziness had stopped and so long as I didn't move too fast the walls stayed where they were supposed to be.

He lay down next to me so we were face-to-face. "Please Jer." He whispered seductively, lovingly brushing his lips against mine. I shifted so I could easily reach his neck, kissing the sensitive area before nipping at the skin.

"Give it here, then." I muttered, trying to sound put out by the idea when I was actually excited. I took the small blade from him, gently pressing the cool metal against the pale skin. Damon's eyes fell closed as he waited for the small cut, his head falling to the side, inviting me with complete trust.

I pushed the sharp edge until the blood welled on the surface, staining perfect flesh. I ran my tongue over the wound, tasting the sweet metallic liquid. Damon moaned loudly, pressing himself against me. I could feel his hard member resting on my stomach and I gently pressed my hand over his mouth so no one would hear us.

I licked and sucked at the cut, preventing it from healing. Damon was writhing against me, his whimpers and moans muffled by my hand. His arms were around me, pulling me closer as he rolled his hips against me, ignorant to everything around him as his release got closer.

Every drop of blood I took made me feel stronger, my cock filled out as I became affected by Damon's touch. I bit down harder onto his neck, spurred on by the way he cried out and arched into me. I turned us over, pinning the vampire beneath me, my whole body felt on fire as our members rubbed against each other.

I bit down on Damon's neck, quickly sucking away the blood and causing him moan loudly and press himself harder against me. I used a hand to pump his slick member as I pulled him into a deep kiss, letting him taste himself. A broken moan warned me just before his orgasm ripped through him, coating our chests with his white seed.

I came seconds later, the building fire exploding with passion and weakening my whole body. I sagged against him, the dizziness was gone but my body felt like jelly, refusing to cooperate when I thought about moving.

"It's 6:30." Damon mumbled, making to get up.

"So?" I asked, pulling him closer so he couldn't escape.

"So I have a very important meeting with the Founder's Council at 8 and I can't miss it."

"You've got loads of time."

"Not if I want a shower." He sighed.

"You look fine." I muttered, not opening my eyes.

"Jer, we're covered in blood. I don't think it's a nice look for an anti-vampire group." I just grumbled as he pushed me off him, unable to think of a good excuse for him to stay. He jumped up and I watched as his naked for retreated to the bathroom. "Care to join me?" I heard him ask from behind the door as he turned on the spray of water.

I jumped up with a smile, enjoying the idea immensely. I walked into the plain room with cream walls, half covered with tiles. I didn't pay it any attention, my eyes were glued to Damon. For once I wasn't admiring him, only staring in shock. He was at the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror with blood on his mouth and neck.

"Did I do that?" I asked, looking at the spot where I had made the cut. It was completely healed, only the blood caked over the area gave us away. I walked over so I could see myself properly and I was a similar story, blood on my mouth and where Damon had bitten me yet fully healed. "Could you have made more mess?" I sighed as I noticed the bit of blood that had found it's way into my hair. "We look like we went to a satanic ritual that turned into a blood orgy."

"We look like we had fun." He countered.

"We did have fun. The mess afterwards on the other hand . . ." I trailed off, pulling a disgusted face. He just chuckled, jumping into the shower and adjusting the temperature.

"Come on in, the water is fine." He invited as he reached for a cloth. I stepped in, for the first time grateful that the shower was big enough for two. He washed me first, lathering my body with soap and removing all traces of our activities. His hands travelled over my body, lingering over certain areas as he cleaned me.

I did the same for him, making sure to clear every crevice in his body before kissing his lips gently. Once my hair was washed I stepped out, grabbing a towel, to let him finish up. I was dressed by the time Damon walked in, drying his hair with a towel.

"My clothes are a mess." He complained as he pulled them back on.

"You're gonna have to stay here, then. It can't be that important"

"Aww, is Jeremy jealous?" He teased me in a stupid voice, ruffling my hair. "I would skip it but this is really important and I'm sure I can run over to my house and change if I go now." He decided as he looked over to the clock.

"Bye, then." I muttered, waiting for him to gracefully jump out of the window. Instead he walked over to me, pulling me into a slow, breathtaking kiss.

"Take it easy tonight, we kinda overdid it." He chuckled. "Will you come over tomorrow?"

"Of course, see you then."

Bye." He whispered alluringly, kissing me one last time before disappearing out of the window with a smug grin on his face.

I glanced out the window, knowing he was already long gone. How could I have thought I couldn't trust him? I would do anything for him. For the first time I could see myself truly being with Damon, he regretted what he did, he cared for me, maybe more. He was beautiful and kind and loving and maybe a little bit clingy and maybe, just maybe, I was starting to fall for the man.

* * *

><p>The sun was already peeping through my curtains by the time I woke up the next morning. I really had been tired once Damon had gone and spent some time lounging on the couch with a miserable Jenna before going to bed at quite a reasonable time for me.<p>

I knew I should have been in school but I could tell by the sparkling sunlight and my unwillingness to get out of bed that I wasn't going to make it. Even if I rushed and somehow managed to get a lift form Elena I might just have to commit suicide because of her and Stefan's awkward glances and inability to hold a conversation.

I decided I needed to see Bonnie, I would probably learn more there than at school anyway. It would be easier if I didn't ring up, she was always in and ringing her would give her a chance to lock the door or set some an evil witch voodoo trap.

By the time I was dressed and clean, even Jenna had left the house so I was safe to head out without getting caught. It was a nice sunny day out, disguising the fact that the air held a frosty bite that froze your nose and fingertips.

It was only a quick walk to Bonnie's house and soon I could see the deep blue door and white bench that I had spend hours sitting on with her in the past. I hopped up the steps to the door, not hesitating to push it open.

"Bonnie?" I shouted as I walked in, deeming it cruel to not give her any warning at all. I walked into the kitchen like I had done too many a time before, switching on the kettle before strolling into the once bedroom at the back of the house. It was now more of a library and I was well prepared for the (what Bonnie called) 'organised' mess that was strewn across the room.

I walked straight over to the table at the back of the room where she was working, piles of books and papers almost hiding her lithe form from view.

"Tea or coffee." I asked as I stopped behind her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as I skimmed over the lasted book she was taking notes from. I couldn't understand a word of it. I didn't even recognise the language, Bonnie had definitely bee busy since my last visit.

She quickly swatted away my hand. "You're freezing!" She exclaimed, jumping back a bit. I just chuckled lightly as she rearranged the papers that had fluttered away as she moved.

"Hot chocolate, then?" I asked, a bemused smile creeping onto my face.

"Sounds great." She agreed, not commenting on my unscheduled appearance.

I quickly left the room to prepare the drinks. She must've missed my visits, I had never had such a warm welcome. Once they were done I carried them back into the busy room, handing the first mug to the witch. We both moved to settle on an empty patch of floor, getting comfortable on the soft carpet.

"What's up, Jer?" Bonnie asked almost immediately after we settled down.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion. If anything I was feeling brilliant and it probably showed seeing as Bonnie always swore she could read me like a book.

"You didn't just randomly decide to come over for the first time in about a month because you were wondering how I was. There's something different about you." She said with a questioning frown.

I took a sip from my cup to give myself a minute to think. "I've been doing good, that's all. I just thought you might want some company."

"For once I'm not complaining, I could do with a break."

"You need one, you shouldn't keep yourself locked away here." I said with concern, taking her hand in mine. Bonnie's eyes immediately became distant and I pulled away from her quickly. "Don't do that!" I said a bit too loudly.

"I-Sorry, couldn't help myself." She muttered sheepishly.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, just happiness." She smiled. "And a person, they make you happy." She said with a blush. "Urr, who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, maybe I haven't met them yet." I ranted. "How's the research going?" I asked suddenly to change the subject.

"It's a lot harder than I thought, they're in so many different languages from different times that it's hard to follow. Some of the stuff you can do, though, it's amazing. Each witch learnt a unique ability and I have access to all of them." She smiled as she brought a closed hand out in front of her. When she opened it a small object flew across the room to settle in her hand.

When she held it up I saw a small bracelet, almost exactly like the vervain one Elena had once given to me. "Many witches were inventors like Emily. It seems that Jonas collected them, too. Some don't work any more but this one is a channelling bracelet, it must've come from Mystic Falls at some point since it's just an enchanted vervain bracelet from around here.

"It helps witches to expand their powers by creating powerful links between two witches or with energy in the elements around us. This one is supposed to allow normal people to channel elements, too. The power is really weak but kinda cool." Bonnie explained as she handed it to me. "You should give it a try."

I took the thin, silver chain from her and carefully clipped it round my wrist. I put it on the same side as my vervain bracelet which I had never taken off since I found out about vampires.

"Right, let's start with the basics." She said, holding out a small white feather. "Make it float."

"Easy, Right?" I said with confidence and concentrated on the feather. It didn't move and I concentrated harder with still nothing happening, I pulled a face at the object, blaming it's non-cooperation for my failure. "How do I do it?" I asked in defeat.

"Just think about the energy around you." She whispered, closing her eyes. I copied her, trying to feel for the elusive power that I was supposed to channel through the bracelet. "Try to touch it." She whispered. I relaxed my mind, pushing my senses around me until I felt the crackling power that was settled in the air around me.

I thought hard about concentrating the power into one area, it gaining energy as it became more concentrated. A sweat was forming on my forehead as I concentrated harder on guiding the wild magic. Suddenly, it broke free and I could feel it firing away from me.

I opened my eyes in shock to witness the destruction from my mess up. Paper was scattering everywhere, flying through the room almost like it was intent on causing the maximum amount of carnage. I was laughing once the documents had finally settled, echoed by Bonnie's chiming giggles.

"I think I did a bit too much." I managed after I calmed down a bit, giggles still threatening to escape.

"It's my fault, I just didn't expect you to grasp it the first time. It took others months to perfect." She said as she surveyed the damage. "We should clean this up." She muttered with a frown.

"Sorry." I added as I looked around the room. You could no longer see the floor, instead it was a sea of white and black covered the area, even a few pieces had landed on me.

"Don't worry, I was thinking about organising them all into some kind of order, anyway. You just made up my mind." I smiled at her comment as we began to collect the scattered papers, simply piling them on her desk.

"Here you can have it back, I don't want any more accidents." I chuckled, passing the bracelet to her.

"Thanks," she said, putting it back in the drawer I suspected it came from. "Will you accompany me to the living room." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"I shall." I managed without laughing, taking her hand.

Once we reached the relatively tidy room Bonnie decided it was 20 questions time and I had no choice but to answer.

"So who is it?" She asked to moment I sat down.

"I told you," I said defensively. "I don't know!"

"Please Jer, I thought we were close. I know you know who it is. I got a feeling that it was soon, really soon."

I frowned at her, hating the woman for being so nosey but knowing she wouldn't let it drop. I really did want to tell her, it would be an awful lot easier to explain it to another person but Bonnie hated Damon and I knew she wouldn't see a good side to it.

"Well-I..we. It's complicated."

"That's what everyone says." Bonnie complained.

"Well this really is complicated. It's not even really a relationship, it's more of a mutual understanding, mutual benefit kinda thing."

"Doesn't sound so complicated to me." She prodded. "Who is she?"

"Well, that's the problem. It's a guy. Bonnie, I think I'm gay." I finally got out. She didn't say anything for a minute before shifting slightly and continuing.

"Well, it's understandable." She said finally.

"What do you mean 'understandable'?" I asked in shock.

"Well, with the way you acted around Tyler for a short while, I thought maybe. . . Well, you know. I thought it could've been a possibility." She answered meekly.

"I swear, it was never, ever like that with Ty." I promised.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"No, nope, never. You are not getting a word out of me you mischievous witch." I said, closing the conversation.

"It's not Matt it is?" She asked in feigned shock.

"No! Elena dated him!" I shuddered.

"Stefan, then?"

"No, you insane woman." I said, holding back laughter. I was glad she didn't guess Damon, I didn't think I could lie well enough.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She decided.

"Fine."

"Fine." She copied me. I sighed, giving into her stubbornness. "You busy later?" She asked.

"Well, not really, Why?"

"I'm going to buy you a congratulatory dinner, you up for it?"

"Sounds good." I agreed. "Only because it gets you out the house, though." I joked.

"Perfect." She sighed, "But first, I need to employ the help of a young, kind man to help me organise my life's work."

"Why would I do that?" I teased.

"Because I can tell Elena you have a gay lover." She threatened me playfully.

"I promise to do this one thing if you never ever use that as a form of blackmail ever again. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>It had taken hours of hard work to organise the room and I had definitely worked up an appetite. Bonnie was just getting ready and I was left to amuse myself while I waited. I was glad Bonnie had been so accepting, it gave me hope that this could actually work.<p>

My mind quickly jumped to Damon and I remembered that I had promised to go over to his later on. I pulled out my phone, I could still go over there but probably later than planned. I sent him a quick message.

'Going out with Bonnie, be there later.'

I was just sending it as Bonnie walked into the room, looking much nicer after a shower and wardrobe change.

"You texting your boyfriend" She teased mercilessly.

"Firstly, he is not my boyfriend and secondly, yes, I am." I replied. "Are you ever going to get over it?"

"I'll stop once it stops being weird."

"Willing ever stop being weird?"

"Probably not." She decided.

"Brilliant, let's go. I don't know about you but I am starving." I complained as we set off out the door.

The Grill was quite full once we got there, people playing pool, drinking or having an evening meal. We found an empty booth and quickly sat down in it. After ordering our food, we started talking again. This time about what Bonnie had been doing and interesting things she had found out in her research, luckily staying away from anything to do with me.

It really was interesting, many witches also kept a diary, recording their misadventures. They dated back hundreds of years and from any country I could think of. Once we had finished the meal, I couldn't resist a quick game of pool. Bonnie always made me feel good at it seeing as she could never even manage to hit the white ball with the cue.

"But I suck at this." She complained as I set up the table. "You know you're going to win."

"Maybe you got better." I supplied.

"I haven't." She grumbled.

"It's the only thing I'm better at than you."

"I can't argue with that." She boasted.

"Look, just do it like this." I demonstrated, hitting the ball for the break. The white ball suddenly changed it's course, rolling into the pocket at the side.

"Looks like you're not so good after all." She said overconfidently. I just nudged her as I went to retrieve the ball, two could play at that game.

I started again, quickly jabbing Bonnie in the arm just after hitting the ball and breaking her concentration so she couldn't move it. I putted two balls quickly, earning an annoyed glare from the witch.

"What was that for?" She asked, animatedly rubbing her arm.

"You are not the only one that's allowed to play dirty." I announced. She promptly tugged the cue away from me, intent on winning. She had quickly got three more balls into the hole before I could stop her. I jumped up behind the witch, tickling her sides as she tried to hit another ball and making her miss.

This carried on throughout the game until Bonnie had won and we were both crippled with laughter. I calmed down first, standing up from the table I was using to support myself and looking around the bar to see if anyone was looking at us.

I ducked down again quickly as I saw Stefan and Elena come in through the doors, luckily not looking my way. I crawled over to Bonnie, coming up with a simple plan to avoid them.

"Bonnie!" I whispered next to her.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked in confusion.

"I really don't want Stefan and Elena seeing us here, they might get the wrong idea."

"Let them." She said simply. "Wouldn't it be easier than explaining why you disappear to another man's house in the middle of the night."

"What if he had a sister?"

"Does he have a sister?"

"No. . ."

"Then we go along with my plan." She decided. "First step is to give me my prize for winning."

"You cheated."

"Just kiss me, idiot." We quickly stood, making it look like we had been there the whole time and I quickly pecked her on the cheek as soon as I knew at least one of them were watching, my cheeks going bright red at the act.

"Right, now we casually walk out." Bonnie said, gently pulling be by the hand. I let her lead me until we were back in her car.

"So you're going to cover for me?"

"Only if you answer a question each time I lie for you."

"Seems like a good deal." I agreed.

"Is he older than you?"

"That's not fair, you've asked loads today!" I accused.

"Just one more? Please?" She begged.

"Fine, he's older. Who does that rule out?"

"Just about everyone in your year and below." She said, making a show of mouthing a list of men it could be, counting them on her fingers. I sighed, hoping that she would stick to the reasonable choices, if she did that she would never get it right.

I felt my phone go off, alerting me of a text and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Is it him?" She asked in excitement.

"How am I supposed to know if I haven't read it?" I asked angling the screen so it would be impossible for her to read it.

'You still coming over?'

That was all it said and I sent him a quick reply of 'I'll be there soon'.

"Do you want me to drop you off anywhere?" She asked.

"No, it's not too far to walk from here." I answered. "Thanks for taking me out for dinner."

"Don't worry about it and tell lover boy I said hi."

"Sure, bye." I chuckled, getting out of the warm car. It was dark by now, the street lights illuminating the path as I walked away from the car in the direction of the Salvatore house.

* * *

><p><em>Please comment people. I want more than three per chapter! It's frustrating!<em>

_We have a lot to celebrate this update, it was my birthday yesterday,(yay) we have hit **15 **chapters and **50 000 **words! (not including notes ect.) So please celebrate by bringing us up to 50 reviews. It would really mean loads!_

_P.S. I swear the next one will not take this long! And I am uber sorry about the wait!_


	16. Secret

**The Only Exception**

_Warning __this __story __contains __graphic __sex__, __rape__, __sex __with __a __minor__, __blood__play__ . . . __the __works__! __The __pairing __is __Damon__/__Jeremy __Slash__! __If __you __don__'__t __like __it __go __away__. __Thank __you__! ( : __Enjoy__._

_These __characters __are __not __mine__, __though __sometimes __I __like __to __pretend__. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Secret<span>**

**Damon's POV**

"Sorry I'm late." I said as I walked into one of the many large rooms of the Lockwood Estate, instantly stopping the chattering of the two women in the room. I was only 10 minutes late, a miracle if you thought about it. I sat opposite them, the roaring fire a much appreciated warmth after being outside.

The room, like most of the house, was old and outdated. Dark mahogany panelling lined the walls with shelves full of books and knick-knacks dominating most of the space. It was already dark out and the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling did little to illuminate the dark corners of the room.

"Is there something wrong, Damon? We haven't had a real meeting since Richard passed away." Liz asked, worry leaking into her tone as she looked at me with motherly concern.

"I know it's been a while since we've had a proper meeting but I really do need to talk to you."

"If it isn't urgent then why didn't you just contact us? I actually had plans this afternoon which I had to cancel." Carol whined as she glared at me. It would be helpful if she would conveniently go an die in a ditch, she only knew of the council because she married the mayor and all she was good at was serving tea.

"I just wanted to introduce you to someone, a friend of mine," I could feel their questioning gazes on me but they stayed silent. "He is a vampire hunter, you both know him but he has decided he wants to help our town defend itself."

It had been Alaric's idea, amazingly, after all the time of sitting in the shadows he wanted to start an active search for dangerous vampires and was using me to get the powers of Mystic Falls to support his movement. Alaric thought it was a necessary step forwards. I just thought he needed a new hobby. He was dead set on the plan, too, it's not like I loved my species but I did feel slightly treacherous by going along with it. He had even blackmailed me with telling Liz my secret before I agreed.

Alaric walked in then, managing to pick the most annoying moment. I glared at him as he entered the room, I had hoped to at least explain the situation a little more to them but of course he messed it up.

"What is this, Damon?" Liz called out first, beating a bewildered Carol to the mark.

"Ric meet Liz and Carol. Vice Versa." I muttered cynically, wanting to be anywhere else.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" The sheriff quizzed me as she leaned forward in her seat, staring me down.

"Look, I really want all of you to get along. We're on that same team so play nice." I warned. "Just hear Alaric out. He's here to help"

"Why should we trust him?" Carol asked as if he wasn't stood behind me.

"I trust him with my life, that should be enough." I said sincerely, if that didn't start them getting along there was nothing I could do.

"Well..." Alaric cut in, moving to sit down next to me. "I guess we can start with questions."

"If you are a vampire hunter then what brought you here and why haven't you revealed yourself to us before now?" Liz began in an annoyed rush, turning her accusing gaze to Alaric.

"Well... Um-" Alaric started, obviously shocked by the way he was being talked to. "I was chasing a vampire down and it lead me-"

"The vampire?" Carol quickly cut in.

"Has been dealt with." I assured them, earning an annoyed glare from Alaric.

Ric cleared his throat loudly as we began to ignore him again. "As I was saying, I decided to stay here to settle down after the vampire was dealt with. I've been doing a little work with Damon with any vamps that have come into town."

"Really, Alaric is here because I know he is very capable of keeping the town safe in the absence of any of us. When I leave, I'm hoping he will take over here." I explained.

"When? As in you're leaving?" Liz snapped, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I might not be leaving now or next year but I am leaving. I'm not the type to sit around, I'm too used to travelling about and I'm sorry to say that have a habit of leaving without any goodbyes." I said trying to keep the sorrow out of my voice. It was a good idea to cover my bases, get ready to leave now so I could go quickly. I wasn't planning on sticking around after Jer got bored with me.

Even if he didn't, we couldn't stay together together. I had given myself a year. I had a year. If he didn't call us off by then I would either cut myself away from him or tell him the truth. Either way I wouldn't be sticking around much longer.

* * *

><p>The 'meeting' had lasted longer than I had hoped. It was almost midnight before I was finally able to slip out. Luckily, after the shaky start, everyone had relaxed. Carol had kindly supplied wine and conversation had flowed well. It had been a welcome change to chat and gossip with friends without worrying about anything.<p>

I yawned tiredly as I walked through my front door, starting to unbutton my shirt. The faster I could get to my bed the better. I had barely got any sleep last night, in between worrying about Jeremy and being repeatedly kicked by the sleeping man had left little time for any kind of sleep.

I let out a tired yawn as I methodically stripped and crawled into my bed, pulling the covers snugly into myself before closing my eyes.

_The room was dark, each shadow a monster waiting to pounce but that wasn't why my heart pounded in my chest, why every ragged breath was like a knife to my throat. He circled me, waiting for the perfect moment to kill. I was trapped. The panic was so overwhelming I couldn't move, trapped in my body by my own fear, but when I did it was too late._

_He was there on top of me, in me and I couldn't help but scream. I wanted to die. I wanted it to end, to stop but all I could feel was him, using me until I couldn't move or speak or fight or scream. I couldn't think past the unbearable pain, couldn't feel the tears streaming down my eyes or the hands that ran over me. The pain was only replaced by another, more intense, wave of agony. The screams caught in my throat as my mind broke, leaving me, letting my body bleed and tear._

_A dull ache remained. It had stopped, leaving me beaten and broken. I couldn't move, all I could do was wish it wouldn't come back and finish what it had started. A sweet darkness prowled the corners of my mind and I wanted it closer, I needed it to take me away._

_A scream escaped my throat echoing back to my ears as a fire engulfed me, more painful than anything, everything I had ever experienced. The darkness was closer, finally taking me as the pain disappeared._

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I sat up in my bed, gasping for breath. My eyes swept over the room and I relaxed as I recognised where I was. I could feel the cold sweat over my skin. That had been too realistic.<p>

I took a few calming breaths, trying to rid my mind of the horrific dream but it stuck in the forefront of my mind instead of fading like any other nightmare. I got up onto shaky legs, stumbling into the bathroom to splash water over my face. The cold liquid did nothing to calm my thoughts as I stared at myself in the mirror, bloodshot eyes contrasting a deathly pale face. I looked like I had seen a ghost.

I pulled on a dressing gown before making my way downstairs. I needed coffee before I did anything more. I was only taken aback for a moment when I saw all the lights were on downstairs. I shuddered as my thoughts wondered to the dream as I wondered who was waiting for me in the kitchen but I tried to brush the stupid thoughts aside. I was probably Stefan or Katherine.

I stalked forwards not letting my fears get the best of me, sighing in relief when I saw my brother leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee clasped in his hands. I realised I had no idea what time it was.

"Morning." He greeted me, handing me a second cup. I took it from him, gratefully holding it to my chest as I inhaled the soothing aroma.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I coughed to clear it, only managing to create a small sting of pain in my throat.

"Almost 7." He muttered. He had probably already been up for hours anyway, Stefan was the very definition of early bird, though he usually caught Bambi not worms.

"Wow," I sighed, taking a sip of the hot liquid to steady myself. "I-Stefan." I whispered, feeling like a stupid child. "Have you ever had really weird dreams, like they were real?" I asked, already regretting asking him.

"Must've been a hell of a bad dream." He commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a panic, had I shouted? Had he heard me?

"You were screaming not 10 minutes ago. That's why I made coffee." He explained as if he was discussing the weather.

"So you have seen this before?" I pushed. "'Cause this is nothing to joke about. That was the single most scary thing I have ever seen."

"Look, Damon... I went through the same thing when Lexi helped me." He whispered soothingly, like I was about to deny everything. "It just means you care, that you feel, that's it."

"I've felt for a long time, Stefan." I hissed.

"But you've only ever cared for yourself." He said, finishing the conversation. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see Elena before school." He muttered, placing his mug with a bit too much force and leaving the room.

"Bye." I said sourly to myself as I heard the door slam behind me.

I sighed before taking a sip from the cup, Stefan had seemed a bit too touchy, even for him. I sighed, easily letting it go. It was nothing, my nerves were shot from the nightmare, that was all. I was just making something out of nothing.

I finished the coffee as slowly as I could, refilling the cup and drinking that slowly, too. All the time my mind was stuck on the dream, so alien yet so familiar. I had seen it before, almost like deja vu but much much stronger. I stifled a yawn, the restless night had left me exhausted but I didn't dare go back to sleep.

I needed a distraction from the thoughts, I tried everything from reading to fiddling around with Stefan's shiny new laptop but nothing held my interest for long enough.

It was only midday by the time I had done everything possible to keep me entertained in the house and so I decided to go for a nice long walk. The small town was in fact quite pretty and the fresh air worked to clear my head and relax my body.

I wondered into the Mystic grill many hours later, having lost track of time as I walked, enjoying the freedom of having nowhere to go as I walked aimlessly. Maybe I could buy a puppy to walk everyday.

I settled down at the bar, inattentively thanking the waitress that immediately brought a scotch an placed it in front of me. The place was quite crowded with the afternoon rush but not uncomfortably so. It was enough that I wasn't noticed as I watched the people around me, letting myself fill my mind with their trivial conversations instead of my thoughts.

I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh and instantly perked up, I knew it would be Jeremy. The second I read the message, the mood shattered, only to be replaced with intense jealousy.

I stayed where I was, it would not help to track them down and pull him away from her, show her who Jer had chosen, no matter how much I wanted to. Instead I tried to regain interest in the crowd but they quickly became boring as thoughts of Jer penetrated my mind.

My dwindling interest perked as I heard a familiar voice as someone walked through the door, followed by another less welcome one. I tried to take a peek at them without being seem but frowned as they settled in a booth that faced away from where I was sat. Luckily, I was still able to hear their conversation and so I relaxed back into my seat, listening intently.

I was thankful that the conversation remained rather boring and trivial but it didn't stop the jealousy that flared through me with every laugh and intimate comment. I was practically growling as listened to them from the bar.

They had finished their meals, both relaxing at the table before deciding to play pool. They were easily visible, now, Bonnie and Jeremy stood too close together for my liking and my grip almost smashed the glass in my hand as I heard them banter and push each other around. I was fuming by then, seconds away from pulling him away from the witch and showing everyone in the room who he belonged to. I turned away for a moment, trying fruitlessly to relax.

I looked back around to them just in time to heard her ordering Jer to kiss her and I was forced to watch as he obliged, lowering his head to leave a light kiss on her cheek before they walked out, holding each other close.

I had ran back home in seconds, storming through the door and quickly sending a text, hoping that it would break them apart faster. I got a reply almost instantly, he would be back soon. A dark grin spread across my face, Jeremy needed to learn who he belonged to. I fell back on to the sofa in the living room, appeased by the idea of plotting my revenge on the boy, scenarios running through my mind by the boatload. I was going to have him in any way possible

* * *

><p>I was almost painfully hard by the time I heard the door open but I could wait, this was all about Jer. He needed to learn I don't share. Ever.<p>

"Damon?" I heard him call through the house, walking in like he owned the place. I was going to have to fuck the arrogance right out of him.

"In here." I answered him, trying to reign in the excitement and anger, keeping the arousal out of my voice. I gave him the best pissed off look I could achieve as he walked into the room, instantly confusing him.

"What's wrong? " He asked, quickly walking to sit next to me with a puzzled look.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked him, staring him down and instantly recognising the jolt of excitement that ran through him.

"What do you mean, Day?" He asked, his breath deepening as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean." I whispered in a deep growl as I slowly inched forward until we were so close I could feel ragged breath on my lips.

"Damon..." He gasped out but I didn't give him chance to finish the thought. Diving forwards, I pinned him beneath me on the couch, covering his mouth with mine as I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, trying to communicate all of my anger and jealousy and pain in that one gesture.

Our lips and teeth clashed viciously, Jer quickly submitting as I pushed against him, fangs nipping at his lips as my tongue curled around his teeth. I pulled back gasping for breath, both of us taking in lungfuls of air as we recovered from the harsh kiss. I continued, placing kisses and nipping over his body, moving any clothes that got in my way until he was completely bare, staring at me with lust blown eyes.

I moved back to straddling his thighs, my lips at his ear as I grabbed his leaking member, earning a broken whimper as he writhed beneath me.

"Do you remember now?" I asked, my tongue licking over the shell of his ear as I squeezed his swollen cock with a harsh tug.

He let out a noise of protest, shaking his head defiantly as I pumped his member once with a tight fist, making him buck against me as he groaned deep in his throat. I pulled my hand away, leaving the man flushed and naked as he thrust his hips away from the settee, still staring at me in pure defiance.

I didn't give him chance to see what I was doing, moving as fast as I could to grab the lube from the table next to me and turn him over so his knees were spread on the settee with hands balancing him on the back.

"Last chance." I whispered darkly into his ear, lightly dragging my nails down his side as pressed up against him, deliberately rubbing my dick over his ass but I knew he wouldn't admit anything. He was hard, the tip of his cock dripping in anticipation and the light gasps that came from him only affirmed that he was really enjoying this.

I smiled wickedly, moving down until I was on my knees behind him on the floor. I leaned forwards, leaving a kiss on the pale cheeks of his ass before spreading them to reveal his tight hole. I licked over it and he instantly tried to follow, pushing his hips back in to my face. I growled, trying to make it menacing but the anger had been replaced with lust. It didn't mean I could still play, though. I blew cold air over the wet strip of flesh, causing him to shudder and moan.

"Please, Damon. No teasing..." He gasped as he tried to get me to touch him again.

"You had your chance, now I get to have a bit of fun." I whispered, playfully biting his ass and earning another gasped plead. I smirked, once again starting to tease his hole with my tongue, pushing against the tight ring ring of muscle. "You," I growled, pulling back to push a finger past the tight ring, "Are," dragging my nails down his back. "Mine." I snarled before pushing a second finger into him, earning a desperate scream to fall from his mouth.

"Fuck! more, Damon!" He moaned, trying to push back on my fingers. I was glad that we didn't have neighbours: I couldn't wait to hear every cry and moan before the end of the night.

* * *

><p>"You know, it wasn't real." Jer finally muttered hours later. We had both somehow made it to my bed after the sex in the living room, only to carry on until neither of us could manage to get hard again. We had ended up collapsing on the bed, no strength to do much else.<p>

I slowly rolled onto my side so I could see the boy when he spoke, instantly regretting it when I saw his flushed face and swollen lips as he faced me. Luckily, I was too tired to do anything about it, instead I gave him an unconvinced look, still wanting an explanation for the public display though I was nowhere near as worked up about it. The mind blowing sex might have had something to do with that.

"Looked real." I mumbled into my arm.

"Yeah, well-I... we were." He grumbled, stroppily rolling onto his back so he didn't have to look at me. "It didn't mean anything, it was just to push Elena as far away from the idea of us as possible and I-I'm sorry if I upset you, 'kay?"

I shifted around until I could lean over him, resting my head on his chest for a moment to hear the soothing sound of his heart and feel the deep breathing as his chest rose and sank again. I pulled up, looking him straight in the eyes. I hadn't noticed Elena was there, I only had eyes for the one Gilbert but I trusted him.

"I know it wasn't anything. It's just... I don't share what's mine."

"So I'm yours am I now?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Only if you want to be." I whispered, seriously now. "I know you don't want anything serious but it would mean a lot to me." I muttered unintelligibly, trying to look anywhere but at him when I said it. It was all I could do to not profess my love for him right there.

"So long as you never stop being good at sex." He said with a slight chuckle, pulling me down for a gentle kiss.

"Deal." I sighed against his lips. "Good night, Jer."

"Night." He muttered and I couldn't stop the fluttery feelings as he automatically pulled his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest and closed my tired eyes. "Wait a minute," he whispered. "Did we just have a fight and make up sex, all rolled into one?"

"No, it was more like angry sex, followed by make up sex, followed by snuggling, the thing that is happening now." I decided, snuggling back into him with a contented sigh. "Goodnight, my Jeremy."

"Goodnight." He whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on my head. I knew I shouldn't love how sweet he could be but so long as no one else saw my soft side it didn't matter. I closed my eyes, completely at ease as I prepared to fall asleep next to him.

They snapped back open almost instantly, the darkness behind the closed lids serving as a reminder of the night before. Would it happen again? Stefan had never said how long it lasted or how to stop it. I tried to wriggle out of Jeremy's grasp, quickly jostling him enough for him to complain.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed tone, trying to pull me back into him so he could sleep.

"Jer, I don't think it's a good idea for us to sleep here. " I whispered, my voice low and scared even to my ears.

"What's wrong?" Jer asked, jumping up in alarm at my tone.

"I can't sleep here." I said to him as controlled as I could. "Just go to sleep, Jer, I'm gonna go downstairs." I knew I sounded panicky but I couldn't be having nightmares about killing the man I was sleeping right next to, it sounded crazy even to me.

"Is this because I disappeared the other night 'cause that wasn't anything to do with you, I swear." He looked at me with hurt eyes but I couldn't let it get to me. Instead I pulled the duvet off me, grabbing a spare blanket and some old joggers from a wardrobe.

"It's not that, it's just... I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you, okay?" I blurted out. "It feels really weird."

"We slept in the same bed before." He whispered sadly and I knew I had hurt his feelings and all I wanted to do was crawl back into the bed with him.

"And it felt weird!" I almost cried, the words repeating in my head _just__get__out__, __just__get__out__! _"Maybe another time." I sighed. "I'll just sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Jer." I didn't get a reply as I walked out of the dark room.

I settled down on the settee, reluctant to fall asleep but I was too tired to fight it. Instead I pulled the blanket over my head, trying to expel the fears of falling asleep from my head. It was just a dream, after all. Nothing that could truly hurt me, nothing that could stop me from living my life. I knew the life I was living was wrong, I didn't need my sub conscience telling me that in my dreams, too.

It took me a long time to finally fall into a restless sleep, my mind so prepared for the emotional onslaught that I seemed to notice the dream almost instantly but it didn't make it any less scary, any less real to me.

_His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the room. He was so close it was all I could see. I was sure it would be the last thing I would see. I screamed, he smiled. The torture of hands touching me and I could do nothing. I tried to ignore it, to block out the moment but fresh agony dragged me back, exploding from my neck as it was torn open. I couldn't scream or fight. I was trapped inside my own mind, unable to think past the endless pain._

_The smile was there again, mocking, taunting, only there to humiliate me as tears were wiped from my eyes before a searing pain engulfed me once again._

_The edges of my sight were tinged in darkness but it didn't seem to matter, it was dark anyway. If I wasn't seeing darkness I was seeing those horrible red eyes. I was on the floor, I didn't know how I got there but my head hurt so very badly that I didn't dare move. A sudden pressure on my chest forced all the air out of my lungs. I couldn't breath. I panicked, limbs flailing helplessly, only succeeding in tiring myself more. _

_The pressure was worse, the almost predictable pain shot through me and I would've screamed if it wasn't for the torn throat and lack of breath. I could feel each part of me giving up, giving in to sleep and I was so close, the pain fading around me before I was pulled back away from it._

_Pain returned. Everywhere. I was being torn open, mind, body and soul. Everything was torn away from me and I couldn't fight, couldn't scream as I was bitten once again, the last drops of blood taking my life with them._

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, shaky breaths steadying me as I took in my surroundings. Someone was stood next to me and I struggled to focus on them as I woke from the restless sleep, my ragged breathing so loud that I couldn't hear as they spoke to me.<p>

"Are you okay?" He repeated for the second time when I was finally calm enough to concentrate on the voice and I found an unexpected calm from knowing it was Stefan next to me. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice yet.

"How bad was it?" I managed to say, already knowing the news wouldn't be good from the way my voice croaked with each word.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget to gag you." He said with a joking smile, making me smile just a little bit, too. "I couldn't hear anything from my room so it couldn't have been too bad." He explained, passing me a cup of coffee that had been sat on the table next to me.

"Thanks." I sighed, holding the boiling hot mug close to me, basking in it's warmth before taking a sip of the liquid.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked me hesitantly after a few moments of silence. I was taken aback by the sudden kindness he was showing me, yet slightly happy, too. I often missed the times when we were true brothers.

"Do you want a reassuring 'I'm fine' or can I tell you that I have never felt worse. The fucking guilt trips every night are killing me." I groaned, feeling like a moaning child but he was the one who asked.

"I'll get better." He said comfortingly, a hand gently coming to rest on my shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"When?" My voice broke as I said that single word: I never wanted it to happen again, the idea of having to go through the torture again had me shaking in seconds.

"I don't know. With me it lasted for weeks, it was horrible."

"I don't remember it ever happening to you." I whispered, expecting an explanation.

"It was when I first met Lexi. I wasn't eager to change, I didn't care about humans and I carried on killing, to her despair. She tried everything and nearly gave up." He whispered sadly. "Then I met this girl, she was sweet and absolutely gorgeous. She was drunk and giddy so I took her home... And I killed her, tortured her." He gasped, his voice unsteady. "I had never felt bad for killing anyone before but it hurt so bad just to think about it. I started having those dreams, it felt like I was her. It was so scary, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I went back to Lexi, begged her to make it better, and she helped me. She showed me how to live peacefully. I couldn't hurt anyone again, the idea was too horrible. And eventually, the dreams went away. I found her family, helped them, too. I guess I finally forgave myself for it." He sighed, looking at me with an almost contented smile, making me realise how little I knew about him and how satisfying it must feel to get something like that off your chest.

"I can't forgive myself, Stefan, not after what I did."

"You can. No matter what it is you can make it right." He assured me.

"Why are you telling me all this? I was under the impression you hated me."

"I've never hated you. Disapproved of your choices? Definitely. Wanted to kill you? At times. But I have never hated you, you're my brother for God's sake... But now, now I know you're changed, completely. I never believe it before but I do now and I know it's hard and if it takes Jeremy to help you through this, then I guess I'm okay with it."

"Just like that?" I asked in disbelief. It obviously wasn't a shock that he knew about Jeremy but it was definitely a welcome surprise for him to accept a long term relationship between the two of us, especially after I had promised I would stay away from him.

"Just like that." He said with a smile, ruffling my as he got up. We had somehow moved closer together during the conversation. I batted his hand away, not really annoyed by the act. He used to do it all the time, all those years ago and feeling him do it now was like I was finally being accepted by him.

"What about Elena?" I asked hesitantly. Stefan was loyal to her and would positively never lie to her but I didn't think Jeremy was ready for that step yet, I certainly wasn't.

"I won't lie to her." He stated clearly, making my heart plummet inexplicably. "But I guess it isn't lying if I don't tell her. It can be our little secret" He decided.

A huge grin spread across my face faster than I could stop it and I pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're the best li'l brother a guy can have." I almost cheered with glee.

"Go wake Jer up." He told me as he got up. "It's nearly time for school and I know for a fact he wasn't in yesterday."

"I'm not his keeper." I complained. "If I push for him to go, he'll do the exact opposite."

"Just try. If he's that important to you then you should think about his future."

"I guess you're right." I decided, pulling myself up. "You can go, I'll give him a lift."

"See you later, then." He said in farewell as he left the room, the door shutting promptly after him. I still had plenty of time to wake Jer up, Stefan always left unnaturally early to pick up Elena.

I slowly made my way up the stairs, not looking forward to waking up a grumpy, annoyed Jeremy. I walked into the dark room, a smug grin spreading across my face as my eyes fell on the sleeping figure. His breathing was deep and even as he curled up on one side of the bed, clutching at the duvet into him with arms and legs in a way that left most of his naked body uncovered.

I gently prised the quilt from the sleeping man's grip, taking my time to admire the flesh that was revealed until he was completely exposed. I let out a deep, calming breath, trying to hold back the primal reaction to seeing him so vulnerable, completely relaxed and beautiful. Of course the very prominent morning wood wasn't helping the relaxation either.

I settled down next to him, the shift of the sheets and the bed not enough to even rouse a movement from the heavily sleeping man. I ran my hand down his unblemished chest and followed it with quick kisses, purposefully leaving a wet spot at each kiss. I pulled back, lightly blowing air over his chest. Goosebumps quickly rose over the skin and Jer stirred slightly, turning onto his belly as he slept.

"Wake up, Jer." I whispered in his ear, earning no response. "Jeremy." I whispered louder, prodding him gently this time.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled back, barely more than a moan but he was definitely talking.

"You need to get ready for school." I urged him.

"I don't wanna go to school." He was definitely waking up now. I could just about understand the words that muffled in the pillow and his hand had moved in search of the missing sheets.

"But you love school." I teased him, trailing patterns down his back with my fingers.

He raised his head, tired, half opened eyes concentrating on me for a second as if he had forgotten where he was. His head fell back onto the pillow with a dull thump. "Fuck off, Damon." He sighed, definitely not a morning person.

"You're not upset with me, are you?" I asked, putting as much sorrow in my voice as possible as I pulled him close into me. "Because I can make it up to you." I whispered, my hands innocently travelling lower and lower.

"It doesn't matter." He grunted as he pulled away, getting up out of the bed and walking across the room to where his clothes were folded over the chair.

"You know it isn't you, right?" I lied. It was him, everything was about him but I couldn't have Jeremy angry at me.

"Relax," he cooed, walking back over the bed now he was fully dressed. "I'm not upset with you." He reassured me, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against my lips which I happily reciprocated.

"Right, be ready to go in 10 minutes. I'm giving you a lift there and I really don't think it would be smart to let people see us."

"I'll go and get some breakfast... and you should probably get some clothes on." He said as his eyes roamed over my naked chest. "Preferably before I do something neither of us regrets." He purred suggestively.

"We don't have time. I'll be down in 5 minutes, top." I said, pushing him out the door before I could take him up on the offer.

* * *

><p>We had managed to make it out the door on time. The car, on the other hand, was a different story.<p>

"When can I drive this?" He asked the second he had slipped into the passenger seat of my camaro.

"No one but me drives the car." I reacted instantly. "And get your feet off the seat or you're walking." I warned as he went to put his feet on the upholstery.

"Well _someone__'__s_ a little too defensive of a piece of metal." Jer teased, slowly lowering his feet in a provoking manner.

"I swear one more strike and you are out of this car. She deserves more respect than that."

"She?" He snorted, holding back laughter. "It's a piece of junk."

"You might understand when you get your own car and until you do understand you are never driving my girl."

All I got in response was a muttered 'dork' as I drove him to school.

I parked just around the corner from the school, on a road that seemed void of any students. "Have a nice day." I said, looking around one more time to see if the coast was clear before pulling him into a deep kiss. He instantly open his mouth for me as my tongue probed him mouth, deepening the kiss further until Jer regrettably pulled back for air.

"Bye," he sighed breathlessly against my lips before, carefully, getting out of the car. I watched as Jer walked off towards the school, turning to wave goodbye before disappearing around a corner. I stayed for a few moments, mindlessly humming along with the tune on the radio, before starting the engine and heading home.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I could list the things that went wrong; family, friends, writer's block, unlimited college work, broken laptop, no Internet but I did manage to write it all on my phone. It was quite an experience and therefore this isn't very good! But anyway I would like to wish you all a very late happy New Year and I hope you enjoyed this instalment.<em>

_I would also like to thank you all for the ridiculous amount of comments last chapter! Always puts a smile on my face, not to mention we passed our target, shall we go for 60?_


	17. Protection

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: Protection<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

I walked across the grass that lead to the large building of Mystic Falls High School, preparing myself for what I knew would be a dreadful day. It had started raining moments after I had gotten out of the car, leaving me drenched from head to toe and shivering like a tiny chihuahua. There were many reasons why I always avoided school. Like the fact I never learnt _anything_ or that the teachers were a bunch of baboons but there were worse things. Things like how I could see and smell the pot some kids took at the far wall on lunch break

It wasn't as hard as it used to be to ignore it, I had gone clean before and was lucky that I really didn't find it that hard as long as I had something else to concentrate on. Now, with Damon, a very high maintenance man, it was pretty easy to forget about it.

Probably the worst thing I hated about school was the dicks that had started to follow me around. I knew who they were, jocks, they used to be on the team and spend a lot of time with Tyler until their binge drinking basically lowered their IQ so much they couldn't even play football. Instead they hung around the school, causing trouble and harassing anyone that went near them, especially me.

The day only got worse when I turned a corner, only to run straight into one of the dumb ass jocks. Thankfully, he was alone but that didn't raise my chances of getting out of there alive any. He was huge and built like a brick as he towered over me, looking really pissed off seeing as I had walked straight into him and made him splash beer all over himself. Who even starts drinking at this time anyway?

"Watch where you're going fag." He snarled, a sadistic smirk crossing his lips.

The moment he said fag I knew I couldn't back down. I didn't know why it had started to bother me but it had, years ago, before I had even found out myself. Maybe the idiots were intuitive, or maybe they just liked to find the thing that hurt you the most, just to use it over and over. Either way, I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Fuck off." I threatened him, refusing to stand down as he towered over me. I wasn't small, not at all, but the man was easily head and shoulders above me.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked cockily, giving me a quick shove.

I jumped forwards, putting all my weight into the punch that swung towards him, fuelled by the anger that had built up over years. My eyes scrunched shut as I concentrated hard on knocking him to the ground, twisting my body and putting more power behind it than I ever had done. I could feel the whoosh of wind around me with the growing momentum of the swing.

When I met no resistance I panicked but couldn't stop my fist from cutting through the air, making me lose my balance and land on my sore ass. I looked around in confusion. I couldn't see the man who had been stood in front of me just seconds ago. It was like he had disappeared into thin air.

My eyes swept over the area around me, looking for any kind of evidence that the guy had ever been there when I saw something. I could just about see him on the opposite side of the field, on the floor and leaning against a tree. Not knowing what to do, I ran to him. He could've been hurt by whatever I had done. As I got closer I saw that the man was, thankfully, still conscious and looking at me with fear filled eyes.

"Get away from me freak." He lashed out as I got closer. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The anger flared up again at his words, only by a tiny bit but it was enough to get a reaction from the thing that had hurt the jock. Wind swept around me and the guy cowered back at the sight. For a moment I was puzzled until I looked down at the small bracelet. Experimentally, I tugged it off and he wind died down almost immediately.

With a deep sigh, I turned away from the confused jock. I needed to go and find Bonnie as fast as I could. Stopping for a second, I looked over to the bully. He hadn't tried to get up yet and I probably wouldn't need to worry about him. In a few hours time even he would probably be wondering if that really happened.

* * *

><p>When I reached Bonnie's house I immediately knew something wasn't right. The door was unlocked and the candles that were usually scattered through the house were all unlit. I cautiously walked forwards, unsure of where the witch was. Maybe she had decided to go out and forgotten to walk the door.<p>

I almost screamed as Bonnie appeared out of nowhere, looking really angry about something. "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Did you hit your head and lose the last of your sense?"

Oh... That's what she was angry about.

"Bonnie, I can explain-" I started before I was cut off by the witch.

"Really, you can explain why you are sleeping with Damon Salvatore. That's all right, then, it's not like he kills people or anything!" She screamed.

"Stop for just a minute. I am not going to have a screaming competition with you. Go in the living room, calm down and I will be in with coffee." I ordered her, sighing in relief when she didn't argue. Instead she gave me a warning look before storming into the other room.

I sighed as I walked into the kitchen, automatically grabbing the cups and filling them with the coffee while I waited for the kettle to boil. Once I thought she might have calmed down a little, I made my way into the room, the mugs in my hands as I kicked open the door.

I placed the coffee down on the table in silence, knowing Bonnie was watching my every move as I wondered what to do next.

"He's changed." I said as I sat opposite Bonnie, getting out what I needed to say before she was able to cut me off.

"You don't know that." She predictably objected, "he's probably using you, either for a quick meal or to get closer to your sister."

"It's not like that. I know what it looks like but we both agreed to this. It's to benefit both of us, if he wasn't feeding on me it would be some poor bastard that didn't consent to it."

"It doesn't mean you have to feel obliged to sleep with him to keep him out of trouble."

"Bonnie." I sighed. "I want to. Have you looked at him lately, he is fucking _hot_ and, yeah, he bites but that feels pretty good, too. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it!" I argued and she sighed. I knew I had her there.

"Just because he is sort of attractive in his freakish kinda way, it doesn't mean I thought about sex with him."

I just stared at her, giving her a disbelieving look as she sipped on her coffee and tried to ignore me. After a few moments she cracked under my stare."Okay, fine. Maybe like once or twice but I'm not the one who is _sleeping_ with him!"

"Why is it that you're fine with me sleeping with a guy but the moment you find out it's Damon you freak out?"

"'Cause he's a crazy psychopath mass murdering vampire. Why don't you understand that?"

"He's different with me, he's kinda sweet and adorable when he wants to be. Yeah, he can get moody and ultra possessive but he'd never ever hurt me. You said it yourself, he makes me happier than I've been in years." I said with a blushing smile. "And I think I really like him."

"You're hopeless." She sighed. "I'm really not sure. I do feel happiness, really loads of fluffy, gooey happiness but something feels wrong, like he's keeping something from you. Something important."

My body froze as she revealed the last part to me. It wasn't breaking news but it still worried me, though I tried to ignore it. "That's because he is keeping something from me." I said carefully, in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Then why are you still with him?" She asked, also adopting the hushed tone. "I can feel that it's bad, Jer, it's confusing me."

"I don't know and I don't think I want to know. Please promise that you will never tell any one. Never do anything about this."

"I promise." She whispered, inching closer to me.

"Bonnie, I don't think Damon can stop feeling. I think he did something, something bad and I was involved somehow." I stopped for a moment, looking at the woman. I didn't know how much I could trust her but I needed to tell someone. "Do you really promise?"

"I do. Really Jeremy, I'm your friend and you can trust me."

"I allowed him to remove the memories. I lost about a week but let a video telling me to never look into it. Forget that my memories were fake or that things didn't match up... and never go near Damon again."

"But?" She asked, leaning closer to me and I took in a deep, calming breath.

I told her everything, Damon's sudden arrival. The sex (in very little detail) and how he tried to wipe my memory and then how it happened again and the deal we made. I told her about my fears of not knowing what he had done but knowing that I could trust him after seeing how pained and desperate he was. I told her about how close we were and how different he was around me. We discussed how he was with me and reasons why until Bonnie said something a little too shocking:

"Have you ever thought that it might be because he likes you. Like really likes you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Damon is in love with you, you idiot! Have you even thought about how he is with you or wondered why he goes out of his way to do anything for you. That isn't sex, that is some major feelings going on."

"He isn't in love with me. Damon and love can't even go in the same sentence. Maybe he likes me and stuff but I think love is taking it too far." I said with a laugh.

"Like you said, maybe he has changed. It's the only explanation I have from what I know."

"It's not possible. We hardly know each other, he's never even said anything that hints at it."

"That's because men are emotionally closeted morons. Damon is not only a man but a vampire man with so much baggage that emotions are something he doesn't want to deal with. Being gay and in love with a guy that thinks that all he wants is sex is really not going to help with the problem." She explained.

"I did say that I wasn't ready for anything serious." I said, remembering how I had told him that I didn't want a relationship and hadn't thought anything of it.

"There we go. He doesn't want you to push him away and is waiting for when you're ready." She decided, deeming that the mystery was solved.

"You can't be sure. And that doesn't sort out whatever he did." I sighed in exasperation, once again unearthing thoughts I tried to keep buried.

"Let me talk to him. I can find out."

"NO!" I shouted almost immediately. "I don't want you talking to him."

"Relax," She whispered soothingly. "I was going to talk to him anyway, give him the talk."

"Oh God no."

"Yes. Do you want to know if he loves you or not?" She asked.

"You can talk to him, find out whatever you want but, no matter what he says, I don't want to hear it. Keep it to yourself because if he he does love me I want to hear it from him first."

She nodded and held out her hand. "Can I text him?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing really bad, just enough to scare some sense into him."

"Fine." I muttered, giving up with fighting the witch. It was impossible anyway.

I looked over her shoulder as she typed at speeds that I would never be able to manage.

'Can u pick me up? Im with Bonnie xxx'

"Don't put any kisses on the end." I grumbled, trying to snatch the phone back but she easily avoided me.

"Well if he puts kisses back then it means he liked them." She giggled, waiting for his response which came almost instantly.

'I'll be right there. xx'

"He's mad." I muttered the moment I saw the text.

"You don't know that. Maybe he prefers face-to-face conversations. I don't know anyone else over the age of 80 that can even turn a phone on, let alone use it."

"Stefan uses his religiously, you kinda have to if you're with Elena. And he only wants to shout at you, not have a conversation." I pointed out.

"But he did add kisses on the end."

"Anyway, I should be angry at you." I remembered, feeling foolish for forgetting what I was there for in the first place. Bonnie's outburst had taken priority.

"What? For the bracelet swap? You should be thanking me." She snapped.

"For spying on me?"

"All I did was use it to find who you were with. I was worried about your health after the feeling that something wasn't right. I've learnt to follow my gut and won't apologise for trying to keep you safe."

"If you were that worried I would've told you. I want mine back." I sighed, fishing the bracelet out of my pocket as I hadn't dared to put it back on after the incident at school.

"No, keep it. It takes a lot of concentration for me to use it to know what's happening and I only get glimpses of people. It will help you more and I'll sleep better if you have it's protection." She whispered softly, taking it from my hands and replacing it around my wrist. The moment it was back round my wrist, the room was illuminated with flickering light and when I looked, all of the unlit candles were flicking with fire.

"You are way too good at making me agree with you." I muttered in half-annoyance.

"It's one of my many talents." She said flirtatiously just before there was a loud knock at the door.

"That's Damon." I sighed.

"He's fast." She remarked as she went to answer the door. I followed, worried that he would rip her throat our or she would stake him if I wasn't there to referee. I jumped in front of her and opened the door before the witch could argue, revealing a very pissed off Damon.

He didn't look annoyed, he maintained his usual icy exterior but I knew better and with the way he was glaring at Bonnie I knew he really wasn't happy.

"Hey Day." I said cheerfully, hoping to momentarily distract him.

"Jeremy." He muttered, barely acknowledging my presence. "Can I come in, witch?" He asked, still acting as he usually did around other people. Like a dick.

"Come on in, Damon." She invited, acting just as hateful as the vampire. This was going to end worse than I thought. The moment she turned around, Damon turned his attention to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently.

"I took you to school so you could go to class, not go gallivanting off with the witch." He muttered.

"I wanted to talk to her about something." I told him, kissing him again once Bonnie had disappeared into the other room.

"Would that something be me?" He asked with a deadly smirk.

"That's why you're here. She wants to give you the whole boyfriend talk so just endure it and play nice. There's no stopping that woman once she's got an idea in her head."

"We'd better not keep the woman waiting then." He smiled, letting me guide him to the living room. "Witch." He greeted her once again as we entered the room.

"Took you long enough, too busy kissing?"

"At least I'm not kissing someone who's already taken." He retorted, glaring at her.

"I already told you that it didn't mean anything." I groaned.

"She still touched you and I can't remember the last time I tortured someone." He threatened.

"Well I can, very clearly, so sit down, shut up and be good." I snapped at him, not in the mood for them to fall out, especially after being reminded of the torture of Mason.

"Actually, Jer, can me and Damon talk alone, in private?" Bonnie asked me hesitantly. I didn't want to leave them alone and I was sure Damon would back me up. Instead he exchanged a quick look with the witch, communicating something I couldn't understand.

"Bonnie's right." Damon agreed, fishing in is pocket and handing me his keys. "I'll be out in 10 minutes, just sit in the car."

I sighed and snatched the keys off him. If they were going to be like that then I was going to retune the ancient car radio to something that wasn't rock hits from the 1960's.

"And don't put you're feet on the seat or you're walking." He called after me. I smiled slightly, he hadn't said anything about his radio.

* * *

><p><em>The next bit will be up in the next few days! I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to spend a few seconds of your time to review.<em>


	18. Peace

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine. If they were I would help them discover inner peace._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: Peace<span>**

**Damon's POV**

"So, witch..." I started, already predicting what she was going to say to me. Probably try to make me split up with him or threaten my life and maybe even add in some of that head-pain-thing to get her point across.

"Let's not fight." She muttered awkwardly. "I'd prefer it if we were on better grounds." She decided, extending her arm out to shake mine and consequently touch me.

I pulled my hand back like she was trying to touch me with fire. "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks, witch." I snarled.

"I just want to understand. What's happened to you? No matter what you try and do, I can see that you've changed, so deeply that you can't hide it." She whispered in a kind of wonder that scared me. I had never heard her say a kind word, let alone in sympathy.

"Don't talk like that." I almost begged. "Don't you think I already know that. That I'm paying for everything that I've done. That I want it all to end but it won't, not until I've felt everything or I've killed myself. Do you know what it feels like to want it to end so bad, knowing that it's the right thing to do because it makes everyone safe? But I can't do it, I can't leave him. I'm too selfish." I whispered, only realising that tears were welling in my eyes after I had finished. I wiped them away in annoyance, I had always believed feelings were weak but they were overpowering me and sending me crazy.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked quietly, politely avoiding a comment on my sudden outburst.

"I shouldn't, he doesn't even know. I don't even know how I can feel like this. I didn't even know I could."

"You just don't know how to control your emotions yet, it will come to you."

"Since when were you the vampire expert."

"Witches and vampires have worked as enemies and allies, Damon. I have access to the lives of every witch and many have seen this before, even been on the receiving end of it. I promise it will get better."

"If you knew what I've done... you wouldn't be so supportive."

"Then let me see. I know you're hiding something, I felt it when I touched Jeremy but I also know you would never hurt him again, that you love him and would do anything for him."

"But I can't... I can't leave, of everything that I can do for him that's what he needs the most and I'm not strong enough."

"I can help, just show me what you've done." She whispered, holding a hand out for me to touch.

"You'll kill me."

"You have my oath that I won't." She promised.

A rush of anger and pain and fear and all those emotions that I had held at bay came crashing down, pulled forwards by her penetrating glare. My hand tangled itself in my hair as I tried to hold back the shock but there was no stopping it. Needing to let the emotions out somehow, I grabbed the witch's hand, my head rushing as my mind was deeply invaded.

She saw everything, every dark memory unearthed by my instability. Every evil thought, every kill was there to watch like a movie until it finally came to Jeremy. The anger I took out on him. The guilt and pain from his death. The love that came so naturally as I saw him once again.

I opened my eyes, feeling strange and finding myself clinging to the witch, tears falling onto her shoulder. I jumped back as her eyes fluttered open, too, scared of her reaction. Even if she had promised not to kill me, I wouldn't hold it against her after what she had just seen.

Her eyes locked with mine, constantly flickering through emotions until they finally settled on an unnerving blankness.

"Please leave." She whispered, her voice shaking and I noticed for the first time that there were tears streaking down her face.

"Bonnie-" I began but she cut me off.

"I need time to think. I can't look at you." She said, her voice barely more than a breath.

Instead of trying to explain myself, I fled the room, quickly wiping away any signs of what had happened as I made my way to the car.

"You took your time." Jer commented as I got in the car. I smiled over at him, feeling sickeningly elated. While Bonnie had been able to see my memories, I had looked away in a sense and hadn't been half as affected as she had. In fact I felt more at ease than I had in years, she knew every monstrous thing I had done but hadn't killed me like I had expected. Maybe this was it, the closest to peace of mind I could get.

"Well we had a lot to talk about." I muttered, leaning over for a kiss, easily invading his mouth with my tongue so I could taste him after a long day of withdrawal. "You know, it's not too late yet. We could go home, watch a film and stuff our faces with junk food before some excellent sex." I offered.

"Sounds brilliant." He decided, his smile making me feel gooey inside but I couldn't find the will to hate the feeling any more. He pulled me in for another slow, deep kiss, only pulling away to get his breath back.

"We can go to mine. Stefan won't bother us any more and I have doritos." I tempted him as I started the car, quickly turning the radio back to my favourite station without Jeremy noticing as he licked his lips at the promise of food.

* * *

><p>I wasn't surprised when Jer was the first one to make a move, I had been happily watching the screen as I munched through my packet of crisps. The moment the hero defeated the bad guy, won the girl and they left to have victory sex, the credits started and Jer looked at me with lustful eyes.<p>

We were led on the couch, his arm thrown over mine so it wasn't hard for him to pull me closer to him and initiate an alluring kiss. Luckily we had been eating the same flavour so the taste didn't bother me as our lips parted and tongues met.

"How about we go upstairs?" He whispered in my ear, nipping gently on my neck. I could only nod as he pulled me up and held my hand as we made our way upstairs. I tried not to think about the hand holding thing, he probably just wanted me in bed an awful lot faster than I could move, the mixture of the movie, sitting still too long and excess amount of food had virtually incapacitated me.

"There's this thing called taking our time." I muttered as I sat on the bed.

"We will. Just no point in wasting time getting upstairs when we can be doing better things." He whispered, pushing me back on the bed. "Now lie back and relax." He instructed as he pulled off his shirt.

I let his hand push me back onto the bed as he knelt on the floor in front of me. I could already feel myself starting to get hard as Jeremy unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, my boxers quickly following.

A moan escaped my lips as his hands came to stroke my hardening shaft. A warm tongue flicked over the tip, instantly sensitising the flesh to each fleeting touch. I fought to not buck forwards as he tease slowly and deliberately, almost as if he was inspecting every inch with intense detail as he pulled back the foreskin, licking at each spot to discover just where the pleasure was the most intense.

He moved down, tongue tracing over my balls and causing me to cry out as the set my body alight with toe curling pleasure. He continued to lick at that sensitive spot until I couldn't keep still and my hands were pinned in his hair as I tried, in vain, to get him to do more.

"Are you gonna suck me or keep inspecting my dick like it's a science experiment?" I asked in frustration, pushing my hips forwards to clarify my point.

"It was your idea to take our time. Anyway, it's only right to appreciate something so beautiful" He purred against my thigh, licking at the flesh there, too, before finally taking me into his mouth. He slowly stretched his lips around the thickness, sucking deeply on the head. I moaned, pushing his head down so I could sink deeper into the wet heat.

He hummed around me and lasting long wasn't an option. I was panting and my eyes screwed shut in pleasure when suddenly he took me deeper, his throat muscles constricting around my cock as a hand came up to massage my balls.

I came almost immediately, the sweet stimulation too much for me to handle. I could feel him swallow around me, intensifying everything as I gripped hard on his hair.

"Now it's my turn." He chuckled moments later as I lay there panting, pulling off his pants as he crawled onto the bed. His dark lustful eyes stared deep into mine for a moment before his lips pressed demandingly against me and I was lost in the taste of myself on his tongue as my hand wrapped around his swollen shaft causing him to moan my name as he bucked into my hand.

He came quickly, shaft hardening impossibly in my grip as he released and moaned into my mouth. I held him closer to me as his eyes began to droop and his arm wrapped around me. I sighed happily, easily pulling him so I could pull the sheets over us before snuggling into his side. Jer pulled us close, lips lazily brushing over my mouth and neck and, as I fell asleep in his arms, I knew there was nowhere else I would rather be.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Jer whispered next to me and I instantly jumped awake. How had I fell asleep? Had anything happened? I looked over at Jeremy and instantly relaxed as he smiled over at me. "How did you sleep?"<p>

"Very well, it seems." I sighed in relief, smiling back. "Better than I have in years, in fact."

"What can I say? I'm like your own personal comfort blanket."

"I had a teddy bear." I whispered, "Never fell asleep without it."

"Who needs a Care-Bear when you have a Jer-Bear?" He laughed lightly.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Does that mean I can cuddle you every night?" I asked, pulling us closer so our lips were only inches apart.

"Definitely." He agreed, kissing me gently. "But for now it's time to get up."

"But I don't want to get up." I grumbled, turning over as he poked my in the side.

"Well it's a school day and since you are so very insistent that I receive an education then I expect you to at least provide the transportation."

"Too many big words." I complained. "How are you so coherent this early in the morning?" I mumbled.

"I've been awake for ages." He groaned. "I'd get ready but I think Stefan's downstairs."

"You're not scared of him, are you?"

"No but he knows what we've been doing. It'll be really awkward."

"He's put up with me having a new girl over every night for decades. He's not going to be bothered." I sighed, seconds before I was pushed out of the bed, landing hard on the floor.

"I'm not just a slutty girl that you pick up at the bar for a one-night stand that you never see again. He actually knows me. He's dating my sister for God's sake."

"Okay, okay. You've made your point." I grumbled as I pulled myself off the floor. "And anyway, she's your cousin. It's totally different."

"That's sick Damon." He muttered as he got out of the spacious bed, too. "I think I need a shower." He muttered as he pointlessly smelled himself. "And something to wear." He sighed, picking up his clothes which had been left in a crumpled mess on the floor."

"Stop complaining. Go and get a shower and I'm sure I can find something nice for you to wear seeing as we're not too different in size." I sighed.

"Thanks." He whispered. "Pulling me into a crushing hug before capturing my lips in an equally crushing kiss.

"Are you stressed or something?" I asked, seeing it the only reason for his endless worrying.

"Don't worry about it. It's just the thing about me being here and not home and Stefan knows and he can tell Elena and that means we're screwed." He muttered. "If that happens I won't get to see you again."

"Go and get a shower. Stefan won't bother us, he's smelt you on me for a long time and hasn't done anything about it. Just relax, no one can stop us." I reassured him with a fleeting kiss before pushing him towards my bathroom.

I smiled to myself as I picked out Jer's clothes. He hadn't noticed how much he really cared about our relationship, whatever it was. The thought that he _really _wanted to be with me made my whole body sing and it was taking all of my self control to not join him in the shower.

It didn't take long, my wardrobes were all well organised and I knew anything that Jeremy would wear was in the end one. I pulled a t-shirt out and a pair of jeans, both of which I would usually only wear to lie around the house in when no one was around but they'd work. I folded on the bed where er could see them before slipping on my own clothes and making my way downstairs for coffee.

"Morning Stefan." I greeted my brother as he sat in his usual spot with his breakfast.

"Jeremy's upstairs, isn't he?" Stefan asked with an unimpressed tone.

"Where else would he be? I thought you understood that we are together in a weird sort of way and are therefore going to be spending lots of time together. And I'm feeling great, thanks for asking."

"Sorry. I just thought that it wouldn't be this bad." He sighed. "I'd just prefer it if it wasn't a constant black cloud over my head. I actually have a real relationship to maintain."

I didn't answer him, that was his problem, not mine and I was definitely never going to get between Stefan and Elena when they started to have any fight, especially if it was over who Jeremy had sex with.

"Mornin' Stefan." Jeremy greeted nervously as he walked into the room. His hair was wet from his quick shower and he was wearing my clothes. He was looking very attractive from my point of view but from the scandalised look, I could see Stefan wasn't thinking the same thing. He walked up behind me, arms wrapping around my hips as I made my coffee. I turned my head so he could peck my lips, enjoying the smell of the soap he had borrowed.

"Morning Damon." He greeted me too, his voice taking on a much deeper growl and he purred in my ear.

"I'm making coffee. You want any?" I asked, gently pulling out of his grasp. It wouldn't do to give my brother a heart attack so early in his life.

"One sugar please." He said, sticking close to me as Stefan watched us from the other side of the room.

"Go and sit down." I urged him as he leaned awkwardly against the counter. "He doesn't bite."

"I beg to disagree." He muttered, watching as I warmed some blood and added it to my coffee. "That's disgusting."

"I haven't eaten." I complained. "It's probably the best way to stomach this crap. Before it's socially acceptable to drink alcohol at least."

Stefan cut in then, clearing his throat and making Jer jump away from me in panic. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Jeremy?" He asked, standing and gesturing towards the door.

"I... Umm, sure I guess." He muttered, dragging his feet as he unwillingly followed Stefan out of the room.

I knew what Stefan was going to say to him and it would more than likely be a rather uninteresting conversation but it didn't halt my curiosity. I moved closer to the door so I could hear the hushed conversation. Stefan hadn't thought I would listen in and so hadn't taken them far enough away that I couldn't hear the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Jer responded in confusion and worry, his heart beat was racing faster and fear after just a few moments of being near my brother.

"What do you think this is with Damon, Jer?"

"I... We- It's just sex. We have sex. Is that enough for you? Because I am really uncomfortable with this conversation." Jer sighed. I heard the light footsteps of Jer trying to move away but everything went silent once again and I was dying to know what was happening on the other side of the door.

"If it was just sex then I'd believe you." Stefan started once again after a moment of silence. "But this isn't sex. I've seen sex and it doesn't include nights of films and cuddling before bed and definitely doesn't include both of you acting like a fucking couple."

"We don't!" Jeremy argued loudly, the words would have easily reached my ears if I had been listening or not.

"That looked pretty domestic to me."

Jer paused for a long moment and I unconsciously moved closer in the hope of picking anything else up "Things are easy with him." He finally whispered. "I try not to think about what we do or why we do it. I try to not make this complicated but it's hard. What else am I supposed to do? Damon can't be my 'boyfriend'. He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Our agreement lets us have what we need, that's all."

"Do you want more?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. What if he loves me? What if it is possible for that to happen. I can't stay with him forever, Stefan, and one day we will have to say goodbye. We may seem close, we are close but I refuse to let myself get hurt again." He whispered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have school to go to." He said more powerfully as movement started once again.

I quickly ran back to the counter, pouring the coffee faster than the door could open before Jer walked in just in time to see me in the exact same spot I had been in before he'd left the room.

"Coffee?" I asked innocently, holding out the second mug for him as he walked over.

"Thanks." He muttered, settling down far enough away from me that I couldn't reach out to touch him. When I looked over, he just stared into the space in front of him. Lost in thought, I presumed. Maybe he had never considered what we looked like to anyone looking in. It wouldn't surprise me, he seemed to follow what felt right and, for me at least, everything I did with Jer felt right. Getting closer to him was as easy as breathing and the more I tried to hold back, the more I felt like I was going to choke.

Stefan walked in moments later, giving me a very obvious look. One that said he knew I'd been listening, he'd meant for me to hear that but what was I going to do with the information? I could fix all of Jer's worries, show him that we could love each other and for what? To leave him and tell him it's for his own good. Or I could continue to hide my feelings, let him think that he was only sex and a meal or occasional company.

Both were crappy choices.

* * *

><p><em>The story is going to speed up a bit now (to the relief of some of you, I'm sure)! Not to mention the next chapter will be in Damon's POV too. So yay for double Damon love.<em>

_Reviews are love._


	19. Us

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine, if they were I would keep my own pack of werewolves as pets, they're adorable._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19: Us<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I groaned in annoyance as I felt a finger poke me in the back, I tried to shift away from it in my drowsy state but it was no use. I wearily opened my eyes, clinching back at the brightness of the room. We were definitely at Jeremy's: my room was never this light in the morning. I turned around, finally stopping the relentless prodding in my back and earning a light kiss on my lips instead.

"It's time to get up." Jer whispered almost excitedly and I couldn't help but smile. There was a good chance this would be the last day of school. Although the school wasn't set to break up for Christmas break until the next week, the snowstorm that was set to hit meant that most students were hoping for an early holiday.

"Get me some coffee?" I asked, knowing I couldn't go downstairs. It had been a routine in the couple of weeks since I realised being near him stopped the nightmares. We had never spent the night apart, either sleeping at my house or his and the dreams had never returned. We stayed at Jer's the most, though. Not only was it hard for us to find excuses for his constant outings, it was hard to find privacy with both Stefan and Katherine breathing down our necks.

Katherine was the worst, really. After finally dealing with 'other things' she got back about a week ago to be utterly surprised to find us in a compromising position on the couch, something she has never let me live down. It was really hard to get any privacy after that. I had been bombarded with odd questions and sexual jokes endlessly and so had resorted to avoiding the annoying woman, even more than usual.

"Fine. Get dressed and I'll see if Elena's already gone, 'kay?" I nodded in agreement and I stole a quick kiss before he disappeared out of the door.

With a tired yawn, I pulled myself out of the bed and shuffled to the other side of the room where my spare set of clothes were perfectly hidden. I was fully dressed by the time Jeremy had managed to sneak my breakfast upstairs but we were long used to it. The system of not getting caught was working well.

"Black coffee and I nabbed you some toast." He smiled, handing them to me. I watched as he quickly stripped out of the pyjamas he had used to go downstairs in, frowning as he turned away from me.

"Hey!" I complained as I sipped my coffee. "Turn back around sexy boy."

"No way. We have no time for distractions. You're gonna eat and I'm gonna get dressed and that's the end of it. None of the usual messing about."

"But I do enjoy the usual messing about." I teased, quickly walking up behind him and wrapping my arms around his still bare chest. My lips brushed over his neck, teasing the sensitive skin and causing him to lightly moan and relax against me.

"No way." He said, jumping forwards and pulling the remainder of his clothes on. "We don't have time."

"Fine." I sighed, "you'd better make it up to me later, though."

He just shook his head with a sigh, pulling out of my embrace. "Just go and get the car, I'll be out in a minute."

I agreed, quickly slipping out of the window with practised ease. Since his sister had already left, it was down to me to get Jeremy to school. It was routine now, I would drop him off a street away from the school so we weren't seen and he would walk the short distance.

I didn't mind, though. I couldn't remember a time where I'd been so happy, so relaxed and at ease. I had never felt so comfortable around another person and some days I would just think back to what I used to be, just months ago and wonder how I ended up like this. Sure, I still pissed everyone off, that was never going to change but the anger, the urge to kill was gone. It was heaven.

I pulled the car up to the spot I had habitually used last fortnight, far enough away from the school that there was no one to see us but close enough that it wasn't too long a walk. We shared a quick kiss before he left, walking down the street to his school and only looking back to give me a quick wave before he disappeared.

I pulled up at my house. Usually I would be glad for a little quiet time but my chances were that I wasn't getting any. Katherine was in and wasn't getting over the fact that me and Jer were together even though it had been her idea in the first place.

I sat there for a second, considering just driving away instead of going in but got out of the car with a sigh. The more I avoided her, the more questions she had.

"Hey, Damon." She called mischievously as I walked in through the door. "How's your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I said for the millionth time with a roll of my eyes.

"Sure... and I'm not a bloodsucking murderer." She countered with a sneer.

"If I admit that maybe I like Jer a bit will you leave us alone tonight?"

"Hmm.. Maybe, if you add in a picture of you two cuties naked on the bed."

"You are too sick for words."

"It's only the ugly truth." Katherine laughed. "You're going to have to face it some time."

"Just go." I muttered in annoyance.

"But what am I supposed to do all night." She purred seductively.

"Go and stalk Stefan or something. He might actually enjoy your insanity."

"Fine, bye. Love you." She pushed me off her like I weighed less than a child before walking out of the door, a purposefully seductive sway in her hips.

"No you don't." I muttered as the door shut behind her. I could hear her laughter ring through the walls as she walked away from the house.

I sighed in relief as she finally left me alone. The only upside of her being around at the moment was that she was being quite nice and agreeable, for her at least, though the reason behind it was embarrassing.

When she had got back a couple of days before, way past midnight, she had encountered both me and Jer on the floor. Napping and cuddling, naked for anyone to see. Of course the bitch had taken a picture and seized every opportunity to blackmail me with it but so far hadn't demanded anything but more pictures. I didn't know if that was worse or better than her blackmail.

I quickly showered, I hadn't had the chance that morning, dressed and was out of the door within the hour. I quickly finished my chores, the usual shopping and blood stealing (though I rarely needed it any more). I usually hated to do such _normal_ things and pushed Stefan to do it but I was quickly falling into a happy routine. I hated to think that I was becoming domesticated like Stefan believed but it was hard not to settle into a simple life with Jeremy.

It was already halfway through the day by the time I got home to find the front wide open. I immediately went on guard, listening for any signs of life or danger in the house. I made my way to the main room, sensing the presence of someone there.

I peeked around the corner of the room, being careful to not be seen when I spotted a familiar figure curled up on the couch.

"How the fuck did you get in?" I asked in surprise, walking into the room.

"You don't lock your door." The witch explained with disinterest as she uncurled from her small ball to look at me properly.

"I'm starting to think I should." I muttered as I sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked awful, dark rings around her eyes betrayed the fact that she had barely slept. She looked weak, I didn't know how to describe it but she looked like she was barely holding herself up.

"As good as I'll ever be."

"I thought you'd be here earlier. I guess I thought you'd be ready to kill me, too."

"It's not gonna do any good... I didn't come here to hurt you for what you did. I know it won't do any good. I just don't know what to do."

"What is there to do?"

"Report you. Stake you. Make you leave and never come back. I'm perfectly capable of any of it."

"If you're thinking like that then why are you here."

"Damon- You...You've killed people, even people I've known , in cold blood. I've hated you for it, wanted to kill you. It was black and white. You did good only if it benefited you. You did bad because it was fun. It was _easy_ to hate who you were.

"You hurt Jeremy. You did more than kill him, you destroyed him and left him like that for weeks. I shouldn't be able to forgive you for that."

"But you do?" I asked in confusion, picking up on what she was trying to say.

"What I saw in your head. All that pain. I don't even like to think about it. I haven't been able to sleep or research or do anything. I just want you to know that I can't stop you from being with him, just don't tell him the truth and don't let it go to far. I don't think he could recover from that."

"11 months and 9 days." I muttered softly.

"Excuse me?"

"I promised myself that I would leave in a year if Jer hadn't left me by then. It's already nearly been a full month."

"Then you leave?"

"It's the best thing I can think of without leaving right now... I don't think I could do that."

"Thank you, Damon." She whispered, wrapping her slender arms around me.

"For what?"

"For caring."

I didn't know how long we sat there in silence but the first time I tried to move away, I realised the witch had fell asleep against me. Instead of waking her, I stayed still allowing her to sleep, she looked like she needed it after all.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called from the doorway and I guiltily jumped away from Bonnie who shifted in her sleep, not even stirring.

"Is it that time already?" I wondered, searching for a clock to see the time. "Sorry, Jer, I haven't really been paying attention to the time."

"I can see that you've been otherwise occupied." He snorted, glancing over to his sleeping friend as I moved her to get her comfortable again.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Nope, just curious. What's she doing here?"

"Guy trouble." It wasn't technically a lie and it wasn't like I could tell him the truth. "I guess that I'm the go-to guy for comfort now that I'm with a guy myself."

"Lucky you, looks like you two got very _close_during your heart to heart."

"She fell asleep on me. I don't exactly enjoy being in this position."

"Sure you don't." He giggled, sitting on the other side of Bonnie and wrapping his arm around us. "You look pretty comfortable to me."

"Help me move her, I'll go put her in a spare room. She can't stay asleep for much longer and then we'll finally have some peace to ourselves."

"I've decided what film to watch." Jer said with a smirk and I groaned at the thought of the torture he was about to put me through. "Don't look like that! It's not a chick flick or anything and we're definitely watching the whole thing this time. No distractions."

"What is it, then?"

"Iron Man... Don't give me that look. Robert Downey Jr. is a god."

I just sighed as I wriggled out from under the grasp of the witch and picked her up as gently as I could. "Just get it on whilst I find somewhere for our little lost lamb to sleep."

* * *

><p>Admittedly, the film was good but after the halfway mark I was paying more attention to how close Jer's body was to mine than Tony Stark's flying misadventures. Instead of being completely absorbed by the screen like Jeremy was, I concentrated on snuggling close to his body and sucking on his neck whenever I could get away with it.<p>

When I wasn't trying to get Jer to turn off the film sooner or stuffing my face with pizza or doritos, I found the film quite enjoyable but I was still glad when it finally stopped taking Jer's attention from me. As the credits began, Jeremy finally turned his attentions to me, letting my lips touch his in a soft, drawn out kiss.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked seductively, already tugging on his sleeve to hurry him up.

"No need to rush." He sighed against my lips, pulling me down and on top of him on the settee. I just moaned gently in agreement, pressing my body against his as his hands push themselves under my shirt.

He was driving me crazy, his smell overwhelming with each touch just a promising tease. My control was slipping and I was sure I wasn't going to make it to the bed at this rate. We were flipped over, Jer easily taking advantage of the situation by tangling his fingers in my hair and keeping me in a breathtaking kiss.

"We need to go upstairs." I warned him, getting a whimper of agreement from him. Jer's face was flush as he gasped for breath. I could feel his hard cock against my thigh and I was sure I looked just as dishevelled as he did.

Jer wrapped his legs around my waist as I stood, easily supporting him. Vampire strength did come in handy sometimes. I couldn't manage any faster than a stumbled walk as Jer refused to stop touching me for more than a second. One moment his hand would trail down my back, lips sucking on my neck before he kissed me again, legs wrapping tighter around me as he pulled himself closer.

I stumbled, tripping over a small table as I made my way to the stairs and sending it flying. "Oh, fuck." I groaned against his lips as the loud crash reached my ears. I made it to the bottom of the stairs but somehow ended up pushing him against the wall, lips locked in a frenzied need instead of climbing them.

An awkward cough from the top of the stairs forced me to pull away from him to see Bonnie standing in slight shock above us.

"Uhh... hey Bonnie!" Jer's cheeks flared bright red in embarrassment as he said it, trying to hide from her.

"I heard a crash and I thought-"

"That was me." I cut in. "Sorry we woke you."

"Don't worry about it. I should get going anyway." She muttered, running down the stairs and out of the door before either of us could speak. All I heard was the whisper of 'too fucking hot' as the door slammed shut behind her.

I finally made it to the bedroom, throwing Jeremy onto the mattress in my impatience.

"God. I fucking love it when you get like this." He moaned as I pinned him down on the bed, unwilling to wait another second. Clothes were removed in record time and if Jer's shirt was ripped off in the process... well it was his fault for teasing me for so long.

Jeremy was moaning like a whore as I took him in my mouth, massaging the sensitive tip with my tongue as my fingers quickly prepared him. I didn't dare touch myself, the feeling of his hot walls clenching around my fingers was paradise.

"Now, Day. Don't wanna wait." He pushed back against my fingers, pulling them deeper inside of him before I pulled them out, earning a desperate whine.

"You drive me crazy." I moaned, unable to stop my fangs from coming out. In moments I was on top of him, kissing recklessly as I pushed into him, bottoming out inside him in one deep thrust. Jeremy arched, tightening around me with a broken moan.

I tried to slow down, make it last as long as I could but the way the man writhed beneath me, moaning and fucking himself on my cock was unnatural. My hand reached between us, taking hold of his swollen member.

Jer whined, fucking himself in my hand and I could see how close he was by the way his head was thrown back, eyes clenched shut as if he was begging me to bite him. I happily complied, teeth expertly slicing through the skin as my hand sped up, pulling him over the edge as he screamed my name.

"Oh, fuck. Jeremy."I moaned against his neck as I came seconds later, filling him, claiming him as mine. _I love you_.

The words were left unsaid but I so desperately wanted to say it, needed to let him know. Even without saying it out loud, the words running through my mind had tore the orgasm from me, leaving me breathless and shaken.

I slowly licked his neck clean, savouring each drop until the bleeding stopped. I pulled back, seeing the complete bliss in every feature. He looked at me, almost sadly, when he realised I had stopped before smirking slightly.

"You've got a bit... Just come here." He muttered as I tried to wipe the blood away from where he was pointing. His tongue darted out, licking the stray blood from my cheek. I could see the dark red stains on his tongue and pulled his mouth to mine, kissing and sucking until the taste of his blood faded from my tongue.

"I don't deserve you." I gasped as I pulled back, pulling out of him as I did so and curled up against his chest.

"I'd say it's the other way round." He disagreed.

We both fell silent, lost in thought. and I could tell that he was thinking about us just as hard as I was. It was silent for a few long moments before Jer broke the silence with a dreaded question.

"Damon, what is this?" I froze. I had been waiting for that question, hoping it would never come. I was happy like this. Happy to pretend everything was right, that he felt the way that I did. I lived for those moments when I could hold him close and not be questioned. It was stupid to think that he would never question our relationship.

It seemed like a millennia ago when we agreed to 'just be'. To take everything as it came but now everything was different. True, the change had been quick and if I was being honest to myself I don't think there was ever a change in our feelings after the night of our agreement. We had just been more ready to ignore the feelings. I had been torn between never letting him get this close and never letting him go but it seemed Jer was going to make the decision for me.

"I don't know." I whispered into his chest.

"I don't think I could stand to-to... I don't want to be you and me. I want to be us."

"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend Mr. Gilbert?" I asked cockily, hiding the anxiety and excitement behind the words. I wanted him to say yes so much that my heart clenched. Fuck the consequences, I didn't care: the thought that Jer might care about me as much as I did him was too overwhelming for me to think it through.

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be good."

"I feel obliged to warn you that I'm a complete basket-case. I'm easily jealous, over-protective and incredibly demanding."

"I already knew that." He chuckled lightly.

"And you're still willing to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me too." I sighed, "goodnight Jer."

"Goodnight." He whispered back, a hand stroking through my hair, helping me to fall asleep quickly before I said something I would regret.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long... I won't dare to count the days. I've just been busy and been on holiday and I really should hire someone to remind me that this fic actually exists and needs writing a couple of times a week. I even missed the fic's first birthday... wow, it's been that long already?<em>

_Either way I've set myself a target of at least one chapter a week (includes all my fics so TOE might not be updated every week but pretty darn close). So look forward to that!_


	20. Boyfriends

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are mine... I swear!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20: Boyfriends<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

"Morning my beautiful boyfriend." I whispered the second Damon's eyes flickered open.

"So it wasn't a dream, then?" He asked groggily.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I've never had a steady relationship in my life and there is no reason whatsoever for you to be interested in me." He sat up, only one eye managing to open as he looked at me.

"Stop being such a pessimist." I moaned. "You're gonna ruin my good mood."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Look outside and find out."

"It snowed?" He asked excitedly, waking up almost immediately.

"Yup. Definitely enough for an early school closure, too."

"Now I can have you all to myself." He purred against me, lips finding their way to my neck to place a possessive bite. "All mine."

I hummed in agreement, pulling him into a slow, warming kiss. "Wanna go play in the snow?" I asked the moment he pulled back.

"Like little children?" He asked in feigned shock. "Sounds fun... but I want breakfast first." He slid out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown and heading downstairs as I followed. It was Damon's turn to make breakfast and nothing was going to make me miss that. Seeing as his diet consisted mainly of blood, it was surprising that he was such an excellent cook.

I sat at the table, watching his every movement as he worked around the kitchen, making our meal. Each step seemed graceful and precise, like he knew exactly what he was doing. I would usually spend half of my time wandering around, searching for a spoon or plate.

I licked my lips as the food was placed in front of me. I wasn't one for big breakfasts but Damon seemed to be all or nothing. Sometimes he would survive on a mug of coffee when other times he would go all out on a delicious meal.

I finished the last bite of my bacon with a lick of my lips before bolting upstairs and rushing to get dressed, the need to be the first person to taint the fresh fallen snow overwhelming me like it would a child.

"Ready." I almost shouted as I jumped the last step of the stairs. Damon was only just finishing the last bit of his breakfast and I wanted to hurry him up. He was taking way too long.

"Give me a second to breathe, won't you?" He laughed, dumping his plate on the side.

"Dressed. Now." I pointed upstairs and he just smirked, disappearing for just a few seconds before reappearing back in the spot like he'd never moved. I smiled as I saw that he'd dressed completely in seconds and was holding a coat in his hand. "Awesome."

"Nice trick if your pushy boyfriend won't even give you a second to get ready. And put this coat on, it's cold out there." He handed me the coat and I reluctantly took it from him.

"I don't need it. I'll be fine." I was wearing a huge jumper already, the coat was just overkill.

"I don't want you getting ill." He said, his worry obvious in his voice. I was ready to get really annoyed about how fragile he thought I was but thought better of it. I could just take it off later anyway.

"Fine but you're going to make up for this." I complained, pulling the coat on and zipping it up.

"Snowball fight?"

"You're on." I laughed, running out of the door to get ahead. I'd need all the advantages I could get.

* * *

><p>I almost crawled back indoor hours later; cold, wet and utterly defeated. It hadn't really been a fair battle. Damon was an excellent shot, hitting me every time whilst dodging my attempts easily. In my defence, I did manage to pin him to the ground long enough to throw a wad of snow in his face which had ended with me pushed into the snow, breath seized by his ice cold lips. By the time we had got back up, the snow had soaked into my clothes.<p>

Damon stepped in behind me, a huge childish grin on his face. He shook himself off, the snow that stuck to him falling to the ground. "I'm freezing." He complained with a chuckle, watching me as I tried to warm up.

"You're freezing?" I asked between chattering teeth. "I think I'm gonna get hypothermia or frostbite or something."

"Don't be so dramatic." He sighed as he helped me out of the soaking coat and fleece. His hand touched my skin for a minute and I shivered.

"Okay, you're colder." I agreed, shivering even more once the insulating clothes were removed. I shuffled my way into the living room where the roaring fire immediately began to warm my icy skin.

Damon walked in a few minutes later with two large mugs of hot chocolate. He sat on the rug next to me in front of the fire, passing me my mug and curling his cold hands around his own to warm up.

After ten minutes I was boiling hot, starting to sweat under the relentless flames. Rather than move away from the fire, I pulled off my shirt and shoved down my jeans, leaving me only in my white boxers.

Damon watched hungrily as I stripped, eyes wandering over the revealed skin. I couldn't help but shudder under his gaze. That look should be illegal and it was impossible to believe that it was me he was looking at. I was average. It was a fact but he looked at me like he was lucky to have me instead of the other way around.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered as I settled down next to him, leaning against his once-again warm body.

"But you're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" He just chuckled, moving away from me as he pulled his shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned chest. His pants were of seconds later and I was pulled into his embrace, lying against him as we sat in front of the fire.

I didn't know how long we sat there, underwear the only thing separating us as we talked and held each other closely. I could listen to him for hours, Damon's past was an amazing thing and I could only ever imagine some of the things he had seen.

As we talked, Damon's hand slowly began to wander, initially just a stroke of his fingers over my chest, slowly moving until it was teasing over my nipple. I sighed, half because the touch felt good and half because of the annoying distraction of it. I'd spent the last 10 minutes probing his mind about time in the 60's and wasn't willing to stop any time soon.

The hand became ignorable until it slowly travelled down my chest, settling innocently over my stomach as he described the scenes of New York the first time he visited. I was beginning to react to his touch as his hand rubbed over my abdomen, his lips so close to my ear that I could feel the hot breath.

He was still talking but the deep tenor of his voice whispered in my ear just helped to increase my arousal further, the words hardly registering as he hand finally stroked over my dick through the thin fabric.

I moaned gently as the fleeting touches became stronger, stimulating in the best way possible. Damon finished talking and I missed the sound. When his lips met mine I stopped missing his voice immediately and worked to send Damon into a frenzy. The area around his fangs was so sensitive it was too easy to drive him crazy and often force his fangs out.

I worked hard to make the vampire moan and relax into my movements. The second Damon lost his hold on me, I turned so I could push him into the rug as I straddled him.

"Bastard." He muttered, pulling me down onto him to reclaim my mouth. It was easier to touch him in the new position and I quickly found my hands running over his body, one reaching for his straining cock whilst the other wrapped it's way into the midnight hair.

"Oh fuck." I groaned as his hips ground into mine, the shots of pleasure only making me work harder on his member, shoving my hand inside the boxers so my hand could finally wrap around the thick flesh.

"I need to get in you _now_." He moaned, pushing into my neck so he could lick and bite at the area.

"Can't last that long." I sighed, working to release both of out pricks and grasping them in my hand. "Gonna come." I groaned, working my hand faster, almost fucking into the tight friction of my hand.

My hand was pushed away and I found myself underneath the vampire, writhing uncontrollably as I tried to get some pressure on my aching member. My hands were pinned above me and I whined as Damon's hand wrapped back around my cock, stroking expertly until I was right on the edge.

"Gonna make you come." He whispered lustfully in my ear. "Then I'm gonna fuck you until you come again, just from my cock in your ass."

I moaned in agreement, pulling him into a kiss as I came, grinding against him as hard as I could as I rode out the waves of pleasure. My whole body pressed flush against Damon's, legs clinging on as if my life depended on it.

A deep moan vibrated through my body and I knew it wasn't me. My eyes opened to watch as Damon came, head thrown back with his eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. My dick gave a half-hearted twitch at the the sight. I felt the hot splashes of his come against my stomach as he rutted against my hip.

I heard a snarl and almost reflexively bared my neck. A hand grabbed my hair pulling my head to the side and I just shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable strike.

"Don't think this means I'm not gonna fuck you. Just means I get to stretch that beautiful ass of yours until you're begging for it." He murmured in my ear before I felt his teeth on my neck.

It was just a tease, his teeth grazing over my skin but never penetrating no matter how much I arched into him. When I felt him pull back my whole body was alight with nerves, waiting and feeling for the moment my skin was tore open in the unexplainable ecstasy. I wanted it hard and I wanted it now.

After a few seconds, I looked up in concern. Something was wrong. Damon had frozen in place, face returned to it's normal features. I almost asked him what was wrong when he quickly tucked my dick back into the confines of my boxers, doing the same to himself and looking over to the door with a deep blush spreading over his cheeks.

I'd never seen him blush before and I would have cracked a joke about it if I wasn't so spooked by his odd behaviour.

"What's wrong?" I asked in the quietest whisper I could manage, unable to repress my curiosity any longer.

My words seemed to snap Damon out of the trance and he looked at me, a stupid grin on his face.

"Wow, that was fucking embarrassing." He snorted, his grin only getting bigger.

"What?"

"Stefan just heard us. Don't know how long for. I was a bit too distracted to notice someone walking into the house."

"Wait-What? We just got caught by Stefan." I groaned, "you idiot. What if that was Elena? What could we have done?" I asked in a panic. "Will he tell her?"

"No, I've already a serious talk with him and I think he's okay with it since I'm not after her girl or munching on the unsuspecting townspeople."

"Idiot." I muttered again, unable to think from the spike of adrenaline that hit me in my panic.

"Relax. I'll be more careful, I promise." He soothed me, peppering me with gentle kisses until I sighed in defeat, kissing him back.

"I think we should put some clothes on. He might come back." He nodded in agreement, pulling himself off the floor lethargically.

"Still up for round two?" He asked as we ascended the stairs.

"Don't push your luck." I laughed, pushing him away playfully when he tried to wrap an arm around me.

Soon enough I was dressed and ready for the day. It wasn't even midday yet and I wasn't expected home until later on and definitely wanted to take advantage of our full day together, preferably in a way that didn't involve getting undressed... again.

I settled in the chair that sat permanently in the corner of Damon's oddly furnished room as he messed with his hair. I enjoyed watching for some reason, sometimes I could just see glimpses of brown where the sun hit it as he ran his fingers through the thick locks.

"I need some new clothes." He complained as he moved over to his wardrobe, picking through the endless number of items.

"How can you? All you wear is black."

"That's not true, yesterday I was wearing grey."

"Purely because you weren't feeling very 'black'."

"I was thinking of adding a splash of colour, you know, just in time for winter."

"You're insane." I sighed.

"You're just getting that now?" He mused, flicking through yet another wardrobe of clothes.

We fell back into silence for a moment, Damon concentrating on getting ready whilst my mind wandered to the same topic that had been bugging me for the last couple of weeks.

I took a deep breath, not really wanting to talk about it now but there really never was a good time to bring up something I knew he would disagree to. I took a deep breath, thinking back to the multiple times I had asked him. Not once had he said yes.

"You have to come. You can't miss our first Christmas together." I blackmailed him for what felt like the thousandth time, though this was the first time it really was true. We were officially together and now there was nothing to stop me.

He was going to crack, I knew it. He wanted to come but the threat of Elena being in the same room as him and the risk of Jenna finding something out was enough to keep him away.

"You know I want to, Jer. It's just going to be a tad suspicious if I'm there with no reason."

"You do have a reason." I argued. "Even more of a reason now."

"Let's tell Jenna that reason and see if she welcomes me in or tries to kill me." He snapped at me before sighing. "Sorry, Jer. If you can find a way, I'd love to come. I hate thinging that I'm gonna miss time with you but the only alternative is to tell people. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Me either." I just sighed. Elena wouldn't understand and I wanted to avoid that conversation for as long as possible. "Just... I just want you to be there. If I can find a way, without it seeming like my idea, would you come?"

"I'm going to end up going, why am I fighting? You're too stubborn to not get what you want."

"Too right." I agreed, laughing as he pressed me back into the chair, pressing his lips against mine to silence me. I didn't mind, I was going to get him there and the small victory was just as elating as the kiss.

"I think I know what we can do today, then." He stood, smiling like he'd had a brilliant idea.

"This better be good, the way you said that makes it sound awesome."

"We could go present shopping!" He said as he grinned wickedly. I fell back into the chair with a groan.

"No way." I disagreed.

"Fine, we can stay at home with Stefan all day. Play monopoly or scrabble. I even have cluedo lying around somewhere."

"Let's go shopping." I agreed almost instantly, anything was a better option than seeing Stefan again.

* * *

><p>Shopping with Damon was more bearable than it was without, which was a pleasant surprise for me. It had been a couple of hours drive to the shopping centre, far enough away that we would be unlikely to bump into anyone we knew but it had some pretty interesting stores.<p>

I had a mental list of presents I needed to buy for Christmas and knew I would have left it until last minute unless Damon had dragged me along on his shopping trip. Some people might even say that I had left it until last minute. It was only 3 weeks till the 25th after all.

Damon still acted like the same womanizer I always presumed he was, outside the confines of our bedrooms, that is. Same attitude and same trademark smirk that made every woman he looked at sigh in longing.

Really, Damon never showed any stereotypical 'gay' behaviour (except when it came to his excessively long morning routine) and I should've seen the signs with the way he cared too much for his clothes and was more excited by the thought of a shopping trip than any man ought to be. I just never thought that he could actually _enjoy_ shopping.

At first the idea amused me. We wandered round some shops and something told me he would have spent an awful lot more if I hadn't been there. I was embarrassed to be in some of the shops, most of the stuff there cost more than my entire wardrobe. We bought a few odd presents and separated for a short while so Damon could get some 'little surprises' which really scared me. If he dared to spend an extortionate amount of money on me, I would kill him.

Half an hour later we met up for dinner, Damon holding a few large bags compared to my meagre one.

"Please tell me that isn't all presents. You don't know that many people."

"Yes I do." He protested, "I would never buy gifts for most of them but I do know them."

"Then what's with the heavy baggage." We sat down at a table, junk food already in my hand.

"Clothes for me; clothes for you; presents for-"

"Clothes for me?" I asked him, daring the man to force any of his fancy, expensive clothes on me. I was very happy with what I wore, thank you very much.

"To replace the ones we ruined and the ones I plan on ruining in the future. Don't get all defensive about it, I even bought one just like your favourite hoodie that got ripped last week."

"Fluffy on the inside?" I asked sheepishly.

"Even in the hood."

I just grinned. "You're brilliant... Just so long as you don't start trying to dress me in the crap you wear."

"Hey, I look good in that." He argued, patting his black leather jacket with pride.

"Yeah but can you imagine me in it?"

He just snorted. "Yeah right, I'm not that stupid." He flicked one of his fries at me but I just caught it, popping it into my mouth.

"Is my present in there?" I asked, peeking into the bags in the hopes of catching a glimpse of something interesting.

"Nope." He chuckled. "I've already hidden that one."

"So you bought it before yesterday. Meaning you were going to get me a present. That's adorable."

"So you weren't going to get me a present?"

"Your present is already wrapped." I admitted with a guilty smile.

Damon just laughed, taking hold of my hand under the table. "I just can't wait to open it."

* * *

><p><em>I thought I'd put up a Christmas themed chapter because posting it in December is too mainstream. Not to mention there are Christmas films on TV at the moment... what is going on in the world?<em>

_P.S This would have been up last week but I've been having internet problems :( but other than that I'm kinda sticking to my target. This is kind of a part 1 and another one will be up this week. Promise!_

_Comments please. I'll bake cyber cookies ;)_


	21. Christmas

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21: Christmas<span>**

**Damon's POV**

I hesitated for a moment before placing two hard knocks on the wooden door in front of me. I fidgeted for a moment as I waited for the door to open, taking a deep breath. There was no need for me to be nervous, it was just a family meal and no one knew about me and Jer. I just needed to be myself.

The door opened, Jer smiling the second he saw me. "Hey, Damon." He greeted cheerfully, "I forgot you were coming."

"Well I wouldn't be here if Jenna wasn't so pushy. How do you live with that woman?" I joked, keeping up the façade.

Jer laughed, opening the door fully so I could walk through. "Come on in but be warned: Jenna's planning on making her first full Christmas dinner ever."

"Should I be scared?"

"Terrified."

"I can hear you two out there, you know." I heard Jenna's voice sound from the kitchen and I had to stop myself from laughing along with Jeremy.

"Undercover, remember?" I whispered in his ear, giving him a quick jab in the ribs.

He quickly calmed down, taking me inside without so mush as a backwards glance. I tried to ignore him as much as I could, too, but it really was hard to not look over at him every few seconds or sit closer to him when we settled on the couch.

We were allowed to talk, though, that was something we agreed on. We couldn't act like complete strangers, Jenna knew we were at least friendly.

"Bit old for presents, aren't you?" I asked as I watched him sort through the pile of new games he'd acquired just a few hours ago.

"Never." he chuckled. "Anyway, I think you'll like these. Do you want to shoot zombies, aliens or humans?"

"Humans, obviously."

He held back a laugh, starting up the game. I glanced around the room, every inch was covered with tinsel or lights. A Christmas tree, covered in so many decorations that it's branches were barely visible. Baubles and a multitude of ornaments dangled gracefully from the tree, illuminated by twinkling fairy lights. The warm glow filled the room, relaxing me. Jeremy threw a pad in my lap, pulling my gaze back to the screen in front of me.

"Do you really have to play that now, Jeremy?" Jenna's voice called once again from the kitchen. "It's Christmas day. I could do with some help in here or you could go and see where your sister has disappeared to."

"You find the siblings and I help Jenna?" I offered helpfully and Jer nodded, getting up and heading upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a disaster. Jenna stood in the middle of the room, staring at the turkey like she was expecting it to attack her. Sacks of vegetables littered the counters along with an array of ingredients. Some for a starter, dessert maybe?

"You look like you could use a hand." I muttered, looking around the room only to discover more and more things. "Looks like you went all out on this."

"It doesn't really count if I have no idea what I'm doing." She sighed. "I thought I had this whole carer thing sorted, thought I could actually make their first real Christmas dinner in years. It was always Miranda's kinda thing. I just can't do it." She groaned out in her frustration.

"Just relax. It's easier than it looks." I calmed her, joining her in front of the turkey. "Let's get this in the oven, shall we?"

"Just tell me what to do."

I quickly guided her through the prep, both of us working together to get it done fast. Soon enough, the meat was cooking and we had organised the kitchen. Jenna explained the courses to me and I wrote up a few instructions for each dish.

"I think we're done here." I finally said, glancing around the newly organised room.

"You're a lifesaver... And you definitely worked for your presents."

"I have presents?" I asked skeptically. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a present, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd really celebrated any holiday.

"Of course, I couldn't leave you out. Everybody else has already opened theirs."

She led me back into the main room and I caught sight of a few presents left under the tree.

"I'm a bit too old for presents, don't you think?" I muttered as she sat me down on the settee.

"You're never too old." She argued. "Not to mention that you were planning on doing nothing, nothing at all for Christmas at your age."

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" I really didn't see the problem, after 170 years I really didn't have the urge to celebrate Christmas, especially the way I had been made to as I grew up, it hadn't been the same back then. The second Jeremy mentioned the fact that I would be alone for the holiday she almost leaped at the idea of having me over.

"You're either a serious Scrooge or you have serious childhood issues." She sighed, dumping the wrapped bundles on my lap. The rest of them chose to walk in, then, Jeremy and Stefan trailing in after Elena.

"Sorry that took so long, I was just giving my beautiful boyfriend a Christmas present- oh, hey Damon." She greeted after a second of silence as she stared at me. "I thought you would've had other plans." I understood the badly disguised disapproval of my presence but didn't really care.

"I couldn't think of a better way to my day than with you, Elena." I flirted, earning dark looks from everyone in the room, especially Jer which I couldn't help but find cute.

"Don't even start, freak." She muttered, throwing herself down on the settee next to me. "I'll let that one pass if you promise to wear whatever presents you get."

"Why would I agree to that when I know that it's going to be something completely embarrassing?"

"It's Christmas, Damon, just have a little fun for once." Stefan chimed in unhelpfully

I was about to argue that I did have fun but really it would be a useless waste of my breath. Neither of them understood fun the same way I did.

"I'll do it if Stefan can crack a smile." I challenged.

Elena just grinned at me, "easy." She walked up behind a confused looking Stefan, pushing her hand up his back. His reaction was instantaneous, body squirming as he exploded into a fit of giggles, an irrepressible grin spreading over his face.

"Looks like Elena found your ticklish spot." I laughed as Stefan recovered from the embarrassment. Whatever I had to wear was worth seeing Stefan giggle like a little girl.

"Just open the presents." He growled at me.

I turned my attention back to the wrapped gifts, three covering my lap. Two small ones and a larger, squeezable one that I presumed was the clothing I was expected to wear. I opened that one first, ripping apart the cheesy green paper to reveal a knitted jumper, something I would never be caught dead wearing.

I unfolded it in front of me, almost cringing at the bright red colour with golden reindeer and snowflakes covering it in a distinctive pattern.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned, pulling my face at the hideous gift.

"You've got to wear it, you promised." Jenna warned and I bowed under the pressure, tugging off my jacket and puling the jumper over my head.

"I think you missed something." Jeremy snorted, pointing at my lap. I looked down to see another part of my outfit buried in the wrapping paper. I pulled it free and couldn't hold back my look of terror.

Without a word I pushed the Santa hat onto my head, "happy now?" I asked. I could only imagine how stupid I looked.

I saw a flash to the side of me and turned to see Stefan holding his phone, taking a picture of me.

"Now I'm happy." He smiled, turning the phone so I could see the ridiculous picture. "I think this one's a keeper."

I was ready to tackle him and crush the phone when I was nudged in the side.

"Are you going to open the rest of them or not?"

* * *

><p>I sat down at the large table, smirking as I realised I was sitting right next to Jeremy. Jenna brought in the first course and had to say it was delicious. I had made it after all. It was a nice atmosphere, everyone chatting and smiling. Even I was relaxing into the feeling.<p>

Jeremy made the move first, his leg rubbing against mine as he hid a smirk, spooning some of the soup into his mouth as he tried pass it off as an accident.

After that it became a game, with each brush we both became bolder, my hand disappearing under the table to stroke his thigh. Jeremy going far enough to squeeze my cock through my pants. I let out a gasped moan, trying to conceal it with a cough.

Elena and Jenna didn't notice, too busy chatting and eating to give it a thought but the way Stefan glared at me left no doubt that he knew what we were doing. Jeremy noticed, too and instantly shied away from me, eyes lowered as he stared at the table, hiding the deep blush that was spreading over his cheeks.

Just to annoy Stefan, I continued the game of footsie under the table, both of us hiding our grins as we continued with the meal. The spread was delicious and I may have gone overboard with the food, helping myself to seconds of the main meal.

"I'm so full I could sleep for a week." I complained after I managed to fit the last piece of cake into my mouth.

"No wonder, I think you ate enough for three people. I'm pretty sure it's unhuman to eat that much." Jeremy commented with a stupid grin.

"Nothing wrong with a good appetite, not to mention that food was to die for. Thanks for the help, Damon."

"No problem," I said with a smile and I truly meant it. I had never missed having a family but the day had left me feeling more... _safe_? I couldn't think of a word. It was more than comfort, it was like home.

* * *

><p>"When do I get my present?" Jeremy whispered in my ear the second everyone had left the room. We had all moved to relax in the main room for the evening, playing silly games, Elena and Stefan kissing more and more heatedly until they disappeared... somewhere. I didn't want to know and I didn't think they were coming back.<p>

"When I can get a good enough excuse to leave." I muttered back. "I'll go straight to your room."

We jumped apart the second we heard someone walk into the room, both of us suspiciously silent as Jenna walked over to sit down next to me.

"I drank more than I thought." She muttered regretfully as she place the near empty bottle of whiskey on the table. "I guess we're gonna have to be careful."

"No we're not." I almost cheered as I remembered the bottles I had forgotten in the car. "I just need to go and get some stuff from the car."

I quickly recovered the items, sitting back down before turning to Jenna.

"Merry Christmas. I didn't wrap them but I do hope you'll enjoy them." I said, handing the bag of wine and whiskey to Jeremy's aunt.

"Thanks, Damon." She said as she inspected each label. "I think I'll open the red first." She decided after a moment. "I guess you'll be having the whiskey?"

"What about me?" Jer asked with a childish pout. "I think I'm old enough to drink."

"One glass of wine, young man but that's it." Jenna said sternly. "And only for Christmas."

Jer scowled, mimicking her endless talking with his hand as she walked away.

"Relax, you'll have plenty of opportunities to get drunk in the future and anyway... I might need you fully functioning later." I teased, nipping gently at his earlobe which seemed to silence the kid's complaints.

Hours later, I finally stood up to leave. I still wanted to stay but Jer was practically pushing me out of the door, fully knowing that the sooner I was 'gone', the sooner he got his present.

"Are you sure you're fine? You have drank quite a lot." Jenna asked in concern. Really, I was still capable of driving but I really didn't want to give the poor woman a heart attack.

"I can walk from here." I reassured her. "And thanks for inviting me. I had a great time."

"Merry Christmas, Damon." She whispered, pulling me into a gentle hug, lips gently pressing against my forehead as she pulled away, treating me like a kid. "You're not as big as a dick as I thought. You really can be a nice guy."

I walked around the corner, waiting for Jenna to go back inside before making my way to Jeremy's bedroom. I waited on the bed, impatient for Jeremy to come and meet me. He wasn't the only one that wanted his present.

"Finally." Jer whispered as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I thought you'd never leave."

"I'm sorry, did I outstay my welcome?"

"I want my present. Christmas is nearly over." He crawled over to me on the bed, covering my body with his as he pressed his lips against mine in a soft, caring kiss.

"Mine are over there." I sighed as he pulled away, signalling to the chair in the corner. I watched as Jeremy retrieved the gifts, stopping to collect his own from a drawer.

Jer passed my present to me, already taking his in hand, shaking and prodding them before carefully pulling back the paper. I watched as a confused looked crossed his face at the first glance of his gift before he ripped away the last of the paper.

"It's my sketchpad?" He asked in confusion, turning it from side to side to find any flaw that would reveal it to be something else.

"Open it and you'll figure it out." I hinted, watching his every movement as he flicked through to a random page. I watched as a blush spread over his cheeks along with a small smile.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"I'm not bad so long as I have something to work from and I have an... incentive."

"Not bad? These are... well, they're really hot." He admitted sheepishly, flicking through the pictures.

I hadn't initially started drawing for Jer to see them. After he had all out refused to ever let me have naked pictures I had to find a way immortalise his perfection. I committed moments to memory, drawing each detail up carefully. I was telling the truth about not being able to draw, I could just recreate details.

"You like it then?"

He nodded, "I'm going to have to hide it somewhere where no one else will ever find it, though."

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. "I left some some pages blank so you do some more of me. Those were really hot."

"Just open your present." He sighed, the blush returning in full force but he didn't put the sketchpad away, instead choosing to flick through the pictures, taking in every small detail.

I picked mine up off the bed, wasting no time in pulling off the distracting red paper. When I reached a box, I tugged that open, too, revealing three small, blank books.

I picked one of them up, wary of touching them. They looked so old. "What is this?" I asked, carefully opening the first page to read the handwritten scrawl.

"They're kind of a gift from Bonnie, too. You know how she's been collecting all the witch grimoires from all over the world?" I nodded. "She found this book hidden in one from Egypt of all places. It's from the 16th century."

"It's in Latin." I muttered as I skimmed through the pages, picking up on odd words. It had been a while since I'd read anything Latin.

"I know and Bonnie translated a bit. It's the life story of a vampire. It's only the first instalment of three before he died. We managed to track down the rest." He told me as I picked up the other two books, all of them bound in leather and the size of my hand. "Bonnie might just want a translation, though. She geeked out over it almost as much as you."

"This is fucking amazing." I whispered, turning another page of the book. "Can I have a pen and paper?"

"Why?"

"So I can start translating it now. It's written like a novel, I want to write it down."

"Oh, no." He sighed but I could hear him holding back a laugh. "Did I just lose my boyfriend to a dusty old book?"

I looked over to him, really wanting to read the book but instead but them back in the box with a frown.

"You have all day tomorrow." He reassured me, "One last present then we can do something to get your mind off the books." He reached for the present, pulling back the paper as carefully as he had with the last present, a grin spreading across his face as he licked his lips at the treat inside. "Just what I wanted. For a second there I thought it was going to be something as sexual as the other one."

"Like what? You can give me some ideas for next time." I teased.

"I was an innocent before you came along." He objected and I snorted. "Knowing you, it could've been a dildo or flavoured lube or something."

"Flavoured lube?"

"To satisfy that oral fetish of yours." He explained.

"That is actually an excellent idea, I'm gonna have to buy some."

Jer just groaned in horror. "I much prefer the chocolate, thank you." He whispered. "You're brilliant, you know that, right?" He muttered in my ear, slyly placing all of the presents out of the way of the bedside table.

"Strip." I ordered him, "maybe I've got one more present in me." I added cheesily.

"Sounds perfect." Jer sighed, "I have a few ideas of what you can do."

* * *

><p><em>Not really a hugely important one but I hope you enjoyed. <em>

_Just a quick words from our sponsor:_

_Writing is a skill that takes time and dedication. I urge you to support your hard-working writers by making a small donation._

_Don't worry... I'm not asking for your money, only for you to pay in the currency of writers. Words. _

_Every small review, every individual letter, will help to strengthen and shape your aspiring authors. Praise to constructive criticism or just pointing out a spelling mistake will all help your favourite stories to grow and flourish under your care._

_So now, before you click off this page, leave a quick word to the person who worked hard to entertain, amuse and entice you._

_Remember, just one click could make a difference. You have the power to inspire, influence and invigorate your writer._

_Thank you._


	22. New Year

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22: New Year<span>**

**Jeremy's POV**

"_Damon_!" I hissed. "I need to go _now_."

He just tightened his grasp around my hip, pulling me into him. His fingers probed deeper into me, working hard on massaging that sensitive spot and driving me crazy in seconds. I spread my legs, ass pushing up into him as I knelt, head pushed into the pillow below me.

"No." He growled against my back. "Mine. Gonna fuck you first." He bit down on my ass, making me squirm as the fingers twisted pleasurably inside me. I tried to reason with him, we were going to get caught or someone would hear us but all that came out was a broken moan as I felt the unmistakable press of his cock pushing next to his fingers, unable to enter but exciting me nonetheless.

I managed to hold back my screams at the onslaught, almost losing all control as I bucked helplessly into the air. This was unfair, I needed to go but I couldn't leave that moment, not when he was making me feel so good. The bastard had to be doing this on purpose.

"Damon-Stop... more. Please." I gasped out as I pushed back into him, earning a third finger. His fingers moved inside me agonisingly slowly as he spoke.

"Which is it, Jer? Do you want me to stop, leave you like this? Or do you want my cock in your ass while you come?" He whispered against me, the hard thrusts of his fingers making it hard to think.

"Fucking bastard." I hissed out, fucking myself carelessly on the teasing digits. "Jenna'll hear."

"Jenna's downstairs, in the fridge at the moment. Seems like she's getting that last chocolate bar before her New Year's resolution. Elena's downstairs, happily watching the TV. Neither of them are going to hear us Jeremy." He whispered, the words silk as the resistance ebbed out of me.

I moaned an agreement, my arousal too pressing for me to argue. His movements became more urgent, pressing into me hard, taking me close to the edge but never close enough. I tried to touch my cock, managing two overwhelming strokes of my swollen member before it was pushed away and replaced by Damon's. His hand closed around my cock, not moving and refusing to provide any release.

"Not yet, gonna fuck you into next year." He chuckled at the joke and I had no doubts that he was actually going to do it.

"Fuck me now!" I groaned, ready to hit him for being so ridiculous.

"Five more minutes." He promised. "You can last."

"You're gonna kill me." I complained, my hips moving helplessly as I tried to move his fingers deeper and get friction on my dripping cock.

I managed to hold still as he teased and stretched me, trying to muffle my whimpers in the pillow. I could feel his hard cock pressed against my thigh as he rocked against me. The short thrusts of his dick teased as his fingers fell into the same rhythm, never satisfying me.

Moments later, his fingers left me, leaving me empty and needing. I pushed back, needing something. When I felt the blunt head of his cock pressed up against my opening, I helplessly pressed back against him, wanting him inside me. I whined as he held my hips preventing any more than the light pressure against my opening.

"I think I teased you for a little too long." Damon moaned, pressing his body down against mine so he could kiss down my neck. "Shall I make it up to you? Fuck you nice and hard, just the way you like it."

I moaned an agreement, unable to stop myself from loving the stuff he said when we did this. I could swear he pushed all of my buttons on purpose, just to make me crazy for him. Without a second warning, he pushed forward, burying himself inside me in one hard thrust.

I cried out, the loud sound thankfully muffled by Damon's hand as I was filled. My back arched, taking in as much as I could, feeling the intense stretch vibrate through my body. My eyes fell shut in bliss as I was finally able to feel him pressing deep inside me.

I only had a second to process the overwhelming sensations before he pulled out, pushing back in even faster and harder. He kept up the relentless pace, fucking me so hard the air was knocked out of my lungs as I tried to scream for more. I pushed back against him, trying to meet every impossibly fast thrust.

He rested his head in the crook of my neck, a constant stream of moans whispered in my ear as they vibrated through my body. His lips occasionally brushed against my ear, slow and teasing and a powerful contrast to the harsh pounding of his cock in my ass.

I was getting close, too soon but I couldn't stop it. I could tell Damon was close, too. His thrusts were more erratic as the light kisses became nips and bites as he prepared to pierce the skin with his sharp fangs. The hand that wasn't clasped around my mouth was rubbing over my chest and pinching my nipples, working me towards a powerful orgasm.

His hand moved down, closing around my cock and stroking me to completion. I moaned as I hit my climax, coming hard over his hand. My neck was pulled to the side, Damon's fangs burying themselves deep inside my neck as he came inside me, the dual feeling of him coming inside me as taking my blood only extending my orgasm until I was too exhausted to hold myself up.

I let Damon hold me close for a moment, unwilling to let him go just yet, even if I ran the risk of being caught. I was so exhausted, weak from coming so powerfully, that I could hardly move. Not that I would ever want to leave with Damon still deep inside me, probably close to drifting off after coming so hard.

I vaguely heard the faint sound of cheers from downstairs, coming from the TV and signalling the start of the New Year. When it was Elena and Jenna's voices cheering, I was pulled back to the present, the one where I was about to get caught with Damon Salvatore in my bed if I didn't move fast.

"What time is it?" I gasped in panic, trying to scramble out from under him. Damon wrapped his arms around me, preventing me from moving away.

"No." He grumbled sleepily. "Cuddles first." He whined, holding me close and I hated to ruin such a perfect bout of sex but I really needed to get downstairs before someone came looking for me.

I managed to wriggle out from under the lethargic vampire, the unwelcome feeling of his soft cock slipping out of me making me squirm. I stood, searching for my pants as I tried to push away the post-orgasmic haze, forcing my legs to work as I blindly shuffled around the room.

"Jeremy? Get down here, you're missing all the fun!" Elena cheered up the stairs. I panicked, desperately searching for my pants as I looked over to Damon.

"Get out of here, already!" I whispered at the wide-eyed man as he sat, now completely aware, on my bed.

"Too late." He whispered back. "She's coming up."

"Get under the bed!" I decided, shoving him out of the bed and diving under the covers seconds before I heard a knock on the door.

"Jeremy! What are you doing?" Elena asked, voice muffled by the door.

"Nothing." I called back and, naturally, she took it as an invitation to come in. "I was just tired." I chose as my lame excuse but I could already tell she knew better.

"You could've just invited her over instead of hiding the poor girl in your room. You know that Jenna doesn't mind." Elena scolded me, rolling her eyes at my idiocy. "Who is it?"

I stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer.

"Is it Bonnie?" She asked, the grin on her face letting me know that she already believed it.

I nodded, hoping that she would leave and not push any further when an odd looked crossed her face. She frowned head tilting to the side before she stared at me in shock.

"That better not be what I fucking think it is." She almost snarled at me, stalking forwards and grabbing a handful of my hair before I could get away. I cried out in pain as she tugged my head to the side.

"Get off!" I protested feebly, trying to push her arms away but she had already seen to much.

"Who did that?" She hissed, hand unconsciously tightening in my hair as she stared at the fresh bite on my neck. I didn't know what to say, Caroline? That was crazy. I just sat there, gasping like an idiot as I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't immediately result in my death.

"Get your hands off him." Damon warned, appearing only inches behind her. Elena jumped back his shock, losing her grip on me. She spun around to face a very pissed off, very naked Damon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed, thankfully looking into his eyes rather than the rest of him. I didn't know how this could get any more embarrassing than this. The only thing I could think of doing was disappearing under the sheets of my bed and never coming out.

"I was having a good time with my _boyfriend _so why don't you leave before I throw you out of that window." He snapped back. Right, it couldn't get worse than this, surely.

"Get out." She almost scream. "Now!"

"I'm gonna need my jeans." He smirked, looking down at the floor below her where his jeans had ended up after our scramble to get undressed earlier.

She picked them up, throwing the clothes at him with a look of disgust as he pulled them on. "Get out." She repeated, her voice even quieter, darker.

"See you later, Jer." He said, purposefully teasing my sister and I didn't know which one of the immature pair I wanted to hit first.

I waved goodbye, knowing that there wasn't much I could do to make it worse at this point. Damon had shoved the knife in deep and a little twist wasn't going to make a difference. Before Elena could say anything again, he disappeared, leaving me alone with my furious sister.

"Elena, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jeremy. Just get downstairs."

I just sighed as she disappeared, not wanting to go downstairs and face her. Instead, I took a calming breath and I pulled on my clothes before I made my way downstairs. I could try and explain things now, the longer I left her to think, the more she'd work herself up to believing Damon was doing something awful and I really didn't want her to hate me if I chose Damon over her.

"Elena." I sighed as I walked into the room. "It's not-" I stopped immediately, seeing Jenna sat on the settee next to her.

"It's not what?" Jenna asked, suspecting something was wrong immediately.

"A spider." Elena cut in. "I thought I saw one in my room." She lied easily.

"You missed 'Auld Lang Syne' for that?" Jenna questioned, taking another sip from her quickly emptying glass of wine.

"I don't like that song, anyway." I sighed. "I'm tired. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Kids these days." She just sighed. "Life used to be more fun."

"G'night." I called, running upstairs as I was quickly followed by Elena.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elena hissed the second the door slammed behind her.

"I have the right to be with whoever I want."

"Not him. He's not good, Jeremy. He could hurt you, he's killed you! How do you know that he's not hiding something from you?" She said, the tension heavy in her voice.

"I don't care. I want to be with him. Can't you just be happy for us?" I asked hopefully, knowing she was never going to accept this.

"No, he is going to hurt you, Jeremy. He is evil, don't you get that? He kills people." Elena snapped.

"And Stefan hasn't? Don't be such a hypocrite. I am happy with him and I don't care if he bites me."

How long have you two been doing this?" She prodded, stepping almost intimidatingly close.

"Near two months. A month ago today he actually agreed to be my boyfriend. That's huge, Elena, he has changed." I tried to convince her. "He's good for me. I think I'm good for him, too."

"Good as a meal, maybe." She burst out, gesturing wildly to the bite on my neck. "Don't you get it? People don't change and Damon will always be a manipulative psychopath. He only ever cares about himself."

"So it's okay that Stefan bites you, Why? Because he's 'good'?"

"Because I love Stefan. Damon just wants you as a quick fuck because he can't love, he isn't capable of it. He is a monster."

I didn't respond, I didn't think I could. The words stung hard but I tried to ignore them. Of course he cared for me, I knew he did. Elena didn't know him like I did. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, tried not to show how much those words hurt as I stared at her.

"Get out." I whispered. "Don't ever talk to me again." I pushed her out, slamming the door in her face and just hoped she would leave.

I curled up on my bed, pulling the covers over my head. She had to ruin everything. Just because he wanted me, he cared about me, not her. I held my pillow close, trying to ignore that Damon was missing from my bed as I tried to forget everything and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Whoops... I'd apologise but I don't think I'm sorry. The story is gonna pick up now, I hope ... it just has a habit of dragging itself out. Oh, and sorry it's so short :( I'll make up for it with more words next time!<em>

_Also, this excellent chapter (If I do say so myself) is dedicated to Bocamere, my saviour when it comes to spotting unfinished sentences. Just wanted to say a special thanks! (I promise there's no unfinished sentences in this one!)_


	23. Fresh Start

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23: Fresh Start<span>**

**Damon's POV**

"Why is he still not here?" I almost snarled, pacing the small room restlessly. I hadn't seen Jeremy in almost a week, it had been impossible. If he wasn't at school, Elena was there, watching and waiting for me to turn up.

"He'll be here soon." Bonnie soothed me, considerably more relaxed than I was as she read her book on the settee. "We could actually talk while we wait."

I stayed silent for a moment, knowing exactly what she wanted to 'talk' about and I wasn't willing to go there. "You're not my psychiatrist."

"Well you need one and I'm pretty sure no one else in the world will understand your problems." She countered and I didn't need this now, I had spent the last half hour avoiding the subject because I _knew _she wouldn't just let the subject drop, the fact that she had accepted it in the first place had been a big enough shock.

"I'm fine. I don't need to talk about my feelings." I sighed.

"Really? Any bad dreams recently?"

"Nope."

"Still feel like shit?"

"Yup."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

"You're unbelievable." She sighed, turning back to the book.

I was about to answer when I heard someone walking up the path to Bonnie's house. I raced to the door, opening it the moment Jeremy stepped in front of the doorway and pulled him in.

"Finally!" I sighed, pulling him into a hug as the door swung shut behind us. "I missed you."

Jeremy pulled back, a huge grin on his face and I instantly frowned at the words that had come out of my mouth. Of all the things to say I had to say the line from every cheesy romance movie ever.

"I missed you, too." He sighed, lips gently pressing against mine, the kiss slowly growing until I was pushing him into the door, clinging desperately to anything I could reach as I was overwhelmed by him. A week's distance and I was already craving him, back in my bed, around me, next to me. His smell was already fading from the house and I needed him back.

Soon the kiss exploded into raw hunger, neither of us able to stop the press of teeth and dancing tongues as we tried to get closer, make up for the lost days.

A loud cough interrupted us, making Jeremy jump back from me with a slight yelp.

"I think we should carry this on in the living room." Bonnie said with a smirk, a light blush across her cheeks the only sign that she was embarrassed from catching us.

"Unless you have a bedroom to spare." I half joked, earning a scandalised look from Jeremy and a hit round the back of the head for good measure.

"Just get in here." She sighed, walking back into the main room.

We both followed, unwilling to let go of each other as we entered to room I curled up next to him on the settee, not knowing when I would get to see him again.

"I can't believe this." Jer sighed against me, hand taking my own and squeezing it gently.

"Why do you have to meet here, anyway? Can't you go to Damon's house now instead?" Bonnie asked, still looking at me in concern.

"Elena's following my every move-"

"And Stefan doesn't know the meaning of bros before hoes." I added.

"So it's kinda hard to find anywhere without Elena being there ready with a stake. She's acting like Damon's about to snap my neck any second."

I saw the look I got from Bonnie after the comment and ignored the immense guilt it brought. There was no need for it, he was fine, safe in my arms and that's all that mattered.

"The only reason I could meet him here is because she trusts you." Jeremy finished.

"You should talk to her, Damon." Bonnie supplied unhelpfully. That woman was set on killing me and Bonnie knew it. I wasn't about to ask for her to let it go, I actually valued my life.

"Sure, I love talking to that unreasonable bitch. I especially love the pain, that's my favourite part." I muttered sarcastically.

"Will you stop calling Elena names? She is my sister." Jer complained.

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"Because she believes I can't think for myself and that every word that comes out of my mouth is because I have some kind of stupid crush." He huffed and I knew how much he hated that she didn't give him much of a chance in anything.

"You're never going to sort this out if you don't talk to her." She warned. "And I'm not going to let my house become a meeting point for you two."

"Well, Damon can come over on Friday... The siblings will be out and we have the whole house to ourselves." Jer moaned gently, a hand tracing promisingly over my back.

"I can't wait." I sighed, already looking forward to the day.

"Me either." Bonnie tagged on, looking at us both with a slight glare, undoubtedly worried about where Jer's hands were by that point. "You look like you're about to jump each other."

Jeremy blushed, moving back away from me for the time being. "I-I'll just make some coffee." He choked out, getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"Come back here later, without Jeremy. You need to tell me something." Bonnie said the moment Jer was out of earshot and I was really beginning to have how intuitive she was, I knew she had noticed something since the second I had walked through the door.

Instead of arguing I just nodded. It was hard to admit but she was right and I really wasn't sure about how I was going to deal without Jer next to me until Friday.

Bonnie disappeared for a while after that, giving me and Jer space to talk and maybe I took the groping a little too far, it wasn't like she was going to notice. Maybe. It was only hours later when Jeremy finally had to go home. I stayed with him for as long as I dared, giving him one last goodbye kiss before he disappeared down the street, walking home.

I made my way back to Bonnie's, deciding that dealing with an overbearing witch was better than my overbearing brother.

"Back so soon?" She asked as I walked through the door, patting the seat beside her in an invitation to sit down.

"You'd complain if I wasn't." I sighed, the words meaning to come out playfully but I didn't have the energy for it.

"What's wrong with you? I thought the nightmares had stopped."

"It's not nightmares, it's just _there. _I don't know how to explain it, I can't help it. It's like it's there all the time. This pain and it won't go away.

"Show me." She whispered, holding out her hand and I didn't hesitate to take it that time, letting her see the last weeks, each personal moment between me and Jeremy, every second of my life given to her. The moment when Elena caught me dominated my thoughts, the guilt that had resurfaced with her hatred.

"She looked so scared." I whispered, the thought only just registering. "She was so scared of me, scared of what I would do to him."

"Shh... Relax." Bonnie cooed. "You did nothing wrong, you just miss him. All that guilt's building up, it's no wonder you're feeling it constantly, especially without Jer there and Elena constantly there as a reminder of what you did."

"I'm a fucking mess." I sighed. "Why should I even care what _she_thinks. I don't care that she hates me."

"Don't lie to yourself. Why don't you try to talk to her? She's just as confused as you are, Elena's only trying to protect him from you. She doesn't know-"

"That I'm using him so I feel better?" I spat bitterly. That's all I was doing, being selfish. It would be better if I left Jer now, if I hadn't started this in the first place.

"That you're a changed man. One that loves very deeply." She explained, squeezing my hand gently. "Stay here tonight. You still haven't told me anything about that book Jer gave you yet. I really want to know what the translation is."

I just smiled, glad for the change to a lighter subject and the promise of company. Maybe it would work out. Bonnie seemed to think so.

* * *

><p>Friday came a lot faster than I thought it would, mainly thanks to the witch. I was almost bouncing as I ran behind Jer's house, checking for anyone walking by before climbing through the window like I had done so many times before.<p>

I smirked as I silently entered the room, noticing Jer had his back to me. I prepared to pounce on him when his voice cut through the silence.

"Hey, Damon." He greeted, looking up at me with a smile.

"What gave me away?" A asked, pouncing onto of him anyway, pushing the man into the bed and greeting him with a warm kiss.

"Nothing. I was just waiting for you." He sighed against my lips.

"I missed you, too." I sighed happily, both of us shifting so that we could lie comfortably on the bed "And 'm really hungry."

"Way to be subtle, Damon." He snorted, rolling his eyes at me.

"It's my way of saying that I really missed you." I teased, finally able to relax now that he was by my side. "How long do we have?"

"They'll be back late. What're you thinking?" He asked warily and I laughed.

"I was thinking that I want to make up for all the time we missed but that can wait. I want some quality time with my boyfriend."

We spent almost an hour talking after that, it was amazing how much Jer wanted to tell me after just one week, he just wouldn't stop. Everything I had missed was described to me in the most long winded, roundabout way I had ever heard.

Usually I'd get bored after the first few minutes but I couldn't help but listen to him, enjoying every moment I heard his voice, laughing at his stories and commenting on almost everything he said.

"Wanna watch a film?" I asked once I thought his talking was starting to slow down enough to know there was nothing important he wanted to tell me. Not that I wasn't going to talk all the way through it anyway.

"Hmmm... How about-"

"Not Iron Man 2." I immediately interrupted.

"What do you have against those films?" He pouted

"You sit there gawking through the whole thing and don't make me mention that one time he took off his shirt again."

"Fine. What do you want to watch?" He asked sourly.

I jumped off the bed with a grin, pulling out the box from under it. Jeremy kept all his films in the huge tub, the first time I had seen it I had laughed at the ridiculous number, at least a few hundred and that didn't include the TV series.

"Transformers." I supplied, fishing it out of the box.

"Why do you want to watch that?" He asked, jumping down onto the floor beside me.

"Megan Fox is hot." I said like it was obvious.

"No way are you ogling women with me in the room." He chastised, snatching the case off me and throwing it to the floor. "If we're going down that path we have to watch Resident Evil." He decided, fishing out the film from a huge stack.

"How is anyone in that hot?" I asked in confusion. "I swear your taste in women is so weird."

"I did pick you." He joked, earning a jab in the arm. "I guess I shouldn't tell you about the huge crush on Angelina Jolie then."

"Isn't she three times your age?"

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't get a woman older than you."

"Fine, I'll settle with you here. Mission Impossible." I finally offered, holding one of the many disks that Jer had carelessly lost the case for.

"Perfect." He purred, grabbing the disk from my hand.

"Oh, wait." I muttered, lying down suddenly so I could get a better view of the floor under the bed. "Found the case." I grinned triumphantly, popping it open when something rattled inside.

I picked up the clear packet that had fell from the case inspecting it for a second, unable to grasp exactly what it was for a few long moments.

"Damon..." Jer said cautiously. "It's not what it looks like."

"I thought you'd stopped." I almost growled, not looking at anything but the small packet of pills that I held in my hand. Just thinking about him hurting himself like that again made me question my self control. I couldn't even look at him in fear of hurting him.

"I have." He blurted out, looking to me pleadingly but I couldn't relax. "I haven't done anything since this started, I don't need it any more."

"Then what are these doing here?"

"I had no idea. I can't even remember hiding them there." He whispered, a hand cupping my cheek, making me look at him as he took the drugs from my hand. "I don't need them." He said again as he got up, walking over to the small bin in the corner and dropping it in.

He walked back over to me, wrapping an arm around me comfortingly. "You overprotective bastard." He sighed fondly.

"With you I need to be." I sighed, letting him hold me for a moment.

"I know." He muttered, "Sorry."

"You don't need to be. I overreacted. I just don't want to lose you to them."

"Let's call this a fresh start. I don't even want you to worry about them. You'll always be more important." He reassured me with a gentle kiss. "Now put the film on. I'll go find us some popcorn."

I smiled, putting the disk in the tray whilst Jer made his way downstairs. I let all the worry go, relaxing for the moment. Jeremy was happy and safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's been so long... serious computer problems have held me up somewhat. Either way, it's up now and I hope to get the next one up faster, they're gonna be quite short but it's either that or I ramble on (more than I do already!)<em>

_P.S. My other story just hit 100! Can we have 2 fics hitting 100 reviews within a week?_


	24. Inseperable

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 24: Inseparable<strong>

**Jeremy's POV**

I walked through the front door with a tired yawn. It had been another few days since I'd seen Damon, I was back at school and already bored to death. Finding any moment to spend with him was impossible, Elena was getting sneakier. Any moment I tried to get alone and she was there, keeping us apart.

I went straight to my room, knowing that announcing my presence would only lead to trouble. Maybe could manage a few hours peace before Elena came up with a horrible excuse to see me again. I knew she was trying to protect me, that she meant well. It really was unbelievable that Damon had changed but I wished she would at least try to understand.

The moment I walked in, my eyes automatically glanced over to the set of drawers in the corner, guiltily looking away the second I knew they hadn't been disturbed. I hated myself for being so weak, for retrieving the drugs the second Damon left and stashing them in the hidden compartment.

I should have left them to be thrown out, finally move on properly but the thought of letting myself have _nothing _there was even worse than the knowledge that I was betraying Damon's trust. It wasn't like I was going to use them, there was a reason why I had hidden them there.

The one time I had used them particular pills had been a bad trip to say the least, it had scared me off doing anything for weeks. I wasn't ever going to take them again, I just needed them there to remind me that I was never going to do it again, that it wasn't worth it.

I collapsed onto my bed, rolling onto my stomach as I rooted on my bag for some homework to do. Damon usually started texting me endlessly around the time I got home and I never got any work done after that.

On cue, my phone beeped and I fished it out of my pocket, quickly reading the message from Damon.

'How was your day, beautiful?'

I smiled, sending a quick text back.

'Good, missing you.'

"That's good to know." I heard Damon's voice whisper in my ear as I felt his body over mine, weighing me down.

The shocked passed quickly and I relaxed into the mattress, letting his cool body press against mine. It was exciting and scary knowing the power of a vampire; Knowing that Damon could turn up whenever he wanted, silent and unnoticed.

"You shouldn't be here." I warned. "Elena's gonna find you."

"I don't give a fuck about her. I will not let her tear us apart. If I have to spend another night away from you I think I'll go crazy."

I smiled, rolling so I was lying on my back and I could face the vampire. I pulled him down closer to me, capturing his lips in mine. He moaned against me gently, wrapping his arms around me, pulling us closer.

"We'll work this out." I promised, pushing my hand under his shirt. "She can't hate you forever."

"I don't believe that. She's pretty set on keeping me away from you."

"Don't worry," I whispered soothingly. "We're here now. I want to just enjoy it while we can."

He hummed in agreement, easily pulling my hoodie over my head, throwing it to the side as his hands began to travel over my body. I slowly pulled away his shirt, leaving his chest bare. Both of us touched the other, taking our time with each touch of fingers to skin. I had missed the intimacy too much recently, missed waking up to him in my bed and the passing moments spent together.

I pressed myself closer, trying to make up for the lost seconds, incapable of getting close enough. Even once all the clothes had been torn away it wasn't enough, all I could do for long moments was push closer, touch every place I could as our lips locked together, finally kissing after too long spent apart.

"I'm such a mess." He murmured against my lips as I took a breath. Every possible inch of his body touched mine but he was still pushing closer, almost crushing me beneath him but I didn't care because he was there and in my arms.

"Me too. I know, it's okay." I gasped against him, kissing anywhere I could from below him.

"Want you." He whispered in my ear, pressing more insistently. I knew what he wanted and was all too willing to give it. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling the probing of slick fingers already. They slipped in easily but it wasn't enough. I just wanted him there, as close as he could possibly get. I moaned as he roughly pressed into me, not caring about my body's protest. The feeling of just being _right_ with him there, with me, had me clinging to him desperately as I was overwhelmed.

There was no telling how long we stayed like that, mouths desperately meeting as we held each other so close I felt like I would fall apart if we didn't. Damon growled continuously as he rutted against my body, everything about him lost as his fangs scraped against my lips and his hand gripped my neck. I was held there beneath him, forced to experience every raw emotion that seemed to emanate from the man above me.

"Oh fuck." He whispered, the words almost pleading. I clung to him closer, only able to hold on for the ride, as he moved faster, pounding into me as he got close to orgasm. I was moaning from the sensations, so close myself but unable to do anything about it whilst at the vampire's mercy.

My head was roughly pulled to the side and, without warning, he sank his fangs in deep. I'd never been bitten so roughly and I couldn't hold back the scream from the incredibly painful and electrifying sensation that spread through my body. He held me close, comforting as he continued the onslaught of sensations. A had managed to find my dick, stroking it as he fucked me until I felt like I was going to explode.

Suddenly, the magic of the moment broke. Damon froze, his whole body tense as he listened to the world far beyond what I could hear.

"Shit. Elena!" Damon hissed, pulling back and causing me to cry out from the feeling of him leaving me. My neck was bleeding openly from the bite he had been unable to tend to but neither of us noticed. Damon tried to move his shaking body, leave before it was too late but he wasn't fast enough. She stormed through the door, glaring right at us in fury.

"You get the fuck off him right now!" She screamed at us.

I tried to move and explain or shout or do something but Damon hid me beneath him, growling softly as he shielded me from her, covering us with my sheets. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was furious and I didn't know which of them to be more scared for.

The growling didn't stop and I couldn't open my eyes and see his face, one I knew would be murderous and cruel. Everything I thought I would never see again.

"I said get the fuck off him you monster!" She repeated, her voice almost as venomous as the animalistic snarls that vibrated through Damon's chest.

"Mine." Damon whispered, not loud enough for Elena to hear but I knew he wasn't going to move, that any form of reasoning was beyond him in this state. I pushed against him, either in an attempt to get him to move or to snap out of this crazy state but nothing worked.

"You have one last chance. Get off my brother you freak." I heard the click of something. Damon tensed even more and I didn't know what was going on. I struggled against him, telling them to stop. I couldn't bare either of them getting hurt but I couldn't do anything about it.

I didn't know what was happening, I only knew it was to late when Damon fell to the floor. His whole body shook as he cried out in pain, hands buried in his hair as he tried to escape from the agony.

"Get out." Elena said one more time, her voice quiet and controlled.

The vampire disappeared, not leaving a trance. I just continued to stare at the spot he had disappeared from moments before, trying to figured out what I was supposed to do.

I tore my eyes from the ground he'd disappeared from, unfelt tears dripping from my eyes. All I could do was watch the door in shock as Elena gave me one last look of disgust before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Uh, hi... remember me? Been a while... sorry about that! I'll just leave this here, please don't hurt me? <em>

_P.S. Also sorta short... trying to move it along because it's 10x longer than expected because of so much filler fluff so they may be sort but I have a few of them._


	25. Forgiveness

**The Only Exception**

_Warning this story contains graphic sex, rape, sex with a minor, blood play . . . the works! The pairing is Damon/Jeremy Slash! If you don't like it go away. Thank you! ( : Enjoy._

_These characters are not mine!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 25: Forgiveness<strong>

**Damon's POV**

The fucking bitch!

I had expected such a thing from Elena, maybe even Stefan but not _her_.

I could still feel the aftermath of the agony in my body, slowing me down as I ran home. I stormed through the front door, making my way to my room in seconds. I tore away the last of my clothes, turning on the shower and stepping underneath, not caring that it was cold.

Every muscle in my body was tense, primed to kill but I held back. I'd let her try and explain before I ripped her apart. My ears rang, the torturous noise seemingly never ending. I knew she was a liar, would try and tear us apart. I should never have trusted her.

* * *

><p>Once I was sure I wasn't going to murder anyone I got dressed and set off to finally go torture that witch.<p>

I stormed in through the door, almost pulling it off it's hinges with my force. The house was dark and the sun had already set but I knew she was there, she never left the house.

I followed the sounds of the fast beating of her heart, giving away that she knew I was there. I found her curled in the corner of her study, a small lamp illuminating the pages of a book she had quickly abandoned.

Her skin glowed in the light as it illuminated her features as she was first confused by my dramatic appearance, then ready to defend herself. I wasn't stupid enough to attack, laying a hand on her would be suicide and any kind of move to get the upper hand would result in her deflecting it with magic. Instead I stalked in, watching her warily as she stared in shock into my coal black eyes.

"You tricked me." I snarled, too wound up to play any kind of game, to act like the deadly, indifferent monster. We knew where the other stood, that fighting wasn't in our best interests.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie countered, standing to face me.

"You know fucking what! Are you trying to separate us? Use everything I confided in you against me? Because if I don't get answers right now you're going to wish you never crossed me." I threatened darkly, meaning every word.

"I didn't do anything!" She denied, stepping closer to me as she faced me down. "Whatever happened you can stop this shit right fucking now or I am gonna make sure you're not biting anything for months."

Usually I'd at least listen to her, being a witch she was one of the few creatures in Mystic Falls that actually had a chance against me but I was furious and not her denial or even a threat would make me back out. I just snarled back, struggling to not attack, not to touch.

"Then why did Elena just attack me with one of your fucking 'inventions' to keep me away from him? How could you let her do that?" My anger was growing and if I didn't get an answer soon heads would start rolling, regardless of who it was, until I got answers.

"Just stop a minute, Damon. You're upset, I understand. It's understandable but you need to think before I tell you anything. You not in a good state of mind right now but I want to help. I'm not here to hurt you but I just need you to hold my hand, that's it. No funny business, I swear." She cooed softly, shakily holding a hand out towards me.

The glint in her eyes was suspicious and I knew she could beat me in any situation. She knew all my weaknesses and she was planning something. Before she could do anything I ran forwards, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall.

"I trusted you." I hissed, gripping tighter on her neck. "You've destroyed that."

"No I haven't. I've done nothing." She reasoned, trying remain calm in her position. "I'm your friend, I don't want to hurt you or Jeremy."

"You can't prove it."

"You're pinning me to the wall, you could snap my neck any second and I wouldn't have a chance to protect myself. Right now I could do a huge range of awful things to make you sorry for threatening me. Instead I'm trusting you, I know you won't. You've changed Damon, just don't let this anger rule your head."

My hand fell away as I contemplated the desperate words, finally taking in everything that was happening. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to pull myself together. I looked up at Bonnie to see her watching me in worry. I was losing it again.

"I need to protect him." I whispered, using the wall as support as shock hit me.

"I know." She replied, slowly coming close to me and taking my hand. "But I trust you and I know you'll manage this. You just need to take a deep breath and think about this."

As she said it I could feel the relaxing presence from her touch, helping me to relax. The anger was still there, thundering inside me, needing release but I managed to hold it back.

"I'm too dangerous." I whispered, the guilt overcoming the need to attack. "I can't protect him from myself."

"You don't need to. You're safe, you'd risk your life to save him. I know it." She gently said back, perfectly calm and controlled and understanding. Trying to diffuse the bomb that was me.

"I don't understand why you have so much faith in me." I choked out, only just managing to stay stood as weakness flooded through my muscles.

"Because whenever I see your future or Jeremy's future you're both there. And I have never felt so much happiness. I always trust what I see and want to protect that."

I looked down at the hand grasping mine, wondering what secrets she knew that I was yet to find out. "Then why did you help Elena?"

"She was scared, Damon. I was trying to help her feel safe so maybe things would get better by themselves. I don't want anyone to feel threatened." She tried to explain as quickly as possible before I interrupted her in my fury.

"You thought she wouldn't go after me? Try and stop this? She hates me and will not stop until my life is a fucking misery. I gave her the chance to kill me and instead she hurt me as best she could out of spite. I wish I could do the same." I spat at her, anger once again overcoming and convincing me to hurt and destroy.

Bonnie tried to remain calm as she held her ground against me, the hand that wrapped itself around mine holding tight. I could feel the strength of the magic that was flowing through me as she searched for a response but I didn't pull away. Even if I was reluctant to admit it, I couldn't let this carry on and the witch was the only one that could fix this. I needed a truce with Elena and no matter how much I hated the idea, it was for Jeremy.

"Damon," She said, dragging out the word. "People do crazy things in fear, especially when trying to protect their loved ones." She told me, obviously not talking only about Elena.

"I guess they do." I sighed, once again forced to agree to her logic.

"And they should be forgiven, because they're trying to do what they think is best. Even though they may have done something very drastic. Elena did what she thought was right, what she believed she needed to do to keep Jeremy safe, just as you did."

"What she did was foolish! I would never put him in harms way like that." I disagreed.

"She did what she thought was right. What she believed was the safest way to prevent Jeremy from getting hurt. She doesn't know anything, you can't expect her to understand what's happened to you... Especially after the number of times you hurt and deceived her. You need to talk to her and make her understand. She'll listen, I promise." Bonnie tried to convince me.

"I never want to talk to her again." I spat back in anger before I pulled my hand away from her and disappeared out the door.

I didn't stop running until I was outside Jeremy's house once again. I didn't know what I was doing, if I was going to risk another moment with Jeremy or if I was going to take the witches advice.

The sound of my phone told me it was already decided and I growled lightly as I read the text from Bonnie.

'You really should talk to Elena.'

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered to myself, taking a deep, calming breath and silently disappearing into the house to face my nightmare.

* * *

><p>Fuck. I couldn't do this, I couldn't do this.<p>

The quiet snuffle of a crying teenager reached my ears. I really couldn't do this. I should have turned around, forgot that I had ever heard the cries from the corridor. I was there to make a stand, not comfort her. I didn't know how to deal with crying women.

I hesitated for a long moment, not knowing what to do. I could leave, do it another time when I don't have wet tears and runny noses to deal with as well but it might be a good time to confront her.

Despite how much I wanted to turn around, I carefully opened the door and walked in as silently as I could. It didn't help me avoid being seen immediately. The crying girl was sat on her bed, a pillow held to her chest as she glared at the opening door.

"Wrong room." She whispered, the words sounding weak as she sniffled and attempted to compose herself.

"He doesn't know I'm here. I only came to see you." I said, not knowing where to start.

"Well fuck off then. I thought I made that message very clear."

"I know you're upset and you deserve an explanation." I said, trying to stay calm and sensible.

"And you deserve to die. I wish I'd done it when I had the chance." She spat, rejecting what little hospitality I had to offer.

"Things have changed... I've changed. Please believe me." I tried one last time, reigning back the hurtful comments and anger that threatened to surface.

"That's what I thought. I actually thought we could trust you but you betrayed that. You think you can ruin my brother and make him forget everything just so you can fuck him?"

"It's not about that- Listen to me. It's different and I don't know how to say it. I'm feeling things and I can't stop it. I can't turn it off any more and I feel so much regret for everything I have done and it's all because of him. Jeremy is so important to me."

The crying had got worse and I stood there awkwardly unsure of what to do. Eventually I shuffled closer, perching myself on the end of the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're fucking my brother. What do you think?" Elena responded with a sob.

"I care about him, it's not just sex. That kinda just happened. I've been trying to keep him safe."

"Why?"

"I feel responsible for him, everything bad that's ever happened to him is my fault and I want to make it right. I want to protect him and make him happy and make his life better."

"Oh my god... you don't expect me to believe you have feelings for him, do you?" She asked, looking at me in shock.

"Elena... I love Jeremy." I choked out, instantly surprised at the words that crossed my lips. "I don't know how or why but I couldn't live with myself when I lost control around him. I've never felt so much guilt. I wanted to die, for those feelings to stop destroying me. But it makes it better knowing he's happy and safe. I can't believe that he actually wants me too or that this has happened but please understand that I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

"I can't trust you." She whispered, tears streaming down her face and being captured by the pillow. "You've hurt us too many times."

I shuffled closer, managing to wrap a comforting arm around her. We sat in silence for a few moments as Elena gathered her thoughts. I could only wonder what was going through her head. I knew she hated me and that she wanted to protect Jer from me from me but maybe, I could convince her otherwise.

"You really have changed." She whispered after what seemed like hours of silence.

"It's seems so crazy. Sometimes I don't even recognise myself." I agreed.

"Because you hurt him?" She asked.

I nodded, not wanting to expand but it was true. That awful night was the trigger for everything in my life since and it had brought me to this moment.

"I believe Bonnie. I think you are safe."

"She said that?" I asked in momentary shock. I hadn't thought for a moment that she would have stood up for me.

"Yeah, she said you were only protecting my brother... That you two were together." She said.

"It's true, we sorta even made it official. I spend a lot of time with Bonnie at the moment. Having these feelings for the first time in decades is harder than it sounds. She's helped me to control myself, get past all the emotions I've been avoiding." I said, daring a smile.

"I can't believe this. You don't even feed off other people? No sex or attacking?"

"Nope. I've been clean for months now."

"If I'm going to trust you I want one thing off you." She said carefully.

"What is it?" I asked, already presuming it was something like don't touch him or bite him.

"Don't hurt him like that again. I was so worried about him and I didn't know what to do and I was so scared." She shared, opening up to me for the first time in a long time.

"I will never harm him." I promised wholeheartedly, knowing I would never do anyway. It was an easy promise to keep.

"Well then, don't keep him waiting, then I'll have to kick you out for being a lousy boyfriend." She managed awkwardly.

I walked out of her room, excited enough to skip as I entered the one next to it. Jeremy looked up from his laptop, confused for a moment before smiling in relief.

"You're okay." He sighed, jumping up and pulling me into him. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine. It was only one of those noises that I had to get away from. I didn't get hurt." I reassured him, my arms wrapping around his solid chest.

"You should go." He whispered to me. "I don't want you getting hurt again."

"It's okay, I talked to Elena and we've come to a bit of a better understanding than before."

"Wow, how did you manage to talk her down?" He asked half jokingly.

"Don't worry, she's slightly less homicidal. We had a nice long talk about ughh... feelings." I muttered, pulling a disgusted face.

"You like tapping in to your emotional side really." Jer teased.

"Not with your sister, she's scary. Only you." I sighed, gently pressing our lips together in a slow kiss.

"So long as everything's sorted. No more hiding from her or having her follow me around." He said as he pulled back, pulling us both onto the bed.

"Nope, but let's not push our luck."

"Wow, sensible Damon. I never thought I'd see the day." He joked.

"Anything for you." I answered smoothly. "Shall we get ready for bed?"

"I like that idea." He agreed with a smile.

Soon we were curled up together on the bed, my arms holding Jer's perfectly naked body. The absence of the worry of being foiled by Elena was freeing. I could finally relax and hold him and sleep.

"Goodnight." I whispered into his neck, kissing gently.

"Goodnight." He replied, holding me tighter for a second. "And thanks... for sorting it and stuff."

"No problem." I muttered sluggishly, falling asleep seconds later as I was comforted by the knowledge that my dreams would be peaceful with Jeremy at my side.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, another one! I know no one's really following this any more but I hope someone enjoys reading :)<em>


End file.
